


Checkmate You Lose

by VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dark Golden Trio, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Romantic Soulmates, a new golden trio, all years of school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magical creatures are common. Harry isn't who he's thought to be. None of the Golden Trio are. Can they find the truth? Who took them from their families? Can they get back to them?</p><p>Updated 02/19/2016<br/>This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Of the Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.

Chapter 1: Death Of the Lily

James William Potter woke up to silence in his best friends house. “Lily?” he rose up from where he was knocked out on the floor. “Lily!” he called out again staggering to the stairs and up them heading to the baby room. Lily had set up for when they visited. James stopped in the hall seeing a hand from the doorway. “LILY!” he cried out, running into the room. He dropped to the woman on the floor. He gently shook her. 

“Lily get up….Lily please now is not the time to fake death get up.” Tears rose to his eyes as he realize his friend was no longer there.

“Lily… oh, sweet Lily…you didn’t deserve to die like this,” he whispered letting his glamor around him fall. His short unkempt hair turned into a long untamed mane that stopped at his mid back. Some of the chocolate browns darkened to deeper browns and black. His legs fused together turning into a tail with scales in deep browns and blacks similar to a Many-Spotted cat snake. His tail by itself was one hundred and twenty inches long. His pale skin turned to a light brown like a chocolate chip cookie pulled out of the oven before it burns. The brown pigmentation in his eyes turns to honey gold.

Now that all the glamour’s were gone, what once sat a sad wizard, now sat a sad naga. 

He notices there was no crying, it was eerily silent. Slowly he rose up walking to the cradle. 

“Harrison? Hatchling are you alright?” he pushed the curtains out of the way, his hand rose to his face, muffling his cry as he found it empty. His son was gone, and his friend was dead.

“Harrison” he started to cry louder, worried about his son as he turned away from the cradle. James looked over his friend's corpse. No one had bothered to check them or even bother to take their bodies elsewhere. He gently pushes her sweet fiery red hair out of the woman's face.

Slowly anger mixed with fear. Fear because he did not know where his son was, or who took his son. Anger someone had attacked them, for a reason unknown to James.  He would never forgive whoever had attacked them.

The naga male picks Lily's body up, taking it with him. He silently used his Naga magic opening a portal made of shadows, slithering through knowing if he tried any other type of magic. They would have caught him. He didn't know if anyone would believe him to not be his best friend’s murder and question him for his missing child. James entered the Riddle manner, only a few lived here, he closed the portal as he slithered to his office.

“Dasher!” he called an elder house elf appeared. This house elf looked up at his master, the red hair made the house elf freeze.

“My lord? Is miss…? Miss Lily no more?” he whispered, he knew James would never hit him for asking something, but if Lucius heard him, he would be in trouble. James did not answer only responding with a command.

“Let Marvolo and Severus know we're here it's up most importance they come to my study alone” he watched. Dasher mumble a quick ‘yes sir’ and disappear before he set Lily’s body on the couch.

 A few minutes later a older male walked in he didn't look much older than James, but was indeed much older. He quickly took notice to Lily on the couch. He wished he could say she was asleep, but in the back of his mind he knew, looking at the distressed male hovering over the body.

“James?” he walked carefully slowly to the younger man. He did not want to startle the naga,who was brushing Lily’s hair from her face.

“What happen?” he whispered, grunting when James embraced him. The hug was quite tight and hard for Marvolo to breathe.

“James…...not … breathing” he gasped out at knowing better not to struggle with the naga.

“Sorry,” James mumbled letting go, wiping away tears away clearing his throat.

“We were attacked. I was in the living room getting Harrison’s blanket when I heard the front door blasted off its hinges. I could not see a face; their smell masked by something; their auras did not sit still long enough for me to read who they were. I blacked out after hitting a wall…. I woke up and…” he started to cry all over again. Neither noticed a Slytherin bat at the door.

“What.” Severus looked to the couch his magic flared. He looked between the puffed eyed naga and  then to his sister, his blood started to run cold. Two men appeared behind him as he slowly walked to Lily. 

“Lily” he whispered cradling the body in his arms, scanning her body for any signatures.

“Whoever killed her….must have figured out how to remove their name from the bodies because I can not trace it,” He whispered looking up to his lord for guidance. The older male could only put a hand on Severus's shoulder.

“Sirius…. Remus….” James whispered. The two men watched Severus cradling Lily. The room stood in silence the only thing heard were Severus small sniffles as he tried not to cry. The last of his family now lay dead in his arms.

Sirius was the first to react; he turned into Padfoot, he walked over to Severus slowly whining lightly. His tail wagged slightly, when Severus pulled him closer needing Padfoot to hide his face. Remus walked over sitting by Severus whispering comforting words as Severus let out a large sob, his defenses broke and he started to cry louder. The sob was not unheard, a set of boots clicked in the hallway with a cane quickly walking to the room. 

“Severus? Whats going on in here..” a tall blonde froze looking at his brother in all, but blood holding a redhead that he had long ago claimed to be his gryffindor sister. “Lily…” he looked to James walking over he pulled the naga to him. “Shhhh love” he held the other allowing his own glamour disappear. Long legs fuse to make beautiful pale yellow with gold and vivid yellow markings similar to a burmese python.

“She's gone…..Lucius.” James cried into Lucius’s arms. “Doe is gone I didn't sense any ghost form nothing.”

Marvolo stared out the window, trying to think of who would kill a loving neutral witch. Lily did not care for the war. She only wanted to fall in love and create a family of her own.

He called for his elite circle. A few minutes later Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback appeared, waiting to hear what he has to say. He did not have to summon James, Sirius, Severus, Remus, or Lucius since they were already in the room. Marvolo tugged at his hair. He remembered the day Harrison was hatched. His mutations had started to reverse, because he was growing healthier since his mate was hatched. James and Lucius had accepted him as their son's mate for that is all they could do. They were even raising their two sons with Marvolo. So Marvolo could be a part of Harrison's life. 

“Friends…..today we have lost a dear friend of ours…..Lily Selina Snape had been killed, this is also the same night a year ago Noah and a few other children were taken from the dark side…..from their families…...whoever is doing this, is becoming more of a nuisance. Wait...where is Harrison, James?" Marvolo looked around the room not sensing his mate, like he normally did.

James started to cry again as he tried to speak. "he....he has been kidnapped"

There was an uproar magic flaring from many. Greyback reacted with a low growl as he started to plan a full search with his pack males. This was a pack member’s child. Since James was like a brother to Lupin. He and Lupin walked to a corner of the room whispering possible places to look.

Lucius was visibly shaking, as he held James to him as his stormy-grey eyes were staring holes into the floor. Narcissa had to sit down. Her godchild was now gone, her mask fell as she started to tear up. Her sister was vividly mad as well. Whoever was brave enough to steal a naga infant was going to die painfully.

A cry came from a room next to the office, snapping Lucius out of his angry gaze. He quickly walked out, walking back with Draco in his arms.

“Shh Draco it’s alright daddy's here…..do you want to see mommy?” He hummed lightly rocking the crying child. Lucius carried Draco over handing him to James.

“Mark my words mate….when I find Harrison, and when I find Noah  and the other missing children. I will hunt the fool's down and I will make them wish for death.” He whispered not wanting to let Draco in on what's going on. Draco was smart for an infant. He picked up that something was going on.

“bo?har?” he started looking around him. He was looking for Harrison when there was no chirping or any response. Draco started to get angry making the sounds louder, thinking his brother was ignoring him, soon the anger turned into a fit of tears. James was unsure how to respond so he just rocked Draco gently in his arms.

“Don't worry Draco. Your baby brother will be home soon. I promise we'll find him.” James kissed Draco's head, making the boy coo at him. The elite went to work looking for any possible clues that could possibly lead to Harrison and the other kids.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.


	2. From the Zoo to the world you belong in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble comes in all shapes and sizes.

Chapter 2: From the Zoo to the world you belong in.

In a small land on the outskirts of the town laid a row of townhouses on both sides of the street. No one was awake yet when an older wizard appeared from the forest not far from it.

 

“Tempus” he mumbled casting the small time spell to check, it was only 4:30 am. Not even the sun was up yet. Upon arrival, the elder walked down to the appropriate house. A gray tabby cat mewed behind him, before taking the shape of a mid-age witch.

 

“Albus I must deter you from leaving the boy with this family! Surely there's a better place for him.” the witch scowled lightly having heard stories from Lily about her cousin. The woman couldn’t possibly be safe for Harry.

 

“Now Minerva, this is the only family he has left. It would be wrong of us to not give him the best family possible. Now stay here and wait for Hagrid while I talk to the Dursleys.” he smiled his twinkling eyes made McGonagall sick. As the man walked up knocking on the door the witch scoffed.

 

"Best my tail fur" she mumbled as she watched the sky for the wizard, who would arrive with Harrison.

 

“What do you want” a fat man had answered the door. Dumbledore quickly explained the death of Harry’s parents before asking to come in. Once the door shut McGonagall sighed helplessly wondering if Severus knew of his sister's death.

 

“Poor boy probably won't know. I’ll have to tell him as soon as possible,” she started to make a list in her brain of things she had to do.

 

Meanwhile, inside the house, Dumbledore sat with a cup of tea Petunia made for him.

 

“So do we have a deal?” he asked casually, Vermon smirks.

 

“We care for the brat, and use proper punishments when he’s /bad/ and in exchange, you'll pay us while he's here…..hmm very well since it won't be a bug on my shoulder. Petunia could have him clean and cook allowing her to relax more. How does that sound dear?” he turned to his wife.

 

“That sounds lovely with a little extra money we could give our son everything!” she piped up a satisfied smirk laid upon her lips.

 

“When does the boy get here?” she turned to Albus not looking forward to another mouth to feed.

 

“He should be here any minute…...also we are to act as if this conversation did not exist understood?” he smiled malevolently when they nodded to him. ‘Muggles would do anything for money.’ he thought quietly to himself. After finishing his tea, he walked back outside as a motorcycle carrying a half-giant was landing.

 

“Hagrid my boy you made it…..how's the boy?” he looked at his most eager follower. 

 

“Righ’’ here sir. Little guy mus’ be in a dreamless sleep. Been Sleepin’ like a rock since I got 'im” he smiled handing the small basket that held the child to Albus.

 

Albus then carried the child to the door handing him to Petunia.

 

“See you in ten or so years” he smiles walking back out and apparating away McGonagall look one last time before following with a heavy heart.

 

“I'm sorry Harrison” she whispered when she landed back at Hogwarts. Hagrid, of course, rode the stolen bike back to his shack.

<><><>Eleven years later.<><><>

 

“BOY! GET! UP!” Petunia hissed as she unlocked the cupboard under the stairs. She walked away, as a small boy emerged from the cupboard, and went straight to cooking breakfast.

 

“Oooh happy birthday Dudley” Petunia cried out to her son cuddling the fat boy to her. Dudley counted his presents complaining about two less from last year, but the thin slave of the family didn't seem to care to listen to it. He quickly finished making breakfast; he went out to start his outdoor chores.

 

Pulling weeds and grass from the garden, and then mowed the lawn.

“BOOOY” Vermon hollered making the small boy jump and run inside to avoid making his uncle mad.

 

“Clean the kitchen! We're heading to the zoo and since your babysitter is sick you have to come with us.” he spat in the boys face going to get ready himself. The small brunette sighed cleaning the dishes wincing at the soapy water getting into new cuts and old. He sighed once more hoping something good could come out of today. As he finished his hair was grabbed by Vermon dragging him to the car

“Listen here boy; I don't want any funny business! None. At. All. Am I understood?” when the boy nodded, he was shoved into the car.

 

Once at the zoo, Harry stayed five paces behind them keeping quiet. He loved the lions that were big and when the others weren't looking a lion walked over and lay by the glass Harry was standing in front of.

 

“.....you can feel my pain can't you” he whispered to the large beast that only purred in a soothing manner. “Harry!!” Petunia called warning, Harry to get over to them, seeing as he was too far behind.

 

“Well that's my cue, to go thanks for the company it was well needed” he whispered to the lion before leaving. The lion let out a sad roar scaring kids nearby.

 

Next they went to see the fish in the zoo. Like the lion, it seems the scary tiger sharks rather visit him. There were two almost identical tiger sharks that Laying in the sand at Harry's feet beside the glass.

Dudley thought they were so cool; he shoved Harry out of the way to get a better look, before the sharks decided to swim off, not deeming Dudley worthy of their attention.

 

The very next stop was elephants that normally stayed far from the humans. Some wondered over curious.

“I wish I could give you guys treats” he smiles when one reared up on its back legs to reach its tusk over patting Harry's head lightly before going back down.

“You want to feed him? Here. “A worker held up a nice size grain, then once the boy had it picked him up. Carefully over the safety glass, the elephant reached back up taking the treat.

“Wow….thank you miss!” he smiled looking to make sure the Dursleys weren't too far, not that they cared.

“Not a problem I work with these guys a lot, they never walk up much less interact with anyone but me…...you must have a kind spirit child…..hold on to that and never let go okay?” she smiled kissing his forehead, before sending him off to his family that was starting to walk into the snake alley attraction.

 

Harry looked at the first snake with Dudley “MOOVE…….man this one's boring” he taped violently on the glass. When the snake did not reply he moved on.

“Sorry about that….he's pretty mean isn't he…..you're a very handsome creature…..though I don't know your gender.” the snakes head raised up, looking to the boy before tilting to the side slightly.

“Can you understand me?” Harry asked shocked it moved

=yes little one I can…..are you related to the fatter ugly thing? = Harry was shocked before nodding.

=I see I prefer you over him any day as for my gender I am male= Harry grinned looking around

=I’m Harry what's your name? = he squeaked realizing that wasn't English.

=Your a speaker! Well, hatching I am Boa….or; at least, the kind lady could clean my nest calls me this….I do not mind it, though. = the snakes head sways as he speaks to Harry.

 

“MOM! MOM! COME LOOK IT'S MOVING!” Dudley once again shoves Harry out of the way. This time, he lands on his back, glaring up at Dudley he wished the glass would disappear. Little did he know his magic granted his wish, the glass disappeared in front of Dudley, who was climbing on it, fell in. Harry couldn't help, but laugh as Boa the snake slithered out and onto Harry's belly flicking his tongue at Harry's cheek as to give kisses to him.

=thanks= a light hiss came as he slithered off to find his favorite human from what he heard was on elephant duty today.

 

Harry looked back to the cage noticing Dudley was now trapped in he started to laugh again, as Petunia screamed and Vermon came looking. His laughter stopped when Vermon glared at him meaning he was in for it now.

 

Once back home Vermon dragged Harry to the living room.

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth boy!” He hissed out as he kicks the boy before he tore his belt off.

“No please, I’m sorry!” Harry cried out trying to get away as Vermon whipped him in the back.

“HOLD STILL” he kicks Harry harder he continues to beat the boy on the back before dragging the child to his cupboard once in, there’s a sound of the lock clicking, Vermon moves to the airway. 

 

“See if we feed you now brat!” he hissed walking away. Harry lay on his bed sniffling from the pain. Falling asleep was not easy to do.

 

It’s been three days since Harry was last let out. There was a banging before Petunia yanked the door open, grabbing him she dragging him upstairs.

“Get cleaned up boy! A Freak downstairs is here to pick you up!” she shoved him into the bathroom leaving. Harry wasted no time taking a shower, putting on the new clothes left for him, they weren't hand-me-downs he was used too. He slowly walked down his glasses shoved on his face.

 

“There take him and get out!” Petunia hissed.

“Gladly” the elder women scoffed.

“Come, Harry, we have much to talk about you need to get your supplies for school!” she smiled warmly at the child. 

 

“School….supplies what are you talking about?” Harry looked at her in awe.

“.....Didn't you get your letter...Oh, my graces” she glared at the Dursley's when Harry shook his head no.

“Well, Harry! Your Full name is Harry James Potter" She hated how she couldn't call him by his true name. "and you are a wizard. Who has been accepted to Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards!” she took Harry’s hand taking him outside. She pulled him tightly to herself, before apparating them to Diagon Alley. Harry snapped out of his shock looking to her.

 

“I’m a what?” he blinked tilting his head slightly making her smile at him.

 

“A wizard” she spoke. "A boy who has magic within them. Your parents would be proud of you." she wanted to tell him, they were alive and looking for him, but there were spells trapping her thoughts on the tip of her tongue. She was mentally cursing at Dumbledore.

“So I’m part of this world,” he asked slowly. 

“Yes! Let’s go get your wand, books, clothes, and anything else that might be needed for your first year.” She seems to be so excited for Harry.

“Ummm Ma’am you never told me your name…” he didn't know what to call her.

“Oh my, where are my manners I'm Professor McGonagall. I’ll be one of your teachers!” she chuckled when Harry hugged her feeling totally safe with this woman.

McGonagall took Harry to get his wand, and his books, things for potions class.

“Last is a school uniform, I will drop you off here and be back to pick you up. I want to get you a present okay?” she smiled when the boy nodded.

“Such a well mannered boy." She mumbled more to herself.

“Madam you have another little one” she smiled watching the shopkeeper walk over and usher Harry to a platform.

“I’ll be back Harry” she smiled leaving.

Harry looked around in awe, trying to keep as still as possible. He notices a blonde boy next to him.

“Hi,” he whispered the boy.

“Hello…..Hogwarts student?” he smirks when Harry nodded.

“So am I. Are you a first year?” another nod.

“I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.” the blue eyes searched over the other boy. Something about Harry was tugging at his heart, and wanted to take him back to his father. Before the boy could introduce himself the shopkeeper said Draco was done, and Narcissa ushered him out. He looked back to the brunette, as he was gently pushed out.

Once Harry was finished, he waited for Minerva, who appeared holding a cage with a beautiful snow owl.

“Is she for me?” he grinned when the professor nodded, handing the cage over.

“What do you want to name her?” McGonagall asked looking at the boy. Harry thought long and hard.

“Hedwig” he grinned when the owl cooed to her name.

After shopping for what seemed like hours, McGonagall decided it was time to eat. Taking Harry to a small restaurant telling him to eat whatever he wanted. Once everything was said and done, McGonagall instead of following orders took Harry to an Inn, ordering a room for Harry.

“Now Harry I need you to stay in this room. Until I come to pick you up tomorrow, so you can catch the train. Am I understood?” she looked at him.

“Yes ma’am!” he nodded going to the room.

“.....Hedwig……life's going to change for the better.” he smiled when the owl hooted in agreement.

“If only I had another family then the Dursleys….” the boy yawned as he crawled into bed. Mumbling about how great it would have been to grow up with his mother and father. Slowly Harry fell into a dreamless sleep for once having nothing to fear.

<X>X<X>X<X>

 

Draco was pacing in his room 'who was that boy.' why was he effecting him so. Draco didn't tell his parents or anyone else about it.

 

"Draco please stop you're giving me a headache. I'm trying to beat Blaise" Gregory glanced at Draco from the chessboard.

 

"I....Gregory has there ever been a time where you felt your missing something, and when you step up next to it. It makes you feel whole for as long as you're next to it?" Draco turned to his friends sitting by them watching their game.

 

"Every time one of you go somewhere without me. Never whole without my brothers in all but blood" Draco smiled at his reply.

 

"I found a boy that.....made me feel like things were going to be okay, but I didn't get his name....he's kinda how I picture Harrison to be....well almost not as skinny." 

 

"Maybe he had a mindset, that kicks your instincts to be protective?" Theodore looked up from his book.

 

"That would make sense, but what if it was Harrison?" Vincent spoke up. 

 

Draco looked up at a painting on the wall of two naga hatchlings. One boy was like a small Draco with a gold python tail like his father Lucius. The other boy looked like James the only difference was the honey gold eyes were brighter almost yellow.

 

Draco was looking up at them and how the painting is always doing the same actions. Where Draco would wrap his brother in a blanket, and hugged him, then Harrison would adjust wrapping the blanket around them both, snuggling into each other. “This is going to be a long year if I can't befriend him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.


	3. The troubling thing about brothers is.

Chapter 3: The troubling thing about brothers is.

Harry did as he was told waiting for McGonagall, whom appeared a little before nine. 

“Okay Harry lets get you to the train. I don't have much time so I need to hurry you along. I'm really sorry” she smile sadly, looking behind her every few steps as she rushed.

She got him to the train station before a sudden pop, and she was gone. Harry looked all around the platform, frightened and confused he looked at his ticket. 

“Platform nine and three quarters ??” He didn't see it anywhere.

He wondered for a few minutes. before hearing an older woman “What did the ticket say?!....right right platform nine and three quarters!” A jolly woman with a bouncy weight was leading a ban of redhead children toward the nine platform. he decided to follow the family of red heads. “Mom we have a small tail…” one of the identical redheads chipped up seeing Harry, the woman turned around smiling. “Trying to get to platform nine and three quarters deary?” she asked her voice shrilled scaring Harry to the point he just nods to her. “Well you can hop in line we’re are heading there right now!” she grinned “Fred, George you first!”

“But mom i'm George, he's Fred” he looked to and his twin grinned “No your Fred, i’m George” the twins laughed at their mother's anger as they both run through, Fred took the lead beating his twin through. “Okay Ron show him how to do it” she chuckled when her younger pulled back before running through.

“Now deary the easiest way to do is run at it and don't stop now your turn” she gave a reassuring smile, that didnt really help Harry.

Harry hesitated before charging forward amazed when he reached platform nine and three quarters. 

“Whoa” he gasps following the twins and Ron. 

“So i’m Ron Weasley what's your name?”

“Harry” he grins sheepishly “Harry Potter” he was too distracted by all the stuff around him to see Ron’s jaw hit the floor. “come on, let's get on the train Harry!” he tugged him on sitting in a compartment with Fred and George.

He noticed the door to their compartment open up.

“Excuse me! Can we sit here? Most of the other compartments a full.” A girl with bushy hair asked, behind her was a quivering boy on her left that clung to a toad, and on her right was a blonde female with dreamy eyes.

Ron looked to his brothers and Harry before nodding. Once everyone settled in it went the nervous lad, the bushy haired girl, the blonde female were all on the right side. Then on the left side were Ronald, Harry, and Fred with George sitting on the floor between Fred’s legs.

“I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.” the girl announced she had a bit of a stuck up feel to her. Harry nodded trying to be polite.

“I’m Ron Weasley this is Fred and George, my brothers.” Ron waved his hand towards the two older males, whom nod to their names.

“I’m Harry Potter” Harry nodded in a greeted.

 

“......a potter…..” a blonde male stopped at their open compartment door. Harry recognized him as Draco Malfoy. the boy he met before in the fitting shop. “As in son of James Potter…..” he eyed harry's company. “This is going to be a long year…” he mumbled “So you choose redheads and a mudblood?” he scoffed “See you all at school” he then proceed to walk away as Ron yelled that he was a prick. 

“A long year indeed” he mumbled sitting with his four best friends theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabble, and Gregory Goyle.

 

"What do you mean draco?" Gregory looked up from his book.

"I just met my brother and he has already made friends with our second cousins kids. Technically our third cousins. urgh hopefully he can me persuaded into joining us in slytherin.

 

XXXXXXXXX

Harry didn't understand what malfoy wanted from him so he choose to brush it off as nothing.

 

“So Fred; what houses are you and George in?” Harry asked wondering which house would be best for him.

“Gryffindor” Fred grinned messing with George’s hair. George seemed to relax to his brothers touch.

“I hope to get in Gryffindor” Ron smiled 

“Gryffindor does sound nice” Harry added.

“Whelp it’s getting close to time lets all get changed.” Fred stood up getting into his case for his uniform.

The group chatted away the long ride to Hogwarts. Most of the conversations were getting to know each other a bit better. For once in Harry’s life, he felt like he made real friends. Not someone who friends him to trick him. Or give him out to Dudley when he needed to hide from his overly large cousin.

Once the train stopped they all got off. After saying goodbye to Fred and George for now, Harry and the other first years get in the boats.

A large half-giant stood to tat the end of the train platform.

“Firs’ yer’s this waaaaay. Come on first year, to the boats with ye. Three to a boat no mor’ than three!” the half-giant got in a boat waiting. Harry noticed the giant man even took up a whole boat himself.

Harry got in a boat with Hermione and Ron, he watches Neville and Luna get into a boat nearby with some girl. She didn’t seem too friendly in Harry’s opinion.

Harry watched as the castle got bigger, many students looked in awe.

As soon as Harry got out of the boat he turned helping Hermione and Ron out.

There was a splash nearby. Harry noticed Neville was in the water as the girl who was with him and Luna walked away laughing.

“Bullies….I guess they really are everywhere.” Harry walked over helping get Neville out of the water.

“So how many students do you think there are?” Harry asked curious to a large amount of students in front of him.

“One hundred and fifth teen I counted them on the boats” Hermione smiled.

Harry started worrying about not able to get into the same house as Hermione and Ron he wanted to keep up with them.

“It’s going to be okay Harry,” Ron said confidently.

“We’ll end up in the same house you’ll see” he gently jabbed at Harry's side, He wanted Harry to smile. Harry couldn’t help, but chuckle and give a small smile.

“Thanks, Ron that’s very reassuring” he grinned as they were lead to the great hall doors. Harry noticed they had stopped next to a familiar boy, it took him a minute, but he remembered him to be Draco Malfoy.

“Don’t go making promises you can’t keep Weasley. Potter should rightfully be with Slytherin!” a sneer crossed his face. He watched Harry with them.

“Hello again Potter, I have to say it wasn’t nice of Madam Malkin’s to not let me hear you introduce yourself.” Draco held his hand out

“Why not make a proper friend to start off at Hogwarts.” He smirked glaring at Ron who growled.

Harry listened to him before looking at his friends then Draco.

“I don’t think I have a problem seeing what a friend is Malfoy” he snapped not taking the other boys hand.

“You aren’t the type I would hang out with so slither off to Slytherin and leave me alone.” Ron had explained the houses to Harry from what his mother had told him.

Ron snorted at the witty comeback as Hermione held a hand up to hide her smile.

Draco pulled a cold face to hide his rage.

“Be that way for now potter, but when you get placed in Slytherin. I’ll show you that you don’t need a blood traitor or a mud blood” with that Draco walked off his friends following him.

Harry asked his friends, who explained what a mud blood was. Harry grew angry that Draco was talking about Hermione like that. When he called Ron a blood traitor, Harry vowed to stay far from Slytherin.

As the first years gathered up at the top of the steps the watch the giant named Hagrid gave them to a stern woman who looked like she had been through a lot.

“Listen up….My name is Professor McGonagall I am head of house to Gryffindor. There are four houses in all. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, you will be sorted into one of these four by the sorting hat. For the rest of your time at Hogwarts, you’ll be in these houses.” she took a few moments to let that sink in.

“You can earn points for your house by doing simple things as getting an answer right in class, but recklessness and foolishness can get points taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins house cup, and the honor of the title.” She paused a second time looking through the group. She smiled when she spotted Harry, relieved that he made it.

“Now it will take me a second to tell the headmaster. I suggest doing last minute wardrobe checks now.” She nodded walking in for a minute before coming back and collecting the students.

The sorting started slow and Harry tried everything not to yawn. He looked around noticing some whispering houses cheer as a student is put in there house.

“Hermione Granger” McGonagall called out. Hermione walked up, her head held high, not letting her fear show as she sat down.

“GRYFFINDOR” the hat roared out. Hermione skipped over taking a seat quickly. The twins sit by her to stop other Gryffindor from crowding the new member. Like they did another girl, but every time Slytherin got a new student. Gryffindor booed that was a red flag in Harry’s head, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Neville Longbottom” McGonagall smiled at the boy who was timidly walking up.

“GRYFFINDOR” Neville jumped when the hat shouted. He quickly moved to the Gryffindor table to get away from the spotlight. The twins scooted a bit to make room for Neville to sit.

“Luna Lovegood” Luna walked up sitting down with grace.

“RAVENCLAW” the hat spoke barely touching her head.

“Draco Malfoy” Draco smirked walking up.

“SLYTHERIN” the hat didn’t even touch his head and it knew Slytherin’s cheered as Draco took a seat. Most of the first years were sorted. Gryffindor hissed at hearing there was a Malfoy most whispering about how dark that family was.

“Harry potter” whispers erupted even more in the great hall.

-Hmmm you’re a Slytherin just like your fathers- the hat chuckled

“What? My father was a Gryffindor” Harry whispered he didn’t catch the hats plural on fathers.

-Like your father James, you have the cunning side that fits best to a Slytherin. The courage of a Gryffindor is there, but like your father, it’s not as strong. - was the hats response.

“Please put me far from Malfoy I want to join Hermione and Ron in Gryffindor” Harry begged, trying to keep a straight face as everyone stared in anticipation. Draco stood up where he was, so Harry could see him smirking. The hats silence scared Harry as some older students rose.

“GRYFFINDOR” Gryffindor jumped up cheering at the gain of Harry Potter.

Harry sat with Hermione smiling. A few more names were called before. Glancing at Slytherin his vivid AK green met vivid storm gray. Draco was vivid sitting down he stared at his plate. Harry couldn’t read him after he sat down so he went to watching Ron.

“Ronald Weasley” Ron walked up sitting with the hat on his head.

“GRYFFINDOR” Ron's could not stop smiling as he joined his friends

“I told you so!” he smiled. After the last few were sorted the headmaster rose to his feet.

“Before tonight’s dinner, I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly welcome first years, and welcome back to the returning students.” He paused smiling to all the students.

“Secondly, the forbidden forest is just as its name forbidden. Do not enter it without your professor. Thirdly the restricted section of the library is a no student zone.”

“Lastly for those who do not seek death the third floor is off limits to all years. With this all said let us feast” he waved his hand sitting back down. Food showed up in front of the trio. Ron dug in as Hermione limited herself. Harry nibbled on different things not sure to big meals.

After Dinner McGonagall lead them to the dorms. She showed the group the portrait the fat lady.

“Snake Tongue” Harry looked confused.

“The password is snake tongue it’s something most won’t think we would use” she stated.

“I want three per dorm room pick wisely you’ll be with the two you choose for the rest of you time at Hogwarts. “ She announced.

Ron quickly grabbed Harry and Neville.

“Professor we’re in a group of three,” he said as he came up to her.

“Ah very well go up the stairs till you see 1A in gold writing that will be your bedroom.” She nodded to them as they went off to their room. The boys got up to their room smiling.

“So for the next seven years, we will be chatting way bragging about girls and learning tricks! All well living here in this room……” Ron roared, Harry and Neville laughed, they were having a blast getting to know each other.

“So Neville what do you want to be when you grow up?” Harry asked.

“Well, I love plants. I want to teach Herbology” Neville smiled hiding his head in his pillow gaining the ability to talk without stutter.

“Well, I want to be an Auror. And defend people from the dark!” Ron grinned

“What do you want to be Harry?”

“I….don’t know yet,” Harry smiled

“I’ll figure it out I mean we got seven years right?” he laughed when Ron told him he should become an Auror with him.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. Night guys sweet dreams.” Ron yawned getting in his pajama pants.

“Night Ron, Night Neville”

“Night” Neville smiled when his toad jumped on the bed lying on the pillow close to Neville's head.

“Night Trevor…..glad you made it back to me safely” he whispered the frog cloaked, and if one was looking it looked like the frog was smiling.

The next morning Harry was up before the other two, getting a quick shower, brushing his teeth and hair. Granted no matter what he did his hair still looked like a mess. As he was leaving, Neville walked in for his turn. Harry took it upon himself to wake Ron.

“Hey, Ron its time to get up, shower, and get ready. Breakfast is in an hour.” He called out lightly shaking his friend awake. Ron, of course, was slow, but as Neville came out of the bathroom Ron was up with his stuff into the shower. Once Ron was ready.  All three walked downstairs.

Hermione was waiting for them.

“Morning Hermione,” Ron said rubbing his eye trying to wake up.

“Good morning, though you look like your still asleep” she smiled none the less, leading them out to the hallway before the great hall where Luna joined them. They then walked to the great hall where McGonagall gave them their schedules.

“Well, it looks like we have basic classes together.” Hermione checks their schedules to make sure they all had the same free times. Ron stuffed his face full of food. Harry tried to eat but was not very hungry.

Harry’s week was slow. He had potions with Slytherin, then History of Magic with Ravenclaw, early Monday morning. Then he had charms with Hufflepuff that afternoon. He felt bad for Neville, because someone played a prank on him, causing his potion to explode. Then his bird feather in charms exploded. Tuesday wasn’t any better starting with transfiguration, he and Ron had the hardest time getting a match to turn into a needle. Hermione managed to turn the match to silver and give it a point to it. Wednesday was the busiest day of the week. He had Defense against the dark arts, DADA for short. The classroom smelled like garlic and death though there wasn’t anything dead in the room. Professor Quirrell talked about was anything that was useless. Then they had double Herbology. Having to deal with mandrake a plant that shrieks wasn’t fun, but Harry got to laugh as one had bit Draco’s finger. Thursday was calmer with the second class of charms. Then the history of magic was boring Harry nearly fell asleep while Ron was out like a light, that night they had Astronomy class. Harry liked looking up at the stars and Slytherin didn’t seem to be mean at this hour. Harry almost forgot that they were there. 

“Professor is it possible to just sleep up here?” Harry looked down from the sky. Of course, their professor laughed.

“Sorry mister Potter, but I can’t let that happen. Maybe if you don’t tell me about it some time you can. Just don’t get caught and none of you heard that from me” when the students agreed he let them all go off to bed with no homework.

Today was Friday.

‘Thank the graces’ Harry thought as he walked with his friends. Heading to where they would be having flying lessons.

“Harry how you think you’ll be on your first try?” Hermione was nervous there were not a lot of helpful books on flying much to her displeasure. Ron looked excited and Neville fidgeted.

“I don’t know. I’m excited but scared at the same time.” Harry, he noticed Draco and his gang of five already there. Along with a few Slytherin girls, Harry couldn’t remember the name of.

Madam Hooch appeared seconds later.

“Welcome to Flying lesson one o one I’m Madam Hooch. Now before we start everyone get next to a broom.” She called out pushing her short silver hair spiked backwards away from the face. Her Hawk's eyes were a nice sharp yellow watch the students carefully.

“Alright now I want everyone very clearly to hold their hand over the broom and say ‘up!’ you must say it clearly.” She instructed. Harry called out up and the broom flew into his hand. Ron tried once the broom rolled to the right a bit. 

“Up!” he called again this time to the left. 

“I said up you bloody broom!” Ron roared the broom shot up hitting him in the face. Draco how had his broom in his hand snorted at watching them. Hermione was having the hardest time hers was rolling around more than Ron’s did.

“UP” she called one last time it flew up to her hand and she smiled. Neville tried, with Slytherin snickering at him he felt more embarrassed with each try.

“u-u-up!” he cried out about to cry in frustration. 

“U-up!!” Gryffindor’s cheered softly for him when his broom shot up into his hand.

“Now let’s get everyone on their brooms.” Madam Hooch corrected them all about something. “Now I want you to kick off go up a little, then come back down.” She ordered

“On the count of my whistle, One, Two-“before Hooch could blow her whistle Neville had an early start.

“Boy! Come down now!” she ordered.

Harry noticed Neville’s face was full of fear. As the broom went out of control it got up to twenty feet, before Neville fell off.

“Neville!!” the trio ran over to him as did Madam Hooch.

“Broken arm…you all are to stay on the ground while I take Neville to the hospital wing,” Hooch told them as she started the long walk with Neville.

“What’s this” Pansy Parkinson picked up the remembrance.

“Its Longbottom's his grandmother sent him,” Goyle answered her as she gave it to Draco.

“Give it here” Harry called out.

Draco’s interest spiked now holding it in his hand.

“Make me Potter” He smirked, wanting to see what Harry was made of.

“Or what potter?” Pansy smirks through her pug face though it looked more like a sneer.

“Give it here Malfoy” Hermione called out.

“Don’t you dare say his name mud-blood!” Pansy hissed, Harry has never hit a girl before. He wasn’t going to start now, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to.

Draco watched in amusement.

“You want it so bad…then come get it” Draco rose off the ground.

“Scared Potter?” he called out

Harry jumped on his broom 

“Harry no! You’ll get in serious trouble!!” Hermione called after Harry.

“Harry no! You’ll get in serious trouble!!” Pansy mimicked laughing.

“Give it back Malfoy” Harry warned watching him.

“Want it, then have it” Draco throws it as hard as he can. He watched as Harry bolted up after it following it as it dropped.

"Show off" Pansy sneered trying to impress Draco.

Draco choosing to ignore Pansy, watching Harry dives at the last second, then turns up hard. 

“Mothers skill alright” he mumbled too low for anyone around him to hear. 

Harry came back down all of gryffindor was cheering his name. No one saw a certain professor walking up clearly looking annoyed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.


	4. Three headed Dogs are scary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who keeps helping Harry out of trouble?

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER” McGonagall’s voice sounded furious she proceeded to drag Harry inside. While Draco and the other Slytherin’s all looked like they were going to die from laughter. This was it he was going to be kicked out. He hadn’t even lasted a month. The thought of going back to the Dursleys made Harry sick. Harry looked to the floor still holding onto Neville’s remember ball in his hand. They stop at a classroom. 

 

“Professor Flitwick sorry to intrude, I need to borrow Wood please.” She announced Harry watched as a burly fifth-year joined them in the hall looking confused.

 

“Follow me you two” she quickly walked to the nearest empty classroom.

 

“Now Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a seeker.” She squeaked with glee before trying to calm herself back down.

 

“Are you serious?” Wood looked like the professor had grown another head.

 

“Of course, I am. He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot drop.” She smiled as wood circled him.

 

“He’s built like a seeker too, thin, speedy. He’ll need a good broom professor” Woods looked over to her “Can you make it happen?”

 

“I’m sure I can talk to Albus about bending the rules” she smiled. She turned to potter and in a stern voice.

 

“I want you training hard Potter, or I might change my mind about punishing you” she warned.

 

Harry was excited agreeing not to talk too much about it, but he did tell Ron at dinner.

“A seeker? But first years…..wow” Ron was speechless and just looked at Harry as Harry ate.

 

The twins sat on both sides of Harry.

“Congrats Wood told us” Fred started.

“Cause we're the team beaters” George finished.

 

Harry and Ron talked all dinner about their classes and the upcoming game. As they left dinner heading back to the dorms, Pansy got in their way.

 

“What do you want” Ron sneered

 

“I want to see if you too are as brave as you walk.” She declared “I have a bet for you” 

 

“Not interested pansy” Harry answered quickly.

 

“Chickening out before I even tell you? Wow no courage what so ever that would be fun to let everyone know.”

 

“What’s your stupid bet?!” Ron snapped.

 

“I bet neither of you can find out why the third floor is off limits before tomorrow morning.” she declared. “Then again it’s okay if you’re a bunch of scaredy cats instead of brave lions. I’m sure your family names can take a hit,” she called out leaving them to head for their room.

 

“Who does she think she is? Calling us chickens, scaredy cats! I’m not scared of nothin’!” Ron roared once in their room. 

 

“I’m going tonight” he announced

 

“Ron no!” Harry sat on his bed conflicted as Neville sat up.

“Ron yes! I’m doing it I want to keep my pride. I have several brothers, Harry a long status of things I must keep up with! I need to make a name for myself”

 

“Dumbledore said going to the third level is a death wish! Ron, please let it go” Harry begged his friend.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m going that’s it”

 

Harry paused thinking it over.“Then I’m going too.”

 

“Count me in then someone has to keep you two from getting caught.” Neville mumbled.

 

“How is your arm, Neville? We might have to do some running” 

 

“It’s healed enough I can run and swim if needed” he smiled gratefully at it.

At midnight, the three snuck down heading for the exit.

 

“You’re seriously not going to fall for that!” Hermione hissed from her comfy chair.

 

“Of course, we are!” Ron snapped leading the others out. 

 

“Guys think this could get you seriously expelled or worse killed.

She ran in front of them.

 

“I don’t want fellow students in danger I certainly don’t want you to risk your life over pride” she stated

 

“Sorry Hermione but like my mum says were boys we like to do these things deadly or not.”

 

“Fine if you boys want to be expelled whatever I’m going back to bed” she turned to see the fat lady wasn’t in her portrait.

 

“…..um….can I tag along?” Hermione asked

 

“Fine but be quiet” Harry nodded, Ron rolled his eyes as they snuck down to the third floor.

 

Looking for a locked door, seeing as a locked door would be a very big said to a secret. they suddenly hear a meow from behind them. 

 

"It's Filch's cat Miss Norris! run!" Hermione led the boys down the hallway looking for a door faster.

 

“Their somewhere around here Miss Norris I just know it.”

 

The voice made Ron and Harry’s blood freeze bolting to the next door

 

“It’s locked” Ron hissed

 

“Move” Hermione got in front of them. <= Alohomora  =>

 

The door unlocked and Hermione ran in the others following they shut the door quietly waiting for Filch to pass by.

 

It was a good few minutes before there was a crash somewhere else in the castle Filch's footsteps raced off.

 

"That was louder then it should have been? Did someone else know our adventure was happening tonight?" Hermione whispered.

 

"No Ron and I didn't tell anyone. Neville and you didn't know long enough. Who could it be?"

“Harry” Neville tugged Harry's sleeve hard.

 

“Not now Neville” he whispered.

 

“Haaaaarrrry” Neville whimpered tugging harder.

 

Harry turned around rather quickly the four looked to see a three-headed beast slowly stand up. The beast looked like a dog. Only with three heads on one body, it seemed it had snapped from its sleepy stupor just as Harry had snapped from his shock.

 

“Run!!” he bolted out the others followed in tow lucky they got the door shut as the dog launched at the door. They ran back to the up to Gryffindor tower quickly. Surprisingly they didn’t get caught.

 

“What the bloody hell is that thing doing in the school!?” Ron shouted. Harry couldn’t agree more.

 

“That thing is way too dangerous!” Ron went on a rant about how dangerous it was.

 

“It’s guarding something” Hermione finally spoke reaching the door to the girl’s room.

 

“Didn’t you see it?” Hermione asked scolding lightly

 

“Sorry Hermione but when you have three heads growling at you I don’t think you’re going to look at its feet” Harry yawned tiredly from running.

 

“There was a trap door under its feet.” Hermione sighed

“’I’m going to bed before you get us killed, or worse expelled.” She hissed leaving them in them to chat among themselves.

 

“She needs to get her priorities straight” Ron mumbled leading Harry and Neville back to their dorm room.

 

“Let’s just get to bed, before Neville faints, he looks really pale. After falling off a broom I highly doubt he wants to stay up any longer than needed.” Harry commented half dragging the pale boy to their room.

 

Halloween rolled around. Harry and Ron were having fun neither of them took notice to Hermione Granger’s mood. After Charms class, Hermione wasn’t seen for the rest of the day.

 

“Has anyone seen Hermione?” Harry began to worry for the girl.

 

Neville was the first to speak.

 

“She’s been in a girls bathroom crying. Something about Pansy picking on her and her not having any friends to go to” Neville didn’t know all the details but gave what he did know.

 

“TROOOOLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROOOOLLLL” Professor Quirrell called out running in. “I thought you ought to know” with that he fainted.

 

Students started to scramble in fear. Screams heard as they scrambled to escape.

“SIIIILLLEEENCCCCEEE” Albus roared causing everyone to freeze and look to him.

 

“Perfects lead the first years back to the common rooms. Everyone is to return to their common rooms immediately” He kept his voice calm as everyone started a file of lines to get back to their common rooms.

 

Percy reassured that they were fine and to keep up with him.

“Oh no; Hermione doesn’t know. There's a troll in the castle.” Harry whispered.

“Okay so?” Ron asked.

“We need to go find her” Harry stated.

 

Neville looked pale.

“I-I’ll keep them from knowing you're gone” he whispered not sure about going after Hermione cause of the troll.

 

“Thanks, Neville come on Ron!” Harry hissed sneaking away from the group. They ran down the hall. Harry yanked Ron to the wall they watched the giant enter the bathroom then there's a light scream. Harry and Ron didn’t bother to think of a plan they run in.

 

“Okay, we found Hermione and the troll. Now, what Harry he’s going to kill her!” Ron panicked. 

 

“We have to get Hermione out of there.” Harry sighed looking for some way to get the trolls attention.

 

Harry froze when the idea popped into his head. Not thinking of the possible outcomes; he ran jumping on the trolls back.

 

“DO SOMETHING RON”

 

“LIKE WHAT”

 

“ANYTHING” Harry yelled as his wand got stuck in the troll’s nose.

 

“Ummm….uh…Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron shouted the club bolted up quite a bit before falling and hitting the troll on the head. The troll fell knocked out cold.

 

“Is it dead?” Ron asked.

 

“No I think it’s knocked out” Harry grunted retrieving his wand.

 

“Ewww troll boogies ” he whipped it on the troll’s pants.

 

A few seconds later teachers ran in.

 

“What is going on here?!” McGonagall asked quite surprised to see the three. “Why aren’t you in your common room with the other students?!!”

 

“It’s my fault professor” Hermione spoke up.

“I thought I could take the troll on myself…….if it wasn’t for these two I would be dead” Hermione looked to the floor. Harry and Ron looked shocked but quickly hid it to make sure Hermione's story didn’t fall through.

 

“Five points from Gryffindor for this” she scolded as Hermione left. She turned to the other two.

 

“As for you two! For fighting a full grown troll……Five points each to Gryffindor.” she called out before sending them off to their common room.

 

“Hey Hermione” Ron called out catching up to her.

“Thanks….um….would you want to hang out with us Saturday?” Ron asked he noticed, Hermione's eyes lit up.

“As friends?” Hermione asked grinning when Harry nodded.

“Then yes….but I need to go to the library to study…” Harry looked at Ron.

“We actually have homework so we’ll join you and get it done” he smiled. The three made it up to Gryffindor and went straight to bed.

 

October turned to November and the weather got colder. Quidditch was starting up there the first game was tomorrow.

 

“Excited or nervous?” Hermione asked him.

 

“Both” Harry replied

 

The next morning Harry couldn’t eat he was too terrified.

 

“Harry you need to eat something” Hermione nagged

 

“Not hungry” he whispered

 

“Hermione's right Harry….at least a bit of toast” Neville tried though coward back when Harry looked to him. He shook his head no.

 

“Harry you need your strength” George scolded.

 

“Eat something the other team will be going after you. You need food to stay upright.” Fred scolded as well both was worried about Harry

 

Harry finally ate something as time rolled slowly they went down to the locker room.

 

“Alright, team…..we are going to win this time.” Wood nodded

 

“We have nothing to fear. We can do it” Wood smirked

 

“Let’s go kick some Slytherin tail!” they walked out on the field.

Madam hooch was the referee of the game.

 

“I want a nice clean game!” she announced looking at Slytherin captain Flint. The game was anything but fair. Flint tried to smash into Harry several times. Then Harry’s broom started acting up. Hermione and Ron noticed it was Snape. After distracting Snape Harry manage to get the snitch but nearly swallowed it. Still Gryffindor won, Harry was happy for the rest of the day.

Next Monday was like every Monday, but during their free time, Hermione made them all come with her to the library.

 

“So you guys remember the beast we saw a few months ago right?” when they nodded she continued.

 

“Well, I have been looking and looking. For what we saw that night, it’s a Cerberus. “She said with a small smirk on her face

 

“Now the only thing left is to figure out what’s hiding under it.” Hermione sighed.

 

“We could ask the gamekeeper Hagrid?” Neville piped up hiding his head in his book.

 

Everyone looked confused at him.

 

“He’s the magical creatures teacher….if anyone would know about beast on Hogwarts grounds wouldn’t it be him?” Neville hides his face in his book scared to meet their looks.

 

“….That might work let's try….coming too Neville?” Harry asked as the others packed up.

 

“Nope I’m perfectly happy right here….or in the common room….good luck,” he said finally as they all rushed off leaving him there.

 

Harry knocked on Hagrid’s door. “Hey Hagrid we have a paper on unicorn hair could you give us some info on unicorns?” Hagrid invited them in. After a while of talking Harry’s plan fell into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.


	5. It’s what big brothers do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's been bailing Harry out of trouble at the last second?

“I don think a unicorn can take on a three-headed dog beast “Harry started.

“Yar darn tutin’ it can’ a three-headed dog-like Fluffy could tare it apart!” Hagrid smiled not realizing his mistake. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“Why is /Fluffy/ in the castle?” Hermione asked bluntly.

“What? How do you know he’s in the castle? It’s not like he’s in there guarding a valuable thing for Dumbledore.” Hagrid paled seeing them look at each other then him again. “I shouldn’t have said that” he mumbled loudly repeating it again and again.

“Dumbledore has secrets it’s probably some old sock or candy or something” Hermione tried to throw another lure Hagrid didn’t disappoint her.

“WHAT! that’s crazy talk? It’s something Nicolas Flamel. Gave Dumbledore a long time ago…… out all three of ya out “he pushed them out before they could ask who Nicolas Flamel was.

Harry ran back up to the school

“Looked like we have our work cut out for us guys” Ron nodded.

“Harry something tells me this isn't something to talk about outside or where others can hear us” Hermione chirped pointing at Pansy peeking out behind a tree then quickly backed to hiding.

“Hermione's right we keep our finding between us. Let’s let Neville out of the loop so he can cover for us when we need to,” Harry announced.  
Christmas was coming up quickly soon Hermione would be heading home and Harry signed up to stay at school. Ron, the twins, and Percy all signed up so their parents could go visit their brother Charlie.

“Okay so while I’m away you two try to figure out anything you can.” Hermione nodded with them.

“Owl me if you find anything.” She reminded them.

“As soon as we do” Harry helped her on the carriage that takes her to the train. 

“See you after Christmas Hermione” Ron waves as the carriage starts to move. Hermione waves back her smile cracking slightly.

“Think she's going to miss us?” Ron keeps waving.

“I don’t know….i already miss her” Harry responded punching Ron when he rolled his eyes.

“You're both sappy!” Ron tried to defend

“No, your cold” Harry grins when Ron looks at hm hurt.

“….Fine truth is I miss her too…..need her help with my homework “

“Ice cold colder then Malfoy”

“DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT FERRET!!”Ron chases a laughing Harry down the hall. Neither noticed a blonde boy watching them. 

“……That’s mister ferret weasel” he mumbled going off to the potion room.  
Harry expected to get nothing for Christmas, but when he woke up Christmas day he could a few gifts at the end of the bed. Shocked he got up looking them over.

“Are you finally awake? I wanted to wait and open mine with you and see what you get as well” Ron smiled. Harry nodded opening a gift.

“Oh no mom had sown you a sweater too” Ron groaned. Harry’s sweater was emerald green and had an [H] on the front in silver he quickly put it on, eating some fudge that came with the gift.

The next gift was from his aunt. Muggle money he handed to an excited Ron.  
“Keep it” he smiled. Going on with his own presents he got chocolate and a few fairytale books from Hermione with a small note.

{Harry you said you never got to read these types of books. These are my favorites so take good care of them. – Hermione}

Harry smiled at the gift, looking down he found a box opening it it held a book. opening the book up it had pictures of different animals a small note in the front. 

{you seem fascinated with every creature we encountered when you were a baby. Harry I hope this gets to you. -J}

He set the book of creatures down, before opening up his last present.  
Ron gasped seeing the blanket like cloth.

“I have heard of that….if it’s what I think it is”

“What?”

“Try it on! Harry, it might be a rare invisibility cloak!”

Harry tried the cloak on and from the neck down he disappeared.  
“WHOA,” he grinned looking for a note.

{I want you to have this it belong to your father now it belongs to you}

The handwriting was neat almost perfect he wondered who it was, but the cloak was his dad's now it’s his. It made him sad and cling to the cloak more knowing it was his father's first. 

He noticed something else that came with the cloak it was a picture of a man he stood next to a woman holding a baby it wasn’t in color but when he turned it over it said.  
{James and Lily with Harry –RB}

‘Who is RB?’ Harry thought to himself whoever he was did he send the cloak? Is he still alive out there? Harry wish he knew.

Harry used the cloak every night, getting braver he explored the castle. There was someone always covering for him every time he nearly gets caught someone would break or push something over.

Finally, he and Ron hatched a plan. Harry would take the cloak and go into the restricted section. As dangerous as it was Harry wasn’t scare, he was down right terrified. As he made his way down to the library he nearly ran into Snape.

Snape had paused looking around when he didn’t see or hear anything, so he kept moving. Next, Harry froze hiding by a statue, as Professor Quirrell walked by. Holding his breath he ran quietly passed Fitch's back to the library door looking around he entered shutting the door.

‘Their on high alert tonight’ Harry thought to himself. He made his way to the restricted section.

He looked at all the books some had to write he couldn’t read, others were faded and hard to read. Looking through the books, he noticed a rather large one that seemed to have no letters on it.

Picking it up, he opened it hoping it was the right book. When the book started to scream, he shut it quickly trying to get it to shut up but it didn’t. 

Quickly he put it back on the shelf the lantern he borrowed from Ron fell as he wrapped the cloak around himself running quickly dodging Flich as he ran past him. Harry then nearly ran into Snape stopping just a foot away, listening to their conversation.

“Whoever was in the library was in the restricted section. I found this” Filch held up the lantern, the glass was broken from falling off the desk Harry had put it on. ‘Dang, I’ll owe Ron a new one’ Harry thought, as he moved inching to the door.

“You didn’t see anyone?” Snape narrowed his eyes looking toward Harry as he moved closer Harry stepped back holding his breath again. Harry could have sworn his heart was about to jump out and make a run for it.  
“What is it?” Filch asked petting his cat. Miss Norris seemed to know Harry was there.  
“Nothing….If they were in the restricted section they couldn’t have gone far” Snape seem to concentrate on where Harry was. A large bang had helped Snape snapp  
out of his trance, looking behind Harry he began to speed walk that way. 

Harry quickly and quietly as he could flee into an open door.

‘Thank you whoever keeps doing that’ Harry mentally thanked whoever’s knocking things over.

He watches Snape and Filch run off to the sound. The room Harry was now hiding in was an abandoned room he noticed around him was a mirror and a few desks.  
Walking over to the mirror he took off his cloak. The mirror had a gold border with.  
“….” He froze seeing two people behind him, he turned looking. There was no one with him. With a frown, he looked back at them. The woman had firey red hair and vivid green eyes. The man had the just-got-out-of-bed mess of a hair that Harry had. His eyes were golden like a snitch. Both are smiling at him. While the man stood at what look like six foot, the women looked like she stood at five foot and nine inches. There was something else his father’s lower half. Harry moved closer as it changed. It wasn’t human, he had a tail. What was it….he read about it once.  
“Naga?” Harry asked watching his father nodded  
.  
“Mom….dad?”Harry noticed the woman’s smile grow sad. His father’s smile seems to have dropped. Something was off.

Stepping closer he noticed another male taller than his father with angel kissed blonde hair. This man was also a naga. His stormy grey-blue eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t place him. 

He was right behind his father they seem to be holding hands, the one that’s not on Harry’s shoulder. The Blonde man put his hand on Harry’s head smirking. Harry felt safe with him. Instantly he remembers who he looked like, he backed up quickly.

“Malfoy….” The blonde seemed mad that he called him that, getting a disapproving look from his own parents. Why was he there? There was something going on. Harry didn’t like where this was going, grabbing his cloak he quickly fled from the room. So many questions entered his head. He wondered if it was a huge prank put on by the mirror itself.

'Was that Malfoy’s dad?’ he mentally tried to wrap his head around that thought. Vowing to just forget it he made his way back to the common room.

“Well?? Anything” Ron asked looking at him when he arrived back. Harry shook his head no, telling him what happen. He left out what he saw in the mirror, he didn’t know who that man was, but that wasn’t his goal.

Winter break came to an end rather quickly; the boys hated how fast it had happened, but were glad Hermione was joining them again. Harry clued her in about what had happened. The three discussed everything under the sun about the winter break when Neville tumbled in.

“You okay Nev?” Harry asked

“Pansy used me f-for target p-p-practice after we got off the train.” Neville shifts uncomfortably.

“Does anyone know how to unbind legs?” he whispered relieved when Hermione came to his aid.

He nodded thanks to her as Ron helped him off the floor.

“Why didn’t you wipe the floor with her?” Ron asked pissed she attacked him.

“O-one I-I’m t-terrified of fighting others…..e-even d-dueling! T-t-two he-she's a-a girl” Neville grabbed a pillow from the couch covering his face, Ron snorted.

“I’m not so sure the pug face is female”

“RONALD” Hermione scolded

“Ron’s right Neville, there’s no documented evidence to prove Parkinson is a female.” Harry dodged a book aimed at him as Hermione screamed.

“Three she had two others with her! So unfair as if I could take on one! Three is a nightmare!”Neville called out now that he couldn’t see their faces he felt braver.

“Not to mention your fear of others faces….we need to work on that before they do something less safe.” Hermione sighed patting her friend on the back. Neville smiled looking at her before nodding.

“I-I think I-I’m going to go to bed….g-good night” Neville fled upstairs leaving the trio down to talk once more about flamel.

“I swear that name keeps popping in my head!” Harry sighed taking a chocolate frog from the twins, who watched them in amusement. The trio didn’t care f the twins heard, seeing as they could use their prank skills for distractions. 

"This famel guy is one elusive wizard." Ron mumbled messing up his hair with his hands trying to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.


	6. The Stones in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.

Harry looked at the card he got; it was another Dumbledore like the one he had gotten from the train.

“Oh, my graces…..FINALLY” he yelled the others looking at him like he had gone insane.

“{Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel} this is what I had read before! We finally found it!!” Harry cheered Hermione looked like she was trying to remember something, as Ron was dancing around happy to have at least found something new.

“Twelve uses of dragon’s blood ….” Hermione mumbled before bolting upstairs, leaving a very confused Ron and Harry.

“I never thought to look here in this book about it!” Hermione came down with a Book that didn’t look like something she should be able to carry that easily. She quickly skimmed the pages.

“HA! Okay so Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer’s Stone!” she puffed her head high for her success.

“Okay, so what does this have to do with Fluffy the three-headed terror?” Ron asked still trying to put it together.

“His Stone….by what this book says it is an ingredient to a potion called Elixir of Life which grants immortality” Harry mumbled reading the book.

“Why is it under Fluffy? The card said Dumbledore and Flannel are friends so that means Flannel needed it protected from someone else right?” Hermione added.

“So our next goal is to find out. Who is wanting that stone so bad they need it.” Ron finished.

The trio decided to call it a night. The next morning was a nightmare starting with the newspaper.

**NICOLAS FLAMEL’S FAMILY FOUND DEAD**

That’s right my dear readers! Mr.Flamel and his wife were found dead this morning by a friend. Who hadn’t seen them in months! Who could do this to the poor man and his wife? All the blood and gore was sickening even to the aurora’s who responded to the call. There was a note in one of Flamels Journals that concern them more.

_“If my wife and I are found dead, and my Mirror of Erised is missing. Someone has stolen the stone. I placed it in there to keep it safe from robbers. Start with Hogwarts then moves your search to the current dark lord”._

SOMEONE STOLE THE STONE! A greedy thief wanting immortality also killed leaving no trace of who they were! Readers if you see he says to start at Hogwarts! Could he be talking about his long time friend Albus Dumbledore? Some of the famous creator’s notes suggest a fight between them.

_“Albus has yet again purposely blown up one of my potions. I don’t know what’s wrong with him today. He seems to be mad; perhaps it was his secret lover's fault?”_

A SECRET LOVER! Albus, what are you doing? With this and many other bits, it seems if he and his lover are still together they have one hell of a rocky relationship. Who is this lover? Why would he take it out on his and Flamel’s work? What’s this yet again business, Flamel seems tired of it? Well, fear not dear readers I will get to the bottom of this!

  
** Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. **

Harry could not believe what he just read. Flamel was dead, and to top that the stone was here. It didn’t make sense why would Dumbledore steal it. Harry look to the others.

“Tell. No one...”Hermione whispered fear was in her eyes.  
“I believe we came over something we shouldn’t know” she continued slowly.

“We have to get it out of his grip….I don’t care where it goes, but the students are in danger with it here” Harry whispered the others looked fearful of what would happen.  
There was a low roar of whispers, as people read the news a lot of people were looking to Dumbledore. Who kept an emotionless mask on as he read the paper.

“This is my home now, I’m not letting some stone and a cold-blooded killer take that from me.” Harry looked to them. Ron nodded as Hermione sighed agreeing silently that they would help.

“Q-quidditch is today let’s act like that is our main focus,” Ron said trying to stuff his face and hide his own fear.

“Oh nooo,” Harry groaned he had been practicing all week. Harry looked up to the main table, Snape was staring right at him.

“Snape is the referee today” Harry groaned again.  
“I swear he hates me….I don’t even know why.” He sighs leading them out of the great hall.

“…do not go?” Hermione didn’t feel comfortable about Harry playing.

“I can't there is no replacement seeker” Harry grumbled feeling Ron pat his shoulder.  
“We’ll be cheering you on.” He smiled leading them off.

Once Wood finished their team meeting they went out.

Ron and Hermione watched with a nervous Neville. Ron hissed when an elbow hit him in the back of the head.

“Watch out Parkinson you’ll catch the disease of poor people if you touch them.” A Slytherin girl snickered. Hermione sighed knowing the groups of girls were like a female version of Malfoy and his cronies.

“Buzz off Parkinson,” she says still watching Harry fly around.

“Make me mud-blood! Say Longbottom you should join the Gryffindor team. I mean they suck already maybe add you and the mud-blood would help. I highly doubt that though. Unless she uses her ugly features to scare the other teams.” Parkinson laughed along with the two girls with her.

Neville was to a breaking point had been picking on him ever since school had started back up, closing his eyes and not turning around.

“Last time I checked your pug face breaks every mirror, before you step in the room. Hermione is diamonds hidden in a place you can’t see!” he hissed out.

“I never hit a girl, but I swear if you don’t leave me alone I will hex you” Neville opened his eyes looking up to his feet in fear of his friend's judgment. Had he looked he would have noticed Ron and Hermione's shocked faces or the proud sparkle in Ron’s eyes.

“…..PFFFT oh please! You defend the mud-blood you might as well marry her. With your sack for brains at least then you won’t have to worry about being alone.” She laughed again her laugh was highly annoying to Hermione.

A bludger nearly hits Ron if it wasn’t for Fred getting in the way hitting it away. He tried to ignore the annoying girl behind him even going as far as to hold Hermione closer to him.  
“Eww! Weasley, it seems you don’t have any possible taste. I guess Neville’s living alone unless his sappy heart can catch that creepy blonde raven claw” Pansy continued to call them this and that trying to provoke them.

“Aim behind me! There’s a big fat face for you” Ron yelled over the cheering making the twins laugh.

“Your brothers are blinder than bats and stuck up like them too. What makes you think they could hit us blood traitor. You and your little girlfriend should leave Hogwarts it’s ruining her good name.” Pansy wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

“If we’re ruining her name, then you destroyed it walking in this year.” Hermione huffed.

“Did you know the Parkinson family nearly got banned when pansy’s father was still in the school” Luna had wandered up to her friends.

“Sorry, I’m late my shoes went missing again.” She smiled.

Harry quickly looked around for the snitch, as Snape favored Hufflepuff. Once Harry saw it he dropped diving past. Snape who only saw red, as he snatched it yanking up. Gryffindor won yet again. Parkson elbowed Hermione in the back of the head this time.

“Scram! Parkinson!” Hermione she yelled turning to the other girl, Hermione drawled her wand causing Ron, Neville, and Luna to draw their’s as well, Parkson sighed as she knew she was out numbered and moved back to the slytherin team's side.

Once Parkson was gone hermione and the gang went back to cheering Harry on cheering louder when he caught the snitch.

“Cutting it close Potter!” Wood called relieved he found the snitch. Gryffindor went to dinner celebrating the win.


	7. Checkmate!

The next few weeks went by in a blur. However, the Sorcerer’s Stone and the mirror of Erised was on their mind. It took a lot, but finally Harry told them about it.

“You’re not disgusted?” Harry asked confused and happy at the same time.

“Harry we have known each other for months. It feels like you have been my friend for years…no I’m not” Ron pulled his best friend into a headlock messing up his hair more. The two started to rough house and laugh.

“Sides no way you could be a Malfoy, you’re too nice and playful!” Hermione stated as they calmed down. 

“We can figure that out another day. For now, we need to get on with studying” Hermione had started drawing up study schedules and organizing her notes by color code. Harry and Ron tried to follow her, but seeing as they were less organized they told her to share her notes, she happily shared them knowing full well they needed her.

“Hermione, the exams are ages away,”Ron complained for the seventh time that hour.

“Ten weeks,” Hermione snapped.

“But that’s so far away! What are you studying for, you already know it all.”

“What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They’re very important!”She hissed.

The teachers seemed to be agreeing with Hermione. They piled so much homework on them. It was tiring as they tried to keep up. Hermione had less trouble than Ron and Harry, she even took to teaching them and re-teaching them everything in hopes to help, it always did.

“Where would we be without you Hermione” Harry mumbled yawning again.

“In a cave somewhere, nothing but rocks to eat,” Ron answered yawning as well.

“…..Go to bed guys, you’re tired. This is the third night this week that we studied late….talk to you in the morning” she mumbled smiling as they walked over to her.

“Hermione you're like a sister. I never got” Harry smiled hugging her and kissing her forehead. “Dont stay up to late or you’ll regret it.” when she nodded he started for the stairs.

“Thanks Hermione….for everything. And I really mean it I know sometimes i'm an ass, but you really are a great sister in all but blood” Ron mumbled making her giggle as they hugged. He pecked her cheek, before following Harry upstairs.

“You two are the best brothers in the world…..thank you” Hermione knew they had long since gotten into the boys stair way, and wouldn't hear her, but she said it anyway.

The next morning after breakfast the trio went to the library before potions class.

“I’ll never remember this,” Ron burst out, throwing down his book.

“Did you see Dumbledore was limping…..so was Snape…” Harry mumbled cautiously looking around. He couldn’t focus on the task at hand.

“Yeah something wasn’t right there” Ron mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“I did a wandless check the wounds were caused by a dog and not just any dog” Hermione whispered.

“You can do wandless magic???” Harry snapped to look at Hermione.

“I have been practicing it. Fred said it would come in handy because it’s untraceable.” She smirked.

Harry and Ron watch her in awe, as Ron checked the time.

“You are going to teach us? Preferably after potions, we need to get to potions seeing as finals start today” Ron asked Hermione nodded as they started packing up for class.

Finals were a pain. Some were writing an essay like potions. They had to name six different ones, they had learned plus what they could do.

“I hate him so much,” Harry mumbled Ron nodded to agree.

They had practical exams like making a rock tap-dance across the floor for charms.  
Professor McGonagall made them turn a rat into a jewelry case. 

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions. About random old wizards and what they created. Harry did his best not to fall asleep during this time.

“That was far easier than I thought it would be,” said Hermione grinned leading them outside into the sun to relax a bit. Hermione always liked to go the lake to relax, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped down in the grass letting the sun's warmth warm them.

Later that day the trio called a friend only meeting in an abandoned room. The meeting consists of the twins, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. The clued the others in what was going on.

“If both of them are limping means they are after it.” Hermione sighed.

“Put the puppy to sleep,” Luna said looking out the window.

“So once you get the stone. What are you going to do with it?” Fred asked Hermione looked to Harry, who looked to Ron, who looked to her.

“We…..have not thought that far ahead…” Hermione groaned, and slapped her cheek.

“If we get the stone we need to send it away, it won’t be safe here.” Harry looked to the ceiling.

“Send it to the Noble house of Snakes. They won’t use it for they don’t need it” Luna once again was being cryptic as per usual. The trio learned in the past months if Luna says it’s safe, it’s safe, if she tells you don’t do it, you don’t do it.

“…..Luna the noble house of snakes means anyone in Slytherin; even Vold-You-know-who…..and he’s supposed to be dead….” Harry tried to think who in Slytherin wouldn’t need the stone.

“There is only one family that can slither better then they can walk. With angelic looks they carry themselves with attitude fit for spoiled princesses” Luna turned to them as she spoke.

“Malfoy!” Ron jumped up confusing everyone but Luna.

“Of course, it’s Malfoy! They don’t need it cause rumor has it their family is descendants of the naga race! All they have to do is find their scalemate and soul bond, then BAM they're immortal…..at least that’s what the book said.” Ron blushed at everyone staring.

“Our Ronnie picked up a book and read it willingly?” Fred teased as George cooed at him.

“Shut up….I was curious what a naga was….potions class only teaches us how deadly their poisons are, and that’s it.” Ron shrugged his shoulders. Harry’s stomach did flips remembering what was in the mirror the night he found it. Of course, he went back only to find it gone.

“Okay, so we send it to Malfoy senior” Harry sighed again.

“We go tonight” Hermione cleared her throat finishing his sentence.

That night Neville had wandlessly transforming pillows into Ron and Harry, so they could act like they were there the whole night. Once the pillows were placed Ron and Harry meet Hermione downstairs.

“I’m glad we all learned how to do things wandlessly. It’s so much easier than with a wand.” Ron stated, getting under the cloak.

“I read once that only the purest blood wizards and witches need wands. That means you either have muggle in you or a magical creature dormant in you. We won’t find that out till we hit thirteen. That would be the start our third year” Hermione explained before the three started the adventure to the door.

Harry whispered waving his hand. When the door unlocked, they quickly moved inside. They look to see someone had already put Fluffy to sleep.

“Oh, no…,” Hermione whispered as they got around the dog pushing its paw gently off the door they quietly moved the door looking down into darkness. 

“I hate it when we can't see” ron groaned.

“Guys….the music stopped” Harry slowly looked up as Fluffy slowly woke up looking at them. “Jump!” he shouted, they jumped down into something barely missing a jaw full of teeth.

“What the…..what is this stuff?!” Harry panicked, Ron was struggling, and screaming. Hermione quickly searched through her brain.

“Devil’s snare! Stop moving you’ll fall through” with that she calmed herself, sinking till she landed on her butt.

“You have to calm down!” She sighed when they weren’t calming down.

“What did professor Sprout say again um….cold….damp” Hermione was rushing her brain the best she could.

“H-hurry Hermione, it’s around Ron’s neck!” Harry struggled to get to his friend trying to get it off.

“H-har-rry” Ron cried out as his air was being cut off. The next thing the boys knew there was a fire around them, and someone had dropped in with them dodging a barking dog.

“I swear potter! This is the most dangerous thing your bullheaded mind could get you into!” Draco’s voice rang out as he dusted himself off.

“What are you three thinking?! Wait I don’t want to know.” Malfoy rubbed his forehead, the boy who was the closest lead to his brother was going to be the death of him.

“Crabbe! Goyle! Blaise! Theodore! Shut that damn mutt up!” a few minutes later Fluffy was hog-tied with an Icy muzzle on each of its mouths. Vincent jumped first landing he caught a glassy looking Goyle, who turned normal. Once Vincent set Goyle down, he caught Blaise, and then did the same with Theodore. Vincent himself had tattoos all over his body in deep purple markings spikes and triangles settled across his skin. The markings slowly faded off him as he shortened back to his normal height.

“….what are you two?” Ron asked slightly scared, but at the same time impressed.

“Natural born golems…I’m a water golem. Vincent is a dark golem.” Gregory looked unfazed by the question.

“We came from two pureblood golem families. So naturally we were born with our powers.” Crabbe added dusting off his pants.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Ron hissed, confused why their enemies were helping them.

“I’m here because I have a debt to Granger here. I’m not about to let her die before I pay it back” he hissed back clearly not wanting to be here.

“Thank you Malfoy…since you five are down here you might as well come with us. We’re trying to get the stone before Dumbledore or Snape.” She didn’t know why, but she felt they could use the Slytherin gang’s help.

“So now we’re helping each other out?” Ron glared at Malfoy.

“It appears so…..truce for now?” Malfoy held out his hand. Ron took a minute, looking to Harry and Hermione before shaking the hand held out to him.

“Bale on me once, I will turn you into puppy chow” Ron threatened.

“Likewise Weasley” Malfoy replied dryly the eight got to moving quickly.

They moved on to the next room looking around, there was a lot of keys flying around.

“Those are weird birds” Hermione commented softly.

“They aren’t bird Hermione their keys” Harry looked in awe.

“That’s a lot of keys” Ron mumbled having looked up. Ron bravely ran through to the door.

“…. They don’t seem to be targeting us……passive aggressive I guess.” He snorted out looking through them before tugging on the door knob

“Okay so we need a big probably silver key” Hermione called out, as Draco tossed Blaise and Harry a broom from the corner.

“Let’s get to finding it, cause there is a rainbow of keys with different shapes and sizes” Draco called out as he flew into the air, looking for the key. After several minutes, they couldn’t tell which one was the one they needed.

“Any chance we can get more details on that key there are several silver ones,” Harry asked.

“Ummm well…..old fashioned, a simple key by the looks of the door itself” Hermione answered.

“Does that help?” She asked.

“….yes!” Harry charged in snatching a see tossing it to them, as he dodged the keys that chased him.

“That one's too small Harry! Try looking for a bigger one!” Theodore who had caught the key trying it.

“Potter! Over there its wings are broken!” Malfoy pointed to one with a broken wing.

Harry charged but nearly ran into the wall.

“It’s easily spooked…..Draco come from the right; I’ll come from above it, Blaise from the left. Let’s force it down. Crabbe and Goyle get ready to catch it.” Harry called out.

“NOW” the plan went swiftly, Goyle caught it rushing to get it in and unlock the door. Once the door was open they all ran through, they abandon the brooms in the room for the sake of getting out alive.

In the next room, they notice a chessboard. Ron was in heaven, as was Goyle.

“Do you play Goyle?” Ron asked, noticing how the others eyes light up.

“Does he play? PFFFT more like plays and beats anyone. Even his father who was chess champion for twenty years loses to his own son!” Draco boasted. Goyle blushed kicking a rock with his foot.

“It’s a side hobby. I enjoy for the sake of needing to relax” Goyle explains quickly.

“Okay, so there seem to be only a few spaces open…..Hermione takes the queen’s space. Goyle take the bishop I’ll take the missing knights” Ron called out Goyle went to his spot no questions asked. The game seemed to go on forever.  
“Ron…..the only logical move now is if you move, but that puts you in danger….” Goyle didn’t like that.

“Don’t moves tell I re-evaluate the board” Goyle looked for possible ways to get past this.

“Goyle, this is the only way to ensure us the game…” Ron sputtered out.

“No-“Goyle was having quite a bit of fun playing, but with pieces hurting other pieces. He felt a connecting to Ron, he couldn’t possibly risk Ron’s life. He didn’t like the idea as much. He wasn’t sure when he started caring for the redhead. Perhaps it was just the new found interest they both have.

“He’s right Gregory…..I hate to admit it, but he’s right” Draco had been watching. He voiced his opinion the whole game.

When Ron made his move, Draco had to hold Harry from jumping on the board.

“Do not move Granger!” Crabbe warned her. Potter struggled to stay off the board with Draco and Crabbe holding him back.

“That would be cheating Potter!” Crabbe tightens his grip, as Ron fell, Goyle moves three spaces. Goyle called out his favorite saying.

“Checkmate….you lose” he smirked watching the knight's sword drop to his feet, and the knight tosses his crown to join his sword. Once the game was over the gang, ran over checking over Ron.

“He’s okay, just out for now….Gregory and I will take him back. Go on without us” Crabbe picked the small red head up caring him back the way they came through. With Gregory in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.


	8. If we do this, we do it together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont own Harry potter series.

Harry led the four remaining kids to the next room. The next room seemed to be a bigger puzzle. Looking at the ceiling which was made of a large mirror, it reflected over the maze that was in front of him. 

Harry stepped on the first square before the slytherin boys could stop him. When he didn’t feel anything he went to the next.

“What’s the point of this maze?” Harry asked when he went to take another step his legs were frozen. 

“I’m stuck! Help!” he looked back. Hermione took a step on the square before Draco could stop her.

“Idiots! …..Alright i’ll explain. Welcome to the game called Maze Escape. In a normal Maze escape, there’s two teams of whatever number, they just have to be equal. The point of the game is to put two people on the floor switches so the others can get through. By looking at the mirror map two of us will be turning back at the end of this game.” He pointed out.

“Potter, Granger and I will go forward. Blaise you go right, and Theodore you go left.” He paused to let them respond, and continued when all he got were nods.

“The reason you couldn’t move is, because it was another player’s turn. Everyone gets to move once per turn. The rotation will go as followed Potter, Granger, me, Blaise, then finally Theodore.”

“While it’s not your turn you can’t move.” Draco finished stepping on once there was room.

“You seem less annoyed then you should be” Harry commented.  
“It’s because I don’t expect you two to know this game…..it’s an old game that was invented by a very bored Malfoy ages ago…..the older families play it. Since you two have been living with muggle families all your life. I don’t expect you to know the game.” Draco ignored Hermione's glare.

“Now Potter take a step, good now Granger your turn. Oh and you’ll glow when it’s your turn” Draco stated as they got everyone on the board.  
“Does this get tricky?” Hermione asked.

“It will when you can’t see your teammates, you can’t hear them. There are a few traps in the game so watch out.” Draco watched Hermione's face turn to horror.

“You should have told us before! Now, what are we going to do!” Granger groaned.

“Keep playing” Harry answered, he took a step allowing Hermione to take a step, then Draco, when Blaise's third turn came up, he took a step to the right, and Theodore took his step to the left. 

Harry decided to go right a blue flash happened He turned to hearing someone yelp. 

“Are you okay Malfoy?” Harry tried to step back but it was Hermione's turn.

“Yeah just wet.” Draco cast a wandless spell that dried him off, fixing his hair.

“Oh you can do wandless too?” Hermione took a step next to Harry. When nothing happened, Draco stepped up and a flash of pink happened, he began to snicker. “I love that one, it covers someone in the house they hate. And seeing as you're both still red and gold. There is a slytherin boy wanting to burn his clothes somewhere in this maze.” While Draco was explaining the tile a very annoyed Theodore yanked the red and gold tie off his neck.

Blaise took a step on the right side a purple light flashed. Harry was now cover head to toe in purple paint. Draco started laughing at Harry. 

“You poor thing! Your first time playing and you're covered head to toe in paint it's perfect!” Draco was holding his side loving this.

Harry sighed trying to get it out of his hair, sighing as he found it to be his turn, he moved again.

As the game continued Harry and the two other got to the door, as Theodore and Blaise finally got to the switches.

“WHA!” Harry fell on his ass as the ground shook. He turned looking behind him he noticed the maze was gone.

“Finally” Draco let out a breath of relief nothing to bad happened. He chuckled noticing Theodore was in gryffindor clothes, and Blaise had makeup on his face.  
“The sooner you’re through the door. The sooner we can turn back.”a clearly annoyed Theodore tried to rush them to the next room. 

Harry lead Draco and Hermione through the door.

“The mirror…..” He walked up to it looking in. Draco frowned as he walked up beside Harry. Then a smile grew on his face as it showed them at christmas with their parents.

“What do you see potter?” He asked.

“My parents Lily and James potter….and what looks like an older you, but I dont know why he's here. Maybe he's my uncle? Or godfather?” Harry shrugged. 

"What do you see?" Harry turned to Draco.  
“...my missing brother. We're spending christmas with our parents, and he is cuddled up under my arm, as we watch our parents dance.” Draco didn't mention that his missing brother was Harry. There was no more doubt in his mind, he found his brother. 

"What do you see Granger?" Draco notice her looking at the mirror.

"...An older very beautiful me wearing a mask dancing with a very handsome man at a ball like scene. He has a mask covering all of his face while mine just covers my eyes and nose." she sighed happily. "A prince charming that's what I love about it." Draco refrained from rolling his eyes, smirking to hide his smile.

“Potter I want a permanent truces between you and me. Even If it means I friend Weasley and Granger” 

“...I would like that Malfoy.”

“Draco”

“Harry”

“Professor Quirrell?” Hermione had been glancing in the mirror when the image she was watching had faded. It showed him at the top of the stairs, they had walked down was the professor. The boys jumped looking up wands drawn, as Hermione looked around the mirror for a way to get the stone.

“The mirror is a dangerous thing children” Professor Quirrell spoke as he started down the stairs slowly.

“Tut-tut-tut out of bed and down here? What are you up to? Perhaps you can help me get the stone for Dumbledore” this wasn’t the same professor they had met months ago.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Harry looked at Draco who nodded watching the professor stop. 

“Oh but you do! And now you are going to help me get Flamel’s stone”Quirrell waved his arm knocking Draco and Hermione away from Harry, he forced Harry to look at the mirror. Harry watched as his own image set the stone in his pocket, before putting a stone the same color in his other pocket the boy in the mirror, then handed the second stone to the professor. The stone was a fake, but it was what Harry needed to give him.

“Well boy, do you see it!?” Quirrell growled out becoming impatient.

“Can we go if I give it to you?” Harry whimpered when Quirrell nodded he handed over the second stone. As Quirrell started to laugh excitedly, Harry grabbed Draco and Hermione before taking the chance to try and flee. Flames roared up blocking the exit.

“You said we could leave!” Harry turned wand out.

“I lied potter, I can’t let you three live! After all, you have seen my face you know who I am.” he laughed.

A duel began, but with little experience, the children were trapped trying to figure, how they were going to get out of there. Draco casted the most spells having the most training as Harry and Hermione hide behind the pillar behind him. Draco screamed as a spell hit his arm hurting him. Harry quickly got up firing spells that he had heard draco using. keeping a rapid fire to keep the other from getting any closer.Harry was starting to cry in fear that this was the end Hermione was putting pressure to Draco's wound trying to think of a safe healing spell. No one noticed a very angry dark elf entering the room.

“Stay low!” Snape hissed, keeping up with spells and counters. Harry decided Snape knew better than himself, but couldn’t help Keep throwing spells the two eventually knocked Quirrell's wand out of the corrupt professor's hand.  
“Snape you seem to be conflicted you hate him as much as I do!” Professor Quirrell took a step towards Snape.

“…..I have my reasons. It was not wise for you to aim for the boys broom. Like you did.” Snape answered coldly.

"Professor Snape! Draco's been hit!" Hermione cried out scared, cause the blood had yet to stop. 

"Repeat after me Granger. Episky" snape kept an eye on Quirrell.

<= Episky => she had pointed her wand at the wound, when it healed up, she let out a sigh of relief as did Draco.

"Thanks" he mumbled pulling her to him, before stepping away. It was a two second hug, but a hug nonetheless.

Professor Quirrell didn’t see the shadow portal opening behind him. Or the rather pissed male coming out of it, the portal closed behind him.

“You attacked Potter…You hurt Draco tonight ... and I know a few people who would have come after you. Who are a lot scarier than me. It’s also why I took it upon myself to referee the next game.” Snape smirked knowing exactly was under that cloak behind him. Quirrell growled about to launch for his wand, when the one behind him grabbed him, breaking his arm. Harry was in shock Snape was trying to protect him this whole time.

“You threaten my hatchlings…..you're going to regret that” The mysterious figure had a cloak over his body. The cloak did not cover all of the bottom half which was a tail. Quirrell struggles as his bones were broken slowly. Harry flinched to all the cracking of bones.

“A-are you friends with Malfoy senior!” Harry was being brave as possible though he felt like he was going to faint. Draco knew his mother's tail, but kept quiet.  
“…Yes, hatchling in a way I am” the older male had slammed Quirrell to the ground and was currently hog-tying him down. Once the corrupt professor was all laid and ready for him he opened a portal.

“What can I do for you little Potter?” the naga’s voice became playful.  
Harry held up the stone.

“Take this to him….He doesn’t need immortality so it’s safer with him than here at school.” Harry said quickly.

“…..Very well I will deliver this along with this troublemaker to him…..Get some rest, Harry, you look tired.” The naga tapped Harry’s forehead. Harry fell into Snape’s arms as his world darkened the voice had once the last thing to say.

“Till we meet again hatchling” 

 

“My aren't you a pretty little girl. What's your name?”

“Hermione”

“Such a pretty name. Such a pretty child you are. Watch over harry for me please?”

“Who are you exactly?”

“In due time young lady.” James tapped his fingers in on her forehead, she fainted into Draco's arms.

“Protect them Draco. Your little brother and his friends.” When Draco nodded he kissed Draco’s forehead leaving through another portal taking the hogtied man with him.

When Harry finally woke up, he found himself in the Hospital wing.  
“Well, it’s about damn time Potter…Goyle go fetch Weasley and Granger be discreet.” Draco turned back to him.

“How long was I out?”

“Two days. You were tired to begin with. Snape told Dumbledore that Quirrell tried to kill you. You did something to cause the ex-professor to vanish. You overused your magic. Don’t scare me like that Potter ever again.” Draco sounded worried, and he was. He was sure this was his brother, the bond between them was stronger, than in the clothing store. 

((I would like to take this point to thank Veliusnightmare for the idea of using the stone to delete SOME of Albus spells on Harry. The credit is yours you, beautiful little reader))

“You sound worried” Harry teased.

“My favorite toy nearly broke, of course, I’m worried. Also if questioned me and Hermione were never down there.” ” he teased back, wanting to slap Harry, but he reframed.

“On a more serious note watch your back. Dumbledore’s not buying everything being told.” Once he got his say, he turned taking Blaise, Theodore, and Vincent with him leaving. Hermione and Ron appeared a few minutes later. Harry was happy to see his friends.

“Okay so now that the stone is gone. We have to act like it never happened for us?” Ron asked quietly  
“Yes be the puppet” Hermione answered.

“It's the safest move.” Ron sighed as Harry nodded.

Malfoy manor

“Lucius” James slithered up to his mate.

“I saw Harry today” Lucius snapped his head up to James statement.

“Share the memory?”Lucius got up from his seat walking over his glamour’s fell as he walked, slithering over the rest of the way, James grinned at his scalemate’s eagerness.

“As if I would ever hold it from you Lucius” The two held onto each other both in naga form. James pressed his head to Lucius sharing the memory of James getting the stone from a very scared Harry.

“He is adorable Lucius” James whispered gently.

“Yes he is, but he seems so small…..Harry wasn’t a runt if anything he was a little fatty who loved to curl up” Lucius worried about his youngest hatchlings health.

“Have you told Draco to keep an eye on his brother when there are at school?”  
“Yes. Draco was more than ready to be protective big brother.” James kissed his mate leaning his forehead back to the others replaying the memory so Lucius can get to memorize Harry’s voice.

“They won’t keep our littlest hatchling from us” Lucius vivid gray eyes look into the golden eyes of James. 

“I know” James smiled squealing when Lucius picked him up nearly pulling all of him of the floor both put their glamor back on dancing happily.  
“We have to fatty him back up again I want my pudgy little hatchling back” James chuckles nuzzling into his mates chest getting comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are probably wondering whats happening. The chapters are being cut where I deem fit, along with that i'm taking out and adding in a lot of stuff.


	9. Things get worse before they get better.

Harry felt school ended too quickly for his liking. He was dreading the return to the Dursleys. 

"Professor please. is there anywhere else i can go? their mean and cruel to me" Harry pleaded.

"my boy they are your only family" Dumbledore replied. "you must stay there the wards will protect you from you-know-who."

"Wards?"

"Yes the minister has had me set up wards there. That are to keeps you off the map. When you're at home safe and sound. Far from the darkside as possible. Harry your endanger out there. It's best to stay at the Dursleys."

"So I cant go live with the weasleys?" Harry looked to the floor.

"no i'm afraid not."

"okay.....thank you professor"

"Better hurry Harry the train leaves soon."

Harry did not want to go back to that 'family'. 

“Harry it’s only a few months!” Ron smiled hoping he could cheer him up.

“You do realize they don’t know, you’re not allowed to use magic outside of school?” Hermione tried to reassure him.

“Actually, Petunia knows, because she’s my mother’s sister.” Harry sighed when Ron attempted to comfort him with a pat on the back.

“Thanks for trying guys.” He smiled hugging them as they got off the train. He started for the portal back, only to be pulled aside by Draco into a corner.

“Po-Harry….if you have any trouble with those muggles, owl me. I’ll tell father.” Draco looked dead serious.

“I will….you’ll come with him if I ask you to right” Harry smiled when Draco nodded. Harry turned to leave seeing Malfoy senior he gasps. The man in front of him looks like the man from the mirror.

“Good day sir” he called out slipping past Lucius into the crowd. Lucius seemed disappointed not being able to say hello to his hatchling, but let the boy go for now. 

“Soon…” he heard from behind him turning he saw Narcissa smiled winking at him. He wasn’t a fool, defiantly wasn’t born yesterday.

“James this is dangerous for you, to be switching roles with my /wife/ “he hissed Draco seem to hear hugging Narcissa tightly.

“Hi mom, you just missed him” He whispered.

“Now is not the time or place to talk, before this damn thing wears off let's get home.” They walk to the end where they could apparate. Lucius took the lead looping a tight grip around them before apparating home. Draco spent the rest of the day sharing his memories of Harry at school to his two fathers. Who seemed angry that Dumbledore put all the students in danger. 

The summer went by too slow for Harry. Dudley and his Gang made up games like ‘Catch Harry and beat him up.’ Or ‘See Who Can Hit Harry The Hardest.’ Though there were times where Dudley would just hang out with Harry not hurting him. Dudley even went as far as to sneak him food. Harry’s days were in hell. Vernon would routinely beat him, he also had to deal with doing all the chores. If he didn’t get them done Vernon would beat him. If he got them done, but it was too slow for Petunia he would go to bed without dinner.

“BOY up now!! I want breakfast done in three minutes!” Petunia shrieked going back to sitting by her husband. Harry walked down and did the morning breakfast without burning it he then proceeded with his chores. Stepping out of line was a bad idea one inch would get him beaten with a belt or something Vermon wants to use. Last night Vermon took to hitting Harry with a broken broom, only because he caught Harry nipping on a piece of bacon that was cold and a left over from days before.

The worst day of Harry’s life was the day. Vermon was left home alone with him. 

///////WARNING RAPE AHEAD///////  
Vermon had been drinking, and nagging about how Petunia using all his hard earned money. “Listen here freak” he started, after walking into Harry’s room stumbling a bit.

“I told you to get those clothes clean, before I got home!” the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath. Harry had enough of this standing up, he was about to speak when Vermon smacked him hard across the face. Harry looked up in fear as Vermon shoved him to the ground. Getting on top of Harry, Vermon pinned him down. Harry struggled, but from the lack of proper nutrition. Harry was too weak. Vermon punched Harry in the side. Harry cried out in shock when Vermon ripped open the small boy’s overly large shirt. It was once Dudley’s, but was given to Harry when Dudley didn’t want it anymore or he couldn’t fit it.

“W-what are you doing!?” Harry cried out scared he struggled more. Harry started to panic not understanding what was happening.

“Let me go! Please stop this!” Harry pleaded.

“Shut up freak I’m going to teach you to open these legs of yours. So I can start making money off you! A little side cash” Vermon smirked grabbing his belt he tied Harry’s wrist together, then grabbed the ripped shirt as a gag so no one would hear him. Vermon was merciless ripping through Harry’s underwear before stripping his own clothes.

“Teach you to be a freak” he slammed his overly fat and gross member into Harry’s body. Making Harry cry out in pain, the fire running up Harry’s back was the most painful thing Harry could remember. Harry struggled to get Vermon to let him go. He wanted to be anywhere but there. The pain became unbearable that Harry fainted.

It wasn’t the last time every time Petunia and Dudley were gone Vermon forced his way into Harry’s pants. Harry wanted so badly get Hedwig out of the cupboard and send for help, but he couldn’t in fear Vermon would hurt his owl.

On Harry’s birthday, Vermon kick his family out for the day. Harry wanted to die at that point it was his worst birthday yet.

////END OF NSFW SCENES/////

When it was time to go back to school, Vermon drove Harry to king's cross.  
“Remember boy not a word about what happen this summer.” Vermon smirked, Harry ran to get to the other side he was running behind. He ran jumping on the train quickly.

“Harry!” Hermione called him over to the compartment. The Slytherin gang joined them.  
Harry didn’t care who saw as he cling to Draco, he felt comfort in the other's presence like a brother he wishes he had. When Ron joined them, Harry forced both Ron and Draco to sit on both sides of him he didn’t speak the whole ride till the train started to come to a stop.

“I was raped over the summer……I had to ask a Librarian about sex…..only for her to find out and give me the correct term rape.” Harry was looking at the floor.

“Why didn’t you owl me!” Draco jumped up worry in his eyes.

“I was scared for Hedwig’s life…..he threaten to kill her.” Harry cried out. Draco sighed hugging him.

“We’ll figure out something you’re defiantly not going back….I will have to tell father. Are you okay with that?” Harry nodded.

“The Librarian said for me to call the police, but I didn’t feel safe enough at that hell house to call. If your father can put Vermon away then that works.” Harry told Draco everything as they walked to the carriages hooked up to winged horses with a skeletal body, wide leathery wings that resemble a bat's. 

“What are they?”

“Thestral” Luna replied Harry jumped at her answer. “You can only see them if you have seen death.”

“No one has died where I co-…..does being a baby count?” Harry sighed when Luna nodded yes. He couldn’t remember seeing her dead but apparently deep down he did see it.

“Come on you two were going to be late!” Draco snapped.

No one knew, but Draco could see them too. He didn’t want to. Slightly afraid of them, but when the life as a death eater's son puts you smack dab in the middle of it all you can do is welcome it like it’s an old friend.

The zoned in on the conversation happening around them.

“Ginny heard of Harry and now she’s obsessed with you!” Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

“She joins this year, hopefully, she’ll behave. I mean you’re a cool friend Harry, but she’s going overboard with this. I had to tell her to ride the boats, she cried not getting to see you!” Harry and the others laugh at Ron’s agony.

“Poor poor Weasley stuck caring for his little sister” Draco teased.

“You want a busted up lip Malfoy?” Ron growled.

“…I’ll make you a deal. I need the twin’s abilities for revenge. In return, I will find things to entertain Weasette.” Draco held up his hand “Deal?” he waited as Ron thought about it.

“Deal” Ron shook his hand smirking.

“If you two are done we need to get into character were almost to school.” Hermione piped up after a minute. Draco and Neville switched spots quickly.

“Ron, where do you think Ginny might be sorted?” Harry asked looking at the red head.

“She’s a Weasley they’re all Gryffindor to the bone.” Draco sneered at Ron who glared at him.

“After all, it's where all blood traitors and mudbloods go.” Draco made sure to wink at Hermione to show he didn’t mean any of it. He didn’t want to insult her but it was the act he had to play.

“And what would you know about Gryffindor you’re nothing, but a bratty prick with a rich family ego” she winked at him, this time, to show his messages got to her.

“At least Gryffindor isn't hiding behind their daddy’s every time someone says something witty” she continued the two bickered like that till the carriage stopped.

“It’s better to be a pureblood then a mudblood” Draco made sure no one was looking before kissing Hermione's cheek

“Sorry I know it affects you even when I’m faking it” he mumbled helping her out of the carriage.

“All is forgiven…. Go before someone thinks something is going on” she shooed him off.  
Harry looked around. This wasn’t right why were the seventh years from last year here?

“This is weird” Hermione stated as they walked up the stairs. 

Harry put up his guard, fearful of the mystery going on around them. Why would the seventh years be back? There was nothing in the news about it.

As they entered the great hall sitting down Harry looked over to the Slytherin side seeing Draco shrug looking as confused as him.

“Harry look at the table” Ron stated looking at two redheads he knew.

“Who are they?” Harry asked.

“Well the tall and kind of buff one with hair to his shoulder is Charlie, and the thin tall male is Bill, but why are they, teachers?? Are they even teachers?” Ron stated shocked. The great hall looked bigger than Harry remembered. He noticed there were now eight rows of tables. After Dinner Dumbledore rose to speak everyone focused in.

“Many of you are wondering what is going on. Well now that dinner is done I will tell you. First off thanks to the ministry’s worry. there were to many creatures dyeing in the school grounds when students had left. So now students are to stay at school year around minus a few days for Holidays. As a project to see if we can improve life for generations to come. Instead of releasing at seventh year they now release at tenth.” He let the students get out of control before raising his hands.  
“Not to worry dear students there is a brighter side. We now hold a bunch of newer classes. For instance, there are Dark arts, Dark Ruins, Light Art, Light Ruins, and much more.” He smiles  
“School starts on monday and ends on thursday nights giving you three days to work on any homework. You will receive your class schedule in your common rooms tonight. Sweet dreams my dear students.” Dumbledore dismissed them leaving before the students could question him.

Harry lead the group of Gryffindor’s to their common room.

“Attention students! I will now partner you into groups this will be your new groups until you are to leave Hogwarts. Do not leave tell I have all the names called and have told you the new rules, your schedules for the year. Finally, explain what professor Dumbledore failed to inform you.” The process was longer than Harry liked.

“Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley in room one A” 

"Ma'am why are girls being fused in with boys?" Hermione didn't mind but was curious..

"Because Dumbledore made this list, i'm afraid." the professor looked tired as she smiled, patting Hermione's head.

Once everyone was paired up Ginny made a dash over clinging to Harry’s arm.

“Harry!” she smiled “How are you? How was your summer?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“I’m….fine….my summer? Uh okay, I guess” he wasn’t going to tell her anything if he didn’t have to. Ron pulled his sister off as McGonagall got ready to speak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.


	10. Changes at school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont shoot me please. i love you all my precious readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.

“Now as you know there are more teachers and more classes. You no longer have summer vacations or winter. You get a week for holidays” Harry cheered on the inside. Never having to go back to the Dursleys was a dream come true.

“….Early this summer, Hogwarts lost a kind man….Hagrid is gone…..he went out into the forbidden forest, and try as we might no magic can tell what has happened or where he is. Not long after that, many creatures around Hogwarts have come up dead. With no way of finding out what happen to the poor creatures. I would also like to remind you that the forbidden forest is still forbidden.” Harry felt his heart hit his stomach. Someone must have blamed Hagrid for Dumbledore’s failed attempt to get the stone. Did the headmaster kill one of his loyal workers? Harry didn’t want to think about it.

“Next is everyone must be up at six am sharp down to breakfast at seven, that goes till eight, then you go to your first class until nine, then you go to your second class tell ten thirty, off to your next class till eleven thirty, after that to lunch and free time which goes until two, then your fourth class till three thirty, your fifth class goes till five, then dinner, and free time till nine thirty, all students must be back in the common room no later than nine-forty sharp. Whether you sleep or not is your choice…..choose wisely my children…..I pray you make it through this with your heads held high. Also Some classes are mixed with years some of you are retaking classes because Dumbledore sees it fit for you too.” She looked over them all.

“Professor McGonagall not to interrupt you, but you never called my name” Percy called out confused. Mcgonagall quickly scanned over her list. “I’m sorry Percy, you're with your brothers, Potter, Longbottom, Granger, and Ginerva.”

“Thank you professor” he nodded joining the others, in their group.

Once they had their schedules, Harry led his group to the door One A, Harry opened it, feeling like he opened a portal to a house. 

“Wow,” Harry looked around amazed.

There was a living room and eight doors with names on them. There was also two doors that lead to bathrooms. In the bathrooms were four private showers and two baths each, connected to the bathrooms was a door leading to washers and dryers that ran on magic. The living room was an open floor that consisted of a dining room and a kitchen should they want to use it.

“Look, George, we can take baths together again!” Fred grinned George laughed.  
“That we can, their huge!” George sat in a tub. “I think we could all fit in this one all together.”  
“We’ll have to wait, until our roommates go to bed, though”

“Use silencing charms” Ron muttered “Your wizards for Merlin's sakes.”

Everyone laughed, as they went to check out their respected rooms. The bedrooms were nice sized rooms. Each room had a large bed, a dresser, walk in closet, and a desk.

Everyone got ready for bed showering quickly though, Fred tugged at his twin wanting to bathe, before having school tomorrow so the two went back to the bathroom, as the others went to bed.

“Finally, damn George you're really moody today” Fred started putting up a few wandless, wordless, silencing and notices us not spells. Which would stop anyone from being alert to any changes, as he let his glamor drop. His once red hair turned pitch black short and kind of like a puff ball at the top ((Like when you see them in the half blood prince their shop scene. It’s my favorite hair cut for them.)), the freckles faded away. His eyes stay a nice brown. George who mumbled about something let his glamour’s drop as well. The twins still looked like they were looking in a mirror.

“……I hate acting you know I do….why can't we tell our siblings….I really want them to know”

“It's too dangerous, sides we haven’t even found our real family yet. Our ‘mother’ could look through his memory and find out we know.”

“…..what about our mate he still hasn’t appeared!” George cried out

“What if he doesn’t want us?” George let his legs turn into a tail, hissing slightly, as he turned on the water starting a bath of lavender and leather scents.

“He…..He has to want us, George, he’s our mate….maybe he isn’t of age yet? Look we can feel him slightly which means he is alive.” Fred reasoned with his upset twin. The twins tails were identical down to the tip, with red underbellies and brown on the top, making one think of red-bellied water snakes.

“The water smells like them again” Fred mumbled looking to his brother.

“I remember one of them always smelling of leather…the other of lavender. I could never see their faces in my dreams only remember their smell.”

“Maybe they're our twin brothers? That would be cool to find out that our family had two sets of twins” Fred tried relentlessly to cheer his twin up.  
George thought about it, then smiled.

“What if they like to prank like us? Oh, Fred what if they know our real names and they missed us and want us to go home with them!? They’ll love us for who we are!” George was so excited.

Fred laughed kissing the younger twin. “So will our mate~” Fred purred out moving over his twin.

“Gred you naughty naga. thinking about perverted things, now of all times.” George teased before kissing Fred, the two started to get heavy quickly.

“George please, I can’t wait anymore.” Fred whimpered.

“We have to wait on , our third mate would be very angry if we didn’t.” George reminded him, Fred frowned hoping to find this third mate soon.

The next morning came as a shock to Harry. McGonagall had stopped him telling him that the Dursley house was burnt down and that his relatives were missing. What was going on? What happen to the wards he was told about. Was it a lie to get him to go back.

Harry looked over his schedule.

“Who is Sajem Tertop? Why is he a second potion master. Is Snape finally losing it?” Harry asked as they made their way to Potions.

“No, the classes got bigger. So I could see some classes taking on two or three teachers.” Hermione rushed them into the class, not wanting to be late.

“Good morning class” Sajem Laughed seeing them all look confused.

“My name is Sajem Tertop, and I will be assisting Professor Snape. Relax I’m not as mean as my dear old friend.” He laughed, dodging a book aimed for the back of his head.

“Okay students today were going to read about the Parentage potion and what it does. Now this potion will take several days to make so I suggest we get to reading. Also so Snape doesn’t kill me, I want a two-page essay on this potion due by next class next monday.” Sajem winked at Harry as he past by. Harry didn’t know this male. He felt familiar, Harry set his head on his desk trying to remember him.

“Focus Potter!” Snape snapped from his desk, glaring his way. Harry jumped mumbling, sorry he got back to his book. Sajem rolled his eyes, glaring at Snape slightly, only making the other professor shrug it off not caring.

Snape didn’t blame Harry for his sister's death. He didn’t blame James either. He blamed the man sitting at the headmaster's desk upstairs. Snape always thought the old fool was smart enough to see through tricks, he was corrected when the dark lord was even able to sneak in and pass millions of easy test to prove he was not the dark lord. The dark lord is right under the old coot’s nose. Now they can find the missing children. Harry was the missing link; Noah, Ronnie, and Athena were Harry’s age now. Sadly Pollux and Castor are older by two years, but with the new law in place, there was still a chance to find the lestrange twins younger brothers.

When Harry’s class was dismissed they walk to charms quickly.

“They don’t give us much time to get anywhere do they?” Ron whispered panting lightly from the speed walk.

“Speed spells help Weasley” Draco knocked him into Harry's arms laughing as he walked past.

Ron growled, but on the inside he wasn’t mad, seeing as how the push didn’t really hurt.

“Shut it Malfoy” Ron stormed in ready to give him a piece of his mind.

“This is going to be a long day if they're going to act like that” Harry whispered to Blaise who happens to walk in at the same time as him.  
“It’ll get worse if Goyle catches up….I heard ron and him owled non-stop over the summer” Blaise replied going to his seat.

Ron was in Draco’s face, the two were very good at acting like they hate each other.

“Are you two going to kiss or not?” George asked tempted to snatch Draco up, but also wanting to shove their heads closer.

“w-what- GEORGE EW NO!” Ron backed up turning as red as his hair.  
Draco was looking like he was going to puke.

“Oh okay then” George swooped in stealing a kiss from Draco, before sitting down next to his clearly annoyed twin.

^What do you think, you're doing Feorge?^ Fred asked through a connection they had since birth. Watching his twin, but calmed down when said twin turned looking to him.

^I don't know what came over me, I just went for it.^

^Ah okay then….Draco does have a kissable face, but for you to get an impulse….he's a possible you know what^

^Yeah….sorry brother^

^forgiven^

“…..What the hell was that!?” Draco roared after a minute

“That blood traitor had no right to do that. That was disgusting, wait tell my father hears about this!” Draco stormed to his seat, hiding his face with his hands as his heart felt like it was on cloud nine.  
‘if only it was a moment longer I cou-oh dear god I’m in love with the Weasley twins….it's just a stupid crush it will fade, when I hit thirteen, and find my mate!’ he repeated the last half over and over in his head.

‘What if he or his twin….or both were my mates…..I would like that wouldn’t I. though I’m not a fan of the red hair…maybe I could get him to dye it black for a while see how that looks’ Class went by quickly for Draco since he was trying to picture the twins in any color hair.

‘Their eyes can stay the same though’ Draco sighed as Blaise yanked him out of the chair giving him a few pages.

“You were off in la la land thanks to whichever twin kissed you. I took notes, that’s your copy, we have a four-page essay due next Monday got it?” Blaise teased making Draco blush and nod

“Thanks, Blaise….it's nice to have friends like Vincent, Goyle, you, and Nott “he whispered walking out of the room.

“Draco darling!” Pansy clings to Draco.

“What Pansy, make it quick I don’t have time for you.” Draco rolled his eyes, well aware for the gold digger child in front of him, clinging to him. Anyone could tell you, who she was always clinging and overbearing. Their not even thirteen yet and it feels like she’s digging for anything she can get. Draco refuses to marry her, even begged his father. Who ended up telling him that he can’t marry his son off being the fact it is not his place.

A naga parent raises their child, how they please until that child's mate or mates come along. Once the mate has walked on scene anything and everything is up to whoever is the dominating one. The submissive has a say, but the final answer comes from the dominat mate. Draco knows he’s a submissive. A submissive is a naga, whose belly scales grow soft when riled up. Those times as a baby, you can’t control your organs that leave your family with embarrassing secrets to share with your mate.  
Draco prays his parents won't, but knowing his mother. James will do more then tell, he’ll show.

“Draco….Draco did you hear me?” Pansy’s annoying voice shrilled back into, Draco’s mind bringing him away from his thought.

“What….” He asked not sure if he should fake it.

“Do you want to study together?” Pansy asked

“…”Draco looked around quickly for a way out.

“Sorry Parkinson, he promised to study with me” Blaise dragged Draco away The rest of the day was tiring. The next morning they had Magical Creatures.  
“Where’s Hagrid?” Pansy asked.

“Hagrid is no longer at Hogwarts” An older man stated. the class started out with a pop quiz on Dark elves, slytherin got more right answers then gryffindor.

“I am Professor Dolophrus Genlestra, this is my twin Nobastar Genlestra we are the new magical creature teachers. We notice the half-giant failed to teach properly. Today, we will be learning about dark elves...open your books to page one thirty-two” the professors seem strict to Harry, but also kind.

Harry wandered, if they were from somewhere far away, seeing as they had strong accents that remind him of Russians in old movies, he would listen in when the Dursleys watched movies.

“Some say dark elf’s are cruel creatures…..well their wrong… it takes some pure stupidity to upset a dark elf. You show them respect, they will respect you.” Harry took notes, thankful that the twins weren’t cruel enough to be speedy.  
“That is all for today I want a five page paper on dark elf compared to light elf by next class which will be next Tuesday. Class dismissed.”

“That wasn’t so hard….here, I thought Gryffindor was about to lose a lot of points for not knowing the answers like Slytherin. “ Ron grinned,

“Is it bad I think Nobastar is cute?”Hermione blushed admitting she was watching the younger twin teacher, as they walk to their next class.

“Wow Hermione, not even day three and you have a crush on someone” Ginny teased having caught up with their group.  
“You one to talk” Hermione glared at the girl, purposely walking along on one side of Harry to annoy the younger girl.

“Maybe this new way of school won’t be so bad” Harry chirped up trying to change subjects.

“Yeah who knows this might be easier for us.” Hermione opened the door to their next class.

“Let’s hope Professor Malfoy doesn’t do favorites in this class” Ron staed as they walked in, sitting in the front.

“Good morning class I’m professor Gilderoy Lockhart, with me is Belsatrexi Genlestra, she’s married to Dolophrus before you ask if she is their sister, and Lucius Malfoy” he chuckled softly.

“Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. Today we will be doing a small duel test, I want to see what you already know……Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter come to the front.” Lockhart called he had them do the tradition of dueling of bowing to your opponent.

“You’re going to lose Potter” Draco sneered playfully.

“In your dreams Malfoy,” Harry held back a grin, as they walked fifteen paces away from each other, before turning and getting into the stands.

“On your mark…Set...Go” Lucius watch with a cautious eye, he wondered which son was stronger. He figured Draco had more training than Harry, which would cause Draco to win, but with Harry anything could be possible right?  
Draco threw several stupefy, that Harry was able to knock away.

<= Serpensortia =>Draco smirked as a good size snake came out of his wand it slithered at Harry before looking around. Harry paled seeing the snake, as Lucius rubbed his temples annoyed. Of course, Draco would do that, but if Harry was anything like his father's, speaking to the snake shouldn’t be a problem. Well, technically until their thirteenth birthday it is a problem. Nagas can speak Parseltongue and not have a problem. Salazar Slytherin, himself was a Naga. A Naga that doesn’t know it’s a Naga can’t speak or use the powers. Harry didn’t grow up knowing who he was or what he was. Draco could call it off if he wanted to, but it seems he wasn’t going to anytime soon.  
“Not to worry, I will rid of it.” Lockhart shot a fire spell that only upset the snake.

=Stop leave him alone= Harry hissed out at lockhart making the man back away.

=are you okay?=

=yes speaker=

=good come to me= Harry laid his hand on the floor making a way for the snake to slither up onto his shoulders.

“Draco how do I send him back?”

“....a uh...a desummon spell” Draco was lost for words his brother was speaking to a snake.

=Don't send me back I want to stay here with speaker! Please Speaker I have no one else, you're the first nice person since I hatched.=

=....okay you can stay you're small enough, I can carry you round, but large enough to scare people. Do you have a name?=

=no can you give me one?=

=what's your gender?=

=male=

=Ekaitz then. Your body is different shades of grey like a storm. I read it ment storm once. With your yellow eyes it looks like lighting=

=I like this name thank you= Ekaitz borrowed under Harry’s cloak to hide from the others. The children around Harry were in shock some had horror on their face.

Lucius jaw hit the floor. Harry is not a normal child; he would have to share this with his mate.


	11. Pulling off the blindfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.

Harry didn’t understand why everyone feared him, besides his friends. They continued to support him as he needed them to. Today Dumbledore had called Harry up to his office.

“Mister Potter, your ability to speak to snakes have given quite a scare to the other students” he chuckled

“I’m not sure why sir. I do not mean to” Harry stated sitting in a chair across from the older wizard.

“Lemon drops my dear boy?” Dumbledore asked.

“No thank you sir” Harry faked a smile.

“For the last person to speak snake was Voldemort himself, plus you seem to befriend the snake” Dumbledore smiled making Harry want to run.

“Oh…they think I’m the next dark lord?”

“I’m afraid so, but I know it’s not true.”Dumbledore’s eyes gave off a twinkle.

“I’m going to ask you, to be very careful with what comes out of your mouth okay? Also, keep your friends close, try not to set your snake down, if you don't want a poor wizard to set it on fire. Accidents do happen i'm afraid.” Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Be careful my dear boy” Harry was glad, when the older wizard let him leave.

Harry told the others what Dumbledore had said.

“Great so now everyone’s thinking you’re related to the dark lord?”

“Or that he’s the next dark lord”

“RONALD”

“It’s what I’m hearing! I don’t believe it, but it’s what I’m hearing around me” Ron backed up from an angry Hermione.

“It is okay Hermione. He did not mean harm, only speaking the truth…..what if I am the next dark lord?” Harry mumbled.

“Then no one has anything to fear Potter” Harry jumped looking to the new professor of dark arts and dark ruins.

“Professor… Sorry, we shouldn’t have been talking about that out in the open.” The vivid red-eyed man laughed.

“Honestly Potter, you three are always early to my class, and you're thinking I’m going to be mad at you for talking rubbish?.....Potter listen to me….I have met your parents, you are never going to be as evil as ‘you-know-who’. Another thing unless you make a huge change in puberty, you would make an adorable dark lord” he snickered

“No one would be able to take you seriously. You would kill people by laughter” he teased making Harry blush

“I’m not cute!”Harry pouted trying to look less adorable, only making the professor laugh harder.

“And I am Tom Riddle’s best friend kid. You’re not fooling me. You put Draco Malfoy’s pout face to shame with that one.” Tom yes, Tom Riddle, though the school knows him as Edile Mortal the Dark arts and Dark ruins professor finds Harry Potter's pout cute.

Hermione stiffened a laugh, as Ron snickered.

“He has a point Harry” Luna smiled walking up to them.

“Come on you four, get to your seats before my class starts” Tom opened the door letting them in.

“Oh and Harry…… just because you can speak to snakes, doesn’t mean you’re a future dark lord….don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise” he ruffled Harry’s hair.

“…Thanks, professor Mortal” Harry shook his head, allowing his hair to fall back to how it was, before sitting down.

The day was finally over when there was a blood curling scream from outside the great hall. Dumbledore and a few teachers rushed out. Harry poked his head out, seeing Miss Norris dead on the floor, Filch was over her crying. On the wall seem to be so very odd words, they weren’t in English, but he somehow under stood them.

=The gate has been opened your time is running out= Harry didn’t know how he understood it, but he did. Ron quickly pulled Harry and Hermione up to the common room.

“Did I do that?” Harry was still in shock.

“Whatever happens, it wasn’t you Harry” he tried to reassure his friend.

“I was with you all day! We took the same classes for this exact reason.” Harry still wasn’t convinced. Hermione held him worried.

“….what if I did it in my sleep?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Potter, it’s not possible to do that. Unless you're sleep walking in the halls without any professors seeing you? How exactly can one child sleep walk through the halls with about nine teachers walking around on patrol?” Tertop walked over, he had silently come in the Gryffindor tower, after seeing Harry be pulled away from the great hall by his friends. Sajem was worried after all, sneaking in as a teacher was hard only to see his baby was hurting. He had to be careful not to let his cover be blown early. The trio jumped startled by the professor’s entrance.

“Then….who did this to Miss Norris…I may have hated that cat, but I wouldn’t have killed it. Knowing how important she was to Filch, even though I hate him too.” Harry stated

“I don’t know, but whoever is doing it has to be stopped. Watch your step from now on got it?” When Harry nodded Tertop left the space going down to the dungeons. He pulled Tom in an abandoned room.

“What happen? You said she was in a peaceful sleep! How could she get out?”

“James something woke her up! She has been calling for me, but my room was locked up for some reason…..Hogwarts deemed it too dangerous for me to go. I’m going to check on her as soon as it is clear….you know Belladonna is gentle, she doesn’t judge others off the book. She attacked the cat, I don’t know why. I’m slightly worried about the sake of her and the children of this school.” Tom sighed leaning on a desk as James patted his head.

“We have to find out who open the chamber, and let her out, then we must put her back in a dreamless sleep quickly or risk getting her killed” James sighed.  
Days went on, there wasn’t another attack for weeks. Till that fateful day. A Mudblood was petrified.

“Who was it? Does anyone know his name?”Harry was freaking out, because someone was attacked,and people were staring at him more and more. He was more scared to leave the living room.

“I don’t know, but right now we need to get to potions!” Hermione dragged the two boys to class.

“Alright class I would like to point out, I’m happy with your work, and now our parentage potions are complete. Harry, why not you be the first one, eh?” Sajem smiled this was the perfect distraction for this students.

Harry jumped he was in deep thought, before slowly walking into Tertop's office.  
“Okay, Harry just as we practice three drops on the paper” Sajem smiled watching the other. Harry couldn’t tell why he felt so nervous. He pricked his finger with a knife doing only three drops.

Harrison James Leo Malfoy-Potter  
Pureblood Naga  
Parents:  
James Williams Potter (Pureblood Naga) (Mother)   
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pureblood Naga) (Father)   
Siblings:  
Draco Lucius Capricorn Potter-Malfoy (Pureblood Naga) (Older Brother)

Harry was in shock for multiple reasons he didn’t know what to say.

“How is my father my mother?”

“Naga’s lay eggs, they don’t give live birth, so it doesn't matter what gender they are.” James covered his mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing and crying for joy. He did it his plan worked, his hatchling was really standing in front of him.

“All this time! I had family! I didn’t have to stay with that monster. Why did Dumbledore send me there. Why not to the Malfoy’s?!”Harry cried in rage, thinking the rape could have been avoided

“……Dumbledore is a manipulative…..gentleman….” James frowned wondering, what happened to anger his child.

“Wait what about Lily?” Harry question looking up to the professor.

“Lily was a great friend of your parents. Severus Snape’s sister….Petunia was their cousin. Don’t ask me, how I don’t know, they never gone into detail.” James smiled informing the child.   
Harrison ((Harry will be Harrison from now on)) was happy he had family he just needed to talk to Lucius now. 

“Can I take this?”

“Of course, please send Draco Malfoy”

“On it” Harry tapped on Draco’s shoulder. “Your turn...we need to talk later”

Draco already knew his family line.

Draco Lucius Capricorn Potter-Malfoy  
Pureblood Naga Parents:  
James Williams Potter (Pureblood Naga) (Mother)   
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pureblood Naga) (Father)  
Siblings:  
Harrison James Leo Malfoy-Potter (Pureblood Naga) (Younger Brother)

“Did we find him?” Draco looked up to Sajem.

“Yes, but let's not blow our chances yet, do not tell him who i am.” when Draco nodded he smiled. “Granger please.”

“Your turn mudblood” he hissed, he wasn’t annoyed at her, more at the task he now had.   
Hermione walk in nervously to Sajem.

“Don’t be afraid Miss Granger this is fun I promise.” Sajem helped her prick her finger, watching the paper. He gasped having found one of the other missing kids.   
This was excellent his plan worked now he could tell the others. All this hard work wasn’t going to waste.

Athena Hermione Zabini  
Pureblood Dark elf ~Royal~  
Parents:  
(Mother) Ruby Zabini ~Pureblood Dark elf~~Royal~  
(Father) Victor Zabini ~Pureblood Light Elf~ –dead  
Siblings:  
(Twin Brother) Blaise Zabini ~Pureblood Dark elf~~Royal~

Hermione read it over and over again. “…..How?…”Not only was Athena Pureblood, but part of a dark family and a princess.

“Dumbledore hurt a lot of families.” James patted her head gently

Her shock turned to anger. Her family was split, her father must have died to protect her and her family, he would not be forgotten. She would have to ask Blaise what he knew on this.

“Can you send Ron in….perhaps ask Blaise to go out into the hall and let him know, you can take the paper if you want to.” He watched as she took it and walked out.  
“Ron your turn…” She tried to smile, but it was small at best. Blaise had been watching over his book. Severus had given them a paper for while they all wait their turn. Blaise tried to quickly, look at his book when Athena looked to him.

“….Zabini….could you come to the hall, please. I need to tell you something” Athena led the confused boy out into the hall, explaining everything using the paper as proof.

“…..this whole time……this whole time you were right in front of me” Blaise started cursing in Italian and a native tongue Athena couldn’t place.

“Are you mad at me?” she whispered

“You? Mad at you? No not even close you are my Sorella! My sister!! MY TWIN SISTER” Blaise pulled her into a hug. He explained what his mother had told him back before he came to school.

“Albus Dumbledore led a raid of the house. Mother and father had gotten tipped off, but when they didn’t find anything the order turned wands on them. Father got in front of mom, who was holding you at the time. Father fought to protect you and mom. Mom ran to our room to protect us, she heard Dumbledore yell the AK killing father. She didn’t have time to cry. She called an elf telling it to take me to the Malfoy’s and get Lucius. Before she could call another to take you, she was hit in the back and was knocked out. When she woke up you were gone, the house was a mess. Father was dead……I’m sorry Athena….mother looked everywhere. We should have been able to find you…but we couldn’t every tracker, we tried could only say that you were alive, but not where you were. We never stopped looking then Ronnie went missing.” 

“Who is Ronnie?”She looked puzzled.


	12. We found them all at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.

“Theodore’s brother…their six months apart. Ronnie was born early and was weak, but was surviving. It’s like he was never going to give up. Made his father proud, he wasn’t even walking or talking yet, much fewer baby talks then the normal, but he was trying making squeaking noises, and falling on his butt a lot. Their father and mother loved them dearly……the same thing that happen to us, happen to them….Dumbledore and his order popped up only Theodore and Ronnie lost their mother, who was thick headed and fought head on. Mom said that’s what Theodore Sr got for marrying a Gryffindor dark or not.”

“Our mother really hates Mr. Nott Sr?”

“Nope, quite the opposite they tend to comfort each other, even though mom will not marry him, because it is more sibling love than anything. He's our godfather, and mom is his kids godmother.”

“Oh….that is so cute!” Athena giggled covering her mouth her smile. Blaise pulled her into a tight hug, smiling sadly though she couldn’t see it.

“You’re not leaving my sights again. This is not going to happen again, I can not lose you....mom said you have pretty brown eyes.....I guess there are glamour’s hiding them” he joke looking into her big brown eyes as she punched him. "It's the only thing, I can see that hasn't been Glamoured,"Athena sniffled, trying to not cry, causing Blaise to pull her close. "I got you sis it will be okay."

“We do not have bushy hair....I can not wait for magical inheritance. You’ll molt to how you are supposed to look. We’ll look like twins again. Well as close as a female and male twin are supposed to look” Blaise grinned. “You know what else” he held her hands in his noticing how small they were compared to his.

‘She has mom’s thin fingers’ he thought.

“What?” She asked curiously what he had to say.

“I have the smartest sister in Hogwarts.” Athena laughed as she walked back in sitting at her seat.

Snape allowed one eyebrow to rise up but said nothing.

Ron was feeling odd, why did he feel this way? He is a Weasley, the paper will say his mother is Molly Weasley, and his father is Arthur Weasley easy as that.

Ron pricked his finger and did the number of blood drops. He looked over the paper as his name came up.

“What? What!?”He repeated, his jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn’t believe what was appearing. How could this be true?

Ronnie Luna Nott  
Born Were-Rat  
Parents  
Luna Nott /dead/ ~Born Were-Rat~ (mother)  
Theodore Nott Sr ~Born Were-fox~ (father)  
Siblings  
Theodore Nott Jr ~Born Were-Fox~ (Older Brother)

Ron was not a Weasley. He was in shock his life was a lie. Not to mention he just met his real brother last year. He wondered how Theodore was able to not hurt him, when the insults were real during the first year. Now he felt like he lost a lot of brothers. Dose his parents know? What was he going to do? Who can he turn to? So many questions ran through his mind, he did not see Sajem call Theodore Jr. in showing him the paper. Ron felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly holding him to the other. He didn’t question it, clinging to the other as he tried to stop crying. When both boys had calmed down Sajems let them go back out.

“Ronnie let Neville Longbottom know it is his turn” Ron nodded heading back out Theodore rushed over telling Draco what happened.

“Neville” Ron called out as he sat down.

Neville went in he didn’t say anything only did as he was told wanting to get it over quickly.

Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange  
Earth Golem  
Parents  
Bellatrix Lestrange ~Dark Golem~(mother)  
Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~(father)  
Rabastan Lestrange ~ Dark Elf~(uncle)  
Pollux Chaos Lestrange ~Naga~ (uncle)  
Castor Minx Lestrange ~Naga~ (uncle)

“…..” when it finally hit Neville fainted to the floor. Severus having figuring this would happen had cast a lifting charm, before the boy hit the floor taking him to the hospital wing. he also did the boy a favor taking his bag and puting the paper in the bag, for the boy to understand it later. He also put a note stating should Neville need someone to talk to that the genlestras were close to the lestranges.

Sajem walked out looking to the twins. “Alright you two are up”

Fred and George walked in putting their blood on two separate papers. Freds showed first.

Pollux Chaos Lestrange  
Naga  
Parents:  
Gracie Lestrange ~Naga~  
Thomas Lestrange ~Dark Elf~  
Siblings:  
Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (oldest brother)  
Rabastan Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (2nd oldest brother)  
Castor Minx Lestrange ~Naga~ (Younger Twin)  
Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange ~Earth Golem~ (nephew)

 

Fred gasped looking at Castor before back to the paper tears formed. 

^We have to message them. I don't care if we get caught, they're not in azkaban. So if we send a tough owl it will get to them!^ Castor looked to his paper, not answering his brother.

Castor Minx Lestrange  
Naga  
Parents:  
Gracie Lestrange ~Naga~  
Thomas Lestrange ~Dark Elf~  
Siblings:  
Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (oldest brother)  
Rabastan Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (2nd oldest brother)  
Pollux Chaos Lestrange ~Naga~ (Older twin)  
Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange ~Earth Golem~ (nephew)

 

Castor could only nod to agree with his brother, speechless himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX.

“Hey, Draco….was I the boy in the mirror?” Harrison asked when he stopped in front of his brother. Draco flinched but nodded.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Harrison looked like he was hurt pretty badly.

“Would you have believed me? You couldn't see what I saw”

“....true…..sorry”

“Don't be, let's go see father then I would like to study together.”

“I would like that” Harrison led the way to Lucius Malfoy.

“Professor Malfoy can we talk to you please?”

“Yes what is it” Lucius looked up putting the quill down after noticing Draco. Harrison handed him the paper. “Ah yes. I had a hunch, but now it's confirmed. What would you like to do from here son?” Lucius looked straight into Harrison's eyes. 

“...I want a better relationship with you. Seeing as you're my father, I want you to fight for my custody. And I want to spend time with you when you're available. I don't care if it means I study in your office.”

“Consider it done. You don't have to call me father or dad until you are comfortable with it.” Lucius smiled, when Harrison walked around his desk. He stood up, hugging the boy to him, waving Draco to join them. Harrison broke down again, this time he was happy, clinging to them.

“Shall we study here?”

“Sure, which are we studying first?” he asked pulling his main journal out.

“Dark arts and ruins?”

“Okay,” Draco pulled out his notes helping Harrison understand things if it didn’t make sense. Eventually Lucius had them follow him to the great hall, where they sat and Lucius helped them understood things, slowly their friends started to appear.

Athena loved listening to adventures her brother had gone on. Blaise took it upon himself to teach her Italian. Athena would read muggle stories, she grew up on to her brother and he would tell her stories, he remembers his mother telling him.

Ronnie was still temperamental, but the fights he and Theodore got into seem to pull them closer. Theodore got to meet Percy, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. When everything was explained the weasley children accepted what was happening and immediately claimed Nott a part of their family in all but blood. The twins finally came out and told their biggest secret. 

“I already knew this so did Charlie.” Bill stated. “Well we knew you were Nagas, not that you were lestranges.” Charlie nodded. 

“You're still our little brothers. And like what we're doing with Theodore we will do with your brothers, we’ll be one big happy family.”

“So wait if you're the younger lestrange twins, that makes you…. Me and Harrison's uncles?” draco had looked up trying to figure this out.

“Actually no….kinda….Narcissa is your godmother, not your mother. So in a way no, but you claimed them to be, so technically yes, and that makes Noah your cousin in that case.” Lucius cleared it up chuckling.

Noah was sitting next to Athena, he looked over the group. “But because Bellatrix i-i-is my m-mother the t-t-twins are my uncles?”

“Yes Noah by blood they are your uncles.”

“HAAARRRRYYYY~”

“Oh dear god, someone kill me now” Harrison sighed, looking to see Ginny Weasley walk up, giggling. Lucius looked confused, Draco rolled his eyes.

“Harry they're going to let us all go to Hogsmeade this weekend! I wanted to know if we can go together”

“er-”  
“Mister potter had said he would help me collect books for my class Miss Weasley” Professor Edile walked up, he didn't like how the girl was way too close to Harrison.

“Yeah I promised professor. Sorry Ginny” when Ginny stormed off mad, he turned to the professor.

“Thank you soo much” Harrison grinned

“Not a problem……I was going to ask if you would join me, as I am going to the chocolate shop tomorrow?”

“Beats running around with her. Thank you sir,” Harrison smiled turning back to Draco missing the blush on Edile's face.

“Not a problem” he mumbled leaving the group.

‘Cod Tom get a hold of yourself, he's not even thirteen yet! Need to keep it together so things don’t get worse for anyone.’ Mortal sighed going back to his class.

The next morning Harrison met his professor at the candy shop grinning.

“This is going to be great” Harrison got a lot of chocolates, having a huge sweet tooth. they had gone to all three Candy shops and a few book stores. Mortal made a mental note for future things. He made a lot of mental notes of things he can talk to Harrison about and what makes Harrison uncomfortable.  
Once the day was done as they walked back up Mortal stopped.

“Harrison….what was this to you?”

“What? Uh….two close friends hanging out?” Harrison was confused with the sudden question, but he thought he answered the best way possible.

“I see….thank you for spending time with me…. I never did this as a kid.....it was nice.” Mortal’s heart dropped in disappointment.

Once back at his office, waiting for his friend to get his message.

“This is hard. He is right there! James, I wanted to kiss him. He is not even close to thirteen yet!”

“Your relationship was torn when, he was a baby. Your body is trying to speed up, to stop any possible further separation.” 

“This is horrible.”

“Yeah but that explains it? Your a love sick prince.” James dodged the book aimed at him

“What is with Slytherin’s throwing books!” he dodged another fleeing

Harry was really happy when he got back to the dorm.  
"What did you do, kiss someone?" Castor asked as Harrison appeared in the dorm looking like he was on cloud nine.  
"what? no!" Harrison blushed. "I had fun today. we went to three different candy shops. who knew hogsmeade had three?"  
"It is a growing town Harrison" Athena smiled moving over to give him room to sit.

"Harry!" Ginny clinged to him before he could sit.

"I made you dinner since you missed dinner."

"Actually I went to dinner in hogsmeade with the professor, but thanks anyway Ginevra." Harrison missed her glare, as he got out of her grip, sitting down.


	13. To the right family part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.

Lucius had called Harrison to his office one day out of the blue. When he got there, there was a man. Who had reminded Harrison of James in Naga form was waiting. 

“Whats going on?” Harrison looked scared as Draco entered.

“Harrison it’s been two months since you found out I was your father. Not knowing but this whole time the second potions teacher is your mother James.” Lucius Answered watching his youngest.

“How. mother died?”

“No I didn’t hun. Lily died before she could find her mate. I have mine and Nagas like many creatures become immortal.” James sighed. “The only way we can leave this earth or turn into a ghost, is if the Daughter of death will ring her bells and tell her fathers and mothers we are ready.” James explained

“So you're really in front of me? Where have you been!” Harrison clings to the naga.  
“Never far from you hatchling. Dumbledore doesn't know i'm alive. He is a very dangerous man Harrison.” James hugged his youngest.

“Now come we need to get to the hearing.”

“Hearing?”

“Your custody hearing vs Dumbledore.”

“But you said he's dangerous and doesn't know you're alive.”

“He doesn't know yet. The world will find out the truth today. Are you ready Harrison? Our life is about to change.”

“For the better.” Harrison smiled taking James hand as Draco took Lucius. Everyone took their glamours off, except Harrison who couldn't even if he tried. 

“So we’re nagas?”

“Yes, you won't be able to until your birthday” James spoke sadly before making a portal to the ministry and led them. Camera’s flashed, as they neared the court. James didn't flinch, neither did Lucius and Draco, Harrison was having a hard time with all the flashing. James noticed this, he lifted his cloak covering Harrison from the cameras protecting him.

The court was lead by a young witch that Harrison recognized.

“You're the lady from the zoo!” he didn't mean to burst out. 

“Yes Mr.Potter I am. I was sent to watch you, while your family was out and about. My name is Lura Lovegooderva and i'm head of children's welfare here at the ministry.” Lura smiled not minding his outburst.

“Now as I have been told. Today, we are here with your peers as your witness, Dumbledore vs James Potter- Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy fight for custody over one Harrison James Leo Malfoy-Potter” she spoke. 

“Potter Senior, has shown us the memory of Harrison hatching and a parentage potion results. So there is no doubt Harrison is his missing son. Dumbledore why do you want to keep custody of Harrison so badly?”

“The Malfoys seem to have corrupted James into their dark family. I merely want to save Harry from the cruel man he would have to call father” Dumbledore looked old and worried the perfect act.

“I would never hurt my children” Lucius spoke calmly, raging on the inside.

“Yet you're a convicted Death Eater? Harry is a hero the one, who killed you know who!”

“Voldemort is not dead Dumbledore” Lura rolled her eyes. “If anything, he's gone back to being Marvolo Riddle. The Ministry striked up a truce with him. So now there is no darklord only a Magical Creature Activist group that's far too large to be ignored.”

“That's what they want us to think.”

“That's what you think, that's what they want us to think. Back to the task at hand. Harrison who do you want to be with?”

“My blood parents ma’am”

“So well mannered, Dumbledore your side failed to prove anything. So therefore let's vote.” it was clear when majority rose their hands to James and Lucius that they had won. 

James was so happy he picked Harrison up, holding him close. Lucius let a rare smile break through his mask.

“So who was next?” Harrison asked curious of all his friends. They had all gathered up in a meeting room far from the press as requested by the ministry.

“Noah is with Bellatrix. She picked him up twenty minutes ago. The poor boy was frightened until she cried. She broke down because he flinched to her touch. Something in him snapped, because he was by her side immediately and even bravely took her hand in his.” Athena looked up from talking to a woman, Harrison didn't know and Blaise.

“Harrison this is my mother Ruby Zabini.” Athena introduced her to Harrison held his hand out which she gently took it and shook it.

“Hello Harrison it's nice to see that athena and you get along. She wants to stay in Gryffindor so if you wouldn't mind watching over her for me would be greatly appreciated” She smiled when Harrison nodded.

Noah was scared mainly because he didn't know them, as more than murders. Bellatrix walked slowly with him to keep from scaring him more. Her heart ache for her child watching his every move. Letting him pick the speed they walked, and even stopped if Noah wanted to. 

“You’re not the same one from the story....”

“I never meant them harm. they were going to give you back to me. Frank had handed you to me. I had you, you smiled at me, you started laughing, and squirming for a hug, and when you saw your Daddy, your Eyes got big, and you started to cry, reaching for him. I started singing your lullaby, and handed you to your father. The grass around us was growing beautiful flowers as I did. You were so happy, we couldn't help, but smile seeing you laugh, and yawn, and be the cute little baby, I gave birth to.” Bellatrix smiled, her face looked really tired.

“ What happened….before we meet up with my father and uncle” Noah stopped wanting to know what happened.

“ The whole thing was air tight or so we thought. Frank picked everything. The time, place, day, even what we should wear, so that no one would notice us.” Bellatrix looked up to the ceiling.

“They came in, from behind us. Rabastan turned around and drawn his wand yelling run. Rodolphus. Your father gave you back to me, and started to push me toward Frank, telling him to get me, you, and Alice out of there. You started to cry the flowers and ground started to die around me, I knew you were scared. The spells started firing. Alice grabbed my free hand and pulled me. We ran, we kept running not stopping. It was the first time in a long time, that I was away from your father’s side. We meant it when we said our vows. Death do us part, but even in death, we will run together, fight together, die together. So when he wanted me to run, instead of fight, I wanted to fight with him.” she paused looking to Noah. “Before I could get a word out, right before Alice grabbed my hand, your father looked me straight in the eyes, and told me I need to protect you, and that if he goes down, you were going to need me. I yelled, he better not die, as I ran. That was the scariest day of my life. Eventually Dumbledore and his goons caught up, I handed you to Alice, making her run. When I lost, I was sent to azkaban, I never learned if you died or if Alice was okay.” Bellatrix let a tear roll down her face. Noah stepped closer wiping it away. 

“I’m ready to meet my father now” he said there was no fear in his voice, he knew the truth now. He was angry that his so called grandmother lied to him. The story, his mother tried to say in the hospital wasn't a lucid dream, he needed to help his true mother win this custody battle.

Bellatrix took his hand leading him into a room, right before the court rooms, two big males looked up. Rodolphus stood first seeing his son, after so many years.  
It was dead silent, father and son just looked each other over, Noah slightly sizing him up.

“You're just as big, as I was when I was your age. Give a year, you'll grow to tower your mother, like I did.” Rodolphus spoke his voice was broken, as he slowly made his way over. Noah smiled meeting his dad half way, hugging him. 

“Hi dad.”Noah whispered to Rodolphus, feelings safe in his arms.

Rodolphus eyes flew open, looking to Bellatrix, unsure how to handle this. He didn't think that he would hear Noah call him that for a long time. Bellatrix looked just as shocked, but a smile crept to her face.

“Hi son. um . oh “ he turned holding, Noah's shoulder with his hand, as his brother Rabastan got over to them. 

“This is your uncle Rabastan, my twin” Rodolphus waved to the younger twin. Rabastan held a hand out to shake Noah’s. Noah wasn't going to instead, the young earth golem, pulled his uncle into a hug, who returned the hug.

“Now I believe, we have an old lady to tell to buzz off.” Bellatrix led the two men and her son to the courtroom.

In the courtroom was an old lady, known as the head of Longbottom family, glared at Bellatrix and her husband.

Lovegooderva nodded respectfully to the Lestranges.

“The custody battle over Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange”

‘His name is Neville Fran Longbottom your honor” the old lady tried to correct her.

“N-No my name is Noah!” Neville suddenly regretting snapping, he hid behind his father scared of the old lady. 

“I raised that boy. I fed him, clothed him, disciplined him, please i'm an old lady, don't take the only thing I have left of my son away” 

“Only thing left? You haven't even paid their hospital bill” Bellatrix hissed. “Your Honor, Alice and Frank are under Lestrange protection, we have been paying to keep them safe, and get them the required treatments. Lady Longbottom hasn't visited her son in years. This cruel woman knew I was Noah’s mother. She knew her son tried to give him back.”

“And I also told Dumbledore about your secret rendezvous!” Bellatrix's eyes widen at the woman's outburst.

“You! You're the reason, I lost Noah?!” Rodolphus picked his angry wife up, before she could attack the older woman.

“Let me kill her let me kill this bitch she's the reason i suffered! She's the reason Frank and Alice suffer now!” 

“We can't attack her, Bella we want to be in our son's life, not back in azkaban!” Rodolphus held the screaming and kicking woman off the ground, until she finally stopped and was calm enough. When he set her back down, he immediately grabbed her hand.

“ Move an inch to her, i'll pick you back up, understood Bella?”

“Yes Rodolphus” Bella was glaring holes into the old lady, as Lovegooderva read over the health reports of Frank and Alice. Noah moved out from behind his father now knowing the truth. He didn't see his uncle was watching him, as Noah’s face turned from shock to anger. Noah kicked off to attack, Rabastan yanked the young boy up off his feet. Bella took a chance only for rodolphus to yank her back picking her up this tim he set her to where he was holding her over his shoulder not leting her down.

“Just like your mother a foul temper, that takes over your logical reasoning, when it hits a breaking point.” he chuckled.

“She got them nearly killed! They were innocent people. This isn't right! She shouldn't be able to breathe anymore!”

“Silence.” Lura Lovegooderva looked up, from the papers, Noah had stopped talking, but was still struggling to get free of his uncle's arms.

“Noah” Lura called out making the boy stop and look at her. 

“You are to go home with your birth family. Visit Frank and Alice whenever you want. However this woman will be able to walk out of here alive, understood young man?”

“Yes ma’am” he nodded being put down. 

The old lady screeched. “How could you give them custody!?”

“Because if I don't you will be found dead somewhere, and I don't want to see that young man go to azkaban!” that had shut the old hag up.


	14. To the right family part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.

Noah led his family out before they let the lady longbottom leave. Making sure the two families were far from each other. When they entered the room with the other kids and parents Ruby stood up taking her children.

“Good luck Ruby” Bellatrix hugged her.

“Thank you Bella.” she smiled walking out.

Ruby told her story in front of Judge Lura and the Grangers with the parentage potion as proof that it was indeed her daughter.

“Please from a mother to another. Allow me to have my daughter back” she tried to plead with Mrs.Ganger.

Mrs,Granger looked sadden and then smiled. “Of course. I may not be able to have children, but i'm not to old to adopt again. You would be able to have your daughter in your life, she's so kind and loving. Things that can not be taught truly, but by nature of birth.” Athena hugged the Grangers thanking them.

“Promise you'll still write to us her-Athena?” Mr.Ganger asked correcting himself.

“Of course!” Athena smiled glad this didn't turn ugly.

“Athena if you ever want to visit them do not hesitate to ask. I would be more then happy to take you to visit them, or invite them to family events or vacations.” Ruby smiled glad to have custody over her daughter, but felt sorry that Mrs. Ganger lost her rights. 

“If you are willing to take in magically inclined children. I know a great orphanage that has a few kids that need a home.”

“That would be perfect! We own a home that can handle three or four kids and planned to adopts more, but we didn't know where we could find children like Athena, so that Athena wouldn't be alone growing up. We never did find a place.” Mr.Ganger shook Ruby’s hand.

Athena was more then happy when she got back she clinged to Blaise who was more than happy to sit and talk about it.

Theodore Jr stood up. “Ronnie it's time” he called out looking at the chest game between him and goyle.

“Checkmate you lose” Goyle took out Ronnie's king, making Ronnie sighed.

“I will win one day!” 

“I look forward to that day” Goyle laughed as Ronnie walked over to Theodore. He had heard stories from Theodore about their father.

“What if he doesn't like me?” ronnie asked once the door to their friends closed.

“What? Thats impossible dad loves you. I have been writing non stop about everything we do together keeping him in the loop.” Theodore smiled leading his brother to a room similar to the one the older lestrange twins had waited for bella to fetch noah in. “Relax when you're ready i'll let you open the door” they sat there for a good five minutes, Ronnie stared at the door not knowing, Theodore Sr stood a few feet away from the door staring at it as well. Emotions were high has Ronnie turned the knob opening the door. The Large man watched as a redhead peaked in opening the door more.

“Hello pup” Theo smiled, as Ronnie walked in slow watching the older male stand like a statue. 

Ronnie finally walked up to the older man grabbing his hand. He compares hand sizes.

“Pup you have your mother’s genes you're not going to get as big as me.” Ronnie snorted, but played with the older male's hand nonetheless.  
“You're a patient man Mr.Nott”

“I can be. But i am also a man, that is scared.”

“Scared?”

“That my youngest son won't be able to cope with being a Nott, and will reject me. I get it if you don't want to call me dad, all I ask is for a chance. Please” Theo had bent down to one knee, looking at his son’s face.

Ronnie stood silent, before tears started to flow, and he hugged the man in front of him.

“I was scared, you didn't want me!” he cried out as Theo hugged him back. His grip was tight, but not tight enough to hurt Ronnie.

“Not want you? How could I not want my pups? You and Theodore are my world. I never stopped looking. Every second I got I was looking for you. I dug up holes, and went through mountains, searched endless databases looking for you. I never Gave up i knew one day i would find you. I felt it in my gut. Ronnie you are my baby boy i'm not going to lose you again. Please if not full custody let me fight for shared custody with arthur.”

“No get full. He will always be my dad. But i want to live with my blood and catch up for the time we missed.”

“Okay. I’ll do that Ronnie only cause you asked it of me.” Theo hugged his son pulling theodore in as well after the reunion they headed in. every living weasley was in the room.

“RON” ginevra yelled hugging him  
“Make this stop mom has been really upset!” Ginevra cried out something about her eyes were wrong, she whispered for help.

Ronnie pulled her closer looking at the woman he use to call mother, her face was cold, and he knew this wasn't good. Not only that the twins were frowning and looked even more scared than the others.

“Ginny whats going on” he whispered to her keeping Molly from seeing ginny's face as he talked to her.

“I have been poisoned. I tried to tell father and started to cough, mother has been corrupting me. I don't love Harrison. I wanted to be his friend yeah, but that's it. Only because he is your friend.”

“Hang in there sis. I’ll get you out of this. It will take time.”

“I’ll try please forgive me if I do something stupid.”

“I will always forgive you.” Ronnie stepped away going to his brother and father choosing his side.

“So. you're just going to betray us like this?” Molly acted like she was hurt. “After I raised you as one of my own you go and stab me in the back?!” she yelled. Ronnie flinched backing up to Theo’s side. Theo growled putting Ronnie behind him protectively.

“You knew he was mine?!” 

“I planned the attack! Under the orders of Dumbledore i was to take him, and leave your other to die.” the room grew cold as Theodore senior started to snarl.

“You should never be able to have children!! Arthur deserves better than you!” 

“Shut up mutt you don't know what your talking about.” molly hissed. The two bickered throwing slang words at each other while lura read all the information given to her. She didn't interrupt the fight going on, as long as it stayed words.

“Molly will you shut up!” Arthur had enough, Molly was so enraged she backhand slapped him. She froze, she quickly acted as if she was sorry she lost her temper at him.

“Mr. Nott….may i see the parent potion results?” Arthur looked to Theo who nodded handing a copy to him.

“I give up my custody completely i only ask that Ronnie is able to hang out with the children he grew up with.” arthur wiped a tear away seeing the proof.

“IF i take full custody then you will be named as one of his god fathers.” theo patted the oldest male weasley's shoulder. “You don't deserve to lose a chance to be in his life i promise you will get invites just leave the witch at home is all i ask” when Arthur nodded they looked to Lura.

“You two seem to come to an agreement without my help.” she ignored molls constant yelling in the background as she set up her final statement. 

“In the name of Ronnie Luna Nott. I grant full custody to Theodore Maximus Nott Senior. I also dub Arthur as his godfather. Anything else?”

“Ma’am i would like all my kids to be tested please.” Arthur started.

“Mandated testings start after I finish with the custodies for today.”

Ronnie led them all back to the room Arthur and Theo joined the dads in one corner of the room to relax, Molly was not allowed in but Ginny was. Ginny looked like she was struggling with something.

“Ginny?” Harrison looked to her.

“Harry….Harrison….i’m sorry I can't….can you just hold my hand for a few minutes please?” Ronnie explained what ginny had told him. Out of pity Harrison took her hand in his. 

Rodolphus was the first to stand up kissing his wife he and his brother walked over to Fred and George.

“Last change to stay a weasley” Rodolphus felt bad for Arthur who walked over to support the boys.

“Don't give them that I certainly wont. Come on Pollux, Castor let's get you in your brother's custody and names legally changed, before molly realizes she has lost complete control.” Arthur smiled. “Once a weasley always a weasley! Just cause your name changes and you're not blood related to me. You are my sons forever all six of you are my children.” Bill got up hugging his father, Charlie and Percy joined. The twins follow their lead, then Ronnie and Ginny join in. 

Molly was not informed about the twins so it made the transfer easy for arthur and the Lestrange twins.

“Should you need to hide lord weasly your more then welcome in our house. Should you need anything just let us know.” Rodolphus shook Arthur’s hand as the redhead thanked him.


	15. The Truth about the Weasley’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]

Arthur Weasley is a good man, he had a good family. Had, being keyword, his world had been turned upside down. First starting with losing sons. Now he questioned, if any of the children are really his. That’s what they were about to find out.

“Molly” he called out, as the woman walked up, with her was Dolores Umbridge.

“I want a divorce. I want you out of my house, and out of my kid’s lives. You worship a monster. I have seen you throw some kind of potion in the sweets you send Ginny. My poor baby girl needs me to protect her, and I never thought I would have to protect her from her own mother” he hissed as he stood up. From the table they had set up in the courtroom.

“Sit your ass back down, Arthur you're nothing without me” she glared scoffing at his bravery. “My mate and I created your family” he paled hearing this.

“Your mate? Who would be trapped with you by fate.” Arthur looked sick this whole time she had been lying to him about everything. 

“Someone you wouldn’t understand, but I do” Molly turned to Dolores Umbridge who was smirking.

Arthur’s jaw dropped, but at the same time, it made sense for him.

“He wants a ‘divorce' " molly smirked mockingly, Umbridge laughed. 

Arthur sat down looking to the other parents around him.

“That's the most weirdest pairing, I have seen nature create.” Bellatrix stated gagging.  
“Let’s just get this over” Arthur growled, any remorse or sadness that his marriage went up in flames turned ash. 

Bill went first since he was the the oldest. Arthur had Tom Marvolo Riddle's entire inner circle as support. Lucius had even taken an extra step to stand next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

William Radolph Greyback  
Born Were-Wolf.  
Parents  
Fenrir Thoth Greyback ~ Born Were-Wolf~ (father)  
Tori Lee holly -dead ~ ~born Were-Cat~ (mother)  
Siblings  
Remus Moony Greyback-Lupin ~Born Were-Wolf~ (Older Half Brother)

Greyback was not amused. He didn't even know about this son. He look Arthur in the eyes, he could see Arthurs pain, bowing his head in respect. This man took care of his pup for almost all of his pups life. 

“Come pup we have things to discuss.” Fenrir pulled Bill to the side, who was still in shock himself.

“Are any of them mine?” Arthur glared at Molly who said nothing. Charlie took his turn. 

Charlie Arthur Weasley  
Born Were-Dragon  
Parents:  
Arthur Septimus Weasley -Born Were-Racoon~ (Father)  
Minerva McGonagall ~Born Were-Owl~ (mother)  
Siblings  
Percy Archer Weasley ~Born Were-Owl~ (younger brother)  
Ginevra Holly Angel Weasley ~Born Were-Canary~ (younger Sister)

“What is this madness!?” Arthur asked confused as all hell. “I have only bedded with you!” Molly snorted.

“You actually thought I would give birth to your kids? Idiot I have had my real mate since day one. I used potions and your true mates hair. To carry these ungrateful brats.” Molly hissed out.

“You best start being grateful, that I don't wipe the floor with you Molly.” Mcgonagall glared her face stricken with anger. “And for the record I will be taking my mate, and kids back.” Mcgonagall stepped in front of Molly. “You dare come near my children again, i'll kill you. I have lived a life of sorrow, wondering why I didn't die after 14 years. I see now that not only did you trick us, but you robbed me of my children's childhoods.”

Lura was watching them from her spot. “We still have two children to do. Let's do them then I have final say of what happens here.”

“Oh shut up your job was over the moment you took my sons away, and ruined this family I had” Molly hissed at Lura.

“If I Shut up, as you want me to.” Lura waved to all the angry dark wizards and witches in the room. “You’re good as dead” she smiled. “So I would not tell me to shut up. Trust me I can turn a blind eye.” Molly paled shutting up herself.

“Next is Percy I believe.” the thin tall male walked up, drooping three drops on the paper.

Percy Archer Weasley  
Born Were-owl  
Parents:  
Arthur Septimus weasley -born Were-Racoon~ (father)  
Minerva McGonagall ~born Were-owl~ (mother)  
Sibling  
Charlie Arthur Weasley ~born Were-dragon~ (older brother)  
Ginevra Holly Angel Weasley ~born Were-Canary~ (younger Sister)

“This explains why we have winged beast in our blood. I mean my older brother is a dragon.”Percy smiled before wandering over by Charlie.

Ginevra was scared to walk up. She would have to stand next to Molly.

“Come now Ginny” Molly smiled making her uneasy. Mcgonagall wasn't going to have anymore of this, she stepped up, forcing Molly to back up, until Ginny would have to stand between Minerva and her father. Ginny was still frozen to her spot. 

“Take your time” Lura spoke going back to reading her book. 

“Thanks” Ginny whispered trying to keep calm she closed her eyes. Ronnie walked over taking her hand making her look to him. Pollux and Castor walked over standing with her other hand in castors hand and Pollux had a hand on top of theirs. Percy set his hand on hers and Ronnie’s mimicking the twins, Charlie set one hand on her shoulder, Bill did the same on her other shoulder. Ginevra started to cry as, she felt their love for her through the gesture. Finally Ginevra started to move her siblings build a wall to protect her as she walked up, pricking her finger.

“No matter what Ginevra we are siblings. You will always be our sister.” Ronnie smiled when she looked at him.

“Thank you” she whispered turning back and dripping blood onto the paper.

Ginevra Holly Angel Weasley  
born Were-Canary  
Parents:  
Arthur Septimus weasley -born Were-Racoon~ (father)  
Minerva McGonagall ~born Were-owl~ (mother)  
Molly Bella Umbridge (Aunt)  
Dolorosa Umbridge (aunt)  
Sibling  
Charlie Arthur Weasley ~born Were-dragon~ (older brother)  
Percy Archer Weasley ~born Were-Owl~ (Older brother)

“Oh thats right I tried a different potion with the last one” Molly smirked. “I’ll take my niece and leave.” Ginny fell to the floor scared and crying loudly. Minerva drew her wand as Ginny's siblings pulled her away, so Molly couldn't touch her. 

“I will find a way to rip you out of her. My daughter will not be going with you even if it kills me, I will fight you for her.”

“You're not alone” Arthur turned to his larger were Racoon form snarling at Molly. 

“I have rights to the child! I raised her.”

“That seems to be your line for every child” Lura had closed her book with a snap. 

“In the case of William Radolph Greyback, Greyback would you like to have full or shared with Arthur?”

“Full. However name him godfather” 

“Consider it done”

“In the custody of Charlie Arthur Weasley, Percy Archer Weasley, and Ginevra Holly Angel Weasley Mcgonagall do you wish full mother custody of them?”

“Excuse you!?” Molly hissed out, glaring at Lura, who looked done with Molly’s stunts. 

“I would appreciate full custody over my children, especially my daughter. Hopefully I can undo what has been done to her.” Minerva never took her eyes off Molly.

“Consider it done. I need William, Percy, and Charlie to take a potion that will rid of any spells and glamours that your inheritage could not get rid of and any other damage. Ginevra will take a weaker potion just to weaken them so when she hits thirteen it will be an easy transition.” Lura waved for a man standing in the back to bring the potions up handing each of the four their respected bottle.

William was the bravest, drinking his before the others, he dropped the bottle gasping in pain, as his once red hair turned pitch black, his eyes turned a beautiful silver, as his shoulders and chest widen slightly thanks to the genes. He looked up to golden brown eyes of his father.

“Ah yes. Your mother's silver eyes it's what had me in a trance….I wish I could tell you what happen to her, but after a nasty bicker she disappeared on me. I didn't hit her. I don't hit women.” 

Charlie looked to his younger siblings who looked scared. “Cheers siblings to being weasleys and to our blood mother” Percy gently clinked his bottle with his, Ginny moved to be in front of Charlie, clicking the potion careful not to mix them.

“Thank you Charlie” she smiled.

“Of course now to help you drink this. Let's make it a game. First to down theirs wins, last is a rotten dragon egg. Three. Two. One. Drink!” Charlie made it easier for his younger siblings, the game made drinking the potions less scary. Charlie and Percy manage to hand the empty bottles to Ginny, before they started to molt. Percy gained a more brownish red to his hair that was less curly than before. It was not a short, but it didn't go past his ears. Charlie’s spiky hair had browns in with red, but majority was still red. His eyes went from blue to hazel like McGonagall. Ginevra watched her brothers, her skin changed to be like her blood mothers tone, but her hair was still red, and her eyes went from a soft brown to a vivid blue. 

“.....it's quiet….”

“What do you mean ginevra” Charlie looked to his sister.

“There's no voices in my head.” Ginny smiled handing the potion bottles back to the man. “I can actually think! My head isnt full of commands!” She spinned around happily, hugging her brothers, before running to her mother, hugging Minerva tightly.

Molly was red in her face, as she and Dolorosa left. “You haven't heard the last of me weasleys!” Molly yelled as she left.

“Oh yes they have.” Minerva hissed as she clinged to her youngest.  
((Ginerva Weasley has been spared idea credit/requested by BeastOfTheSea))

“Let's get back to Hogwarts” Minerva called out. Marvolo nodded leading the large group back.

“Are we a Magi clan now?” Draco asked looking at all the different people.

“An unofficial one at best Draco” Lucius replied looking around warily. “It's getting late kids need to eat and go to bed.” Lucius hugged Harrison. “See you in the morning son.” Harrison hugged him back whispering night as he yawned. James picked Harrison up, leading the respected gryffindors back to their room making food for anyone hungry. 

“Good night children” James smiled going down to his own room.


	16. Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]

Lucius was walking quickly through the hall to a room, that had been change to an office for non-other than Arthur Weasley, with a small knock he waited.

“Enter” Arthur sniffed, rubbing the tears from his face, as Lucius walked in.

“Come to say you were right about Molly?” Arthur frowned, yesterday was still fresh on his mind, a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

“..No." Lucius opened the window, pouring the bottle of firewhiskey out.

“I was drinking that” Arthur growled out annoyed he was interrupted.

“This isn’t you” Lucius slapped him. “Wake the fuck up Arthur! So what if I warned you about her. So what if I was right about her! You are here now right!? I was wrong about your death! You're sitting here mourning the life, you thought was perfect. You’re mate is waiting for you!” he hissed shaking the man in front of him.

“Why do you have to be so mean Lucius.” Arthur laid his head on his desk.

“Because I’m the big mean cousin.” He spat sitting in a chair across from him looking at the walls, before turning and looking at the depressed man in front of him. “That and I hate seeing you drown yourself when you hit rock bottom. No one is perfect Arthur. We have been opposites all our life. Arthur I don’t want you to die of poisons. I want you to marry your mate and be trapped in time with me. Become a happy old man, proud of his children.” Lucius flicked his hair out of his face, it had landed there when he was yelling.

“She had known her mate the whole time” Arthur whispered.

“So does Narcissa, she won’t make a move until the dust settles.” Lucius set the glass down, summoning a glass of water, before pushing it to Arthur.

“Sober up, I don’t want your sons or your daughter seeing you like this. She is scared, scared her life could end any day, there were curses and potions trapping her in a horrible state. When she's finally able to truly rid of Molly’s doing, are you going to be an alcoholic father like me? Or you going to be the damn Gryffindor raccoon, I remember watching over everyone despite houses.” Lucius watched him drink the water.

“I’ll sober up…you always had perfect timing to bounce in and slap me straight”

“That’s what cousins do, we watch out for our siblings first, and seeing as I have no brothers to chase around, I chased you since your sisters seem to have failed you.”

“This is sappy as hell”

“The door is shut. I don’t have a title, in here just two cousins and tough love,”Lucius smiles softly as Arthur chuckled.

“Cheers to tough love?” Arthur summoned another glass of water, with a soft clink, they drank some.

“The Manors destroyed anyway. Someone burned it down, looking for a way to hurt me…” Lucius sighed heavily.

“Here’s my tough love. It was a bloody building. My home is probably gone too” Arthur looked out the window.

“Mirro” Lucius called watching, as a house elf appeared.

“Yes, master?”  
“Go to the burrow if it's still standing, get all the kids and Arthur's stuff, leave Molly’s stuff there” Lucius nodded to the elf.

“Where shall I take it master?”

“Bring it here.. Have anything saved from the Malfoy homes be taken down and put in my vault, till I decide what I am going to do.”

“Lucius what are you doing?” Arthur didnt make a move to stop him.

“Supporting a man, who has had too many reality checks at once.” Lucius and him just sat there, talking for hours about anything including achievements of their lives, before Lucius forced him to go outside, where the other teachers were setting up teams to play a game of quidditch. 

“Arthur’s on my team” Lucius stated once he had won the toss to be team captain.

“What no way, Arthurs on my team!” Sirius growled. 

“Boys please, i’m going to choose, if you can’t be calm” Minerva agreed to referee.

“Sorry Minerva.” they mumble. The two started fighting over Arthur and James quietly.

“Oh for heaven's sake Arthur, James, Fenrir, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Vin, and Lucius! Then Sirius, Remus, Greg, Theo, Tom, and…..we need two more players”

Tom looked to the stands. “Bella come beat your husband at quidditch! Annnd bring Severus!”

“No trade Fenrir for Bella!” Rodolphus said far too quickly.

“I am not even offended by that” Fenrir laughed. “Let Bella be on their team! It would make this for a fun game for the kids!” It was a saturday so no one was in classes, instead majority were here to watch the teachers as Bella and Severus joined Marvolo’s team. 

Tom and James played seekers for their teams. The lestrange twins vs Bella and Theo were the beaters, Lucius and Severus were keepers. Crabbe Sr, Fenrir, and Arthur were Lucius’s team chasers. Greg, Sirius, and Remus placed as the other team chasers.

Everyone was laughing and having fun, Cheering on their favorite teachers, Harrison paused his cheering feeling uneasy. He looked around to see Dumbledore was chanting something. Looking back up, he notice James’s broom start to act up, like his did. “Oh no! Athena help! My mom is in danger!” Harrison pointed out what was happening. Draco quickly started casting counter active spells, as Athena and Ronnie traveled quickly over to where Dumbledore was sitting in the press box. Kids screamed in fear as James slipped and was holding on with one hand.

“MOTHER” Draco and Harrison cried out both now reciting counter charms trying to help get James back on his broom.

“James! Let go! I'm right below you!” Lucius floated under him. “I’ll catch you I promise…..just like I did in school remember?”

James smiled looking to Lucius, but then to the ground, which was a long drop. He gripped the broom harder closing his eyes. 

“I cant. I saw the ground!”

“James let go of that bloody broom! Before I hex you to let go.” Severus hissed worried. “You’re going to get hurt. If it keeps swinging you around like that!”

As if on cue the broom shot up taking James with it. 

“JAMES!” Lucius shot up the others following after him.

“Albus your robe is on fire!” screeched Madam Pince, Albus quickly stomped it out. As he did James got control of his broom. 

James quickly snatched the snitch when it flew up toward them. He quickly landed no longer wanting to be in the air. Lucius was the second to land moving quickly to James.

“Damn it James! You're going to give me a heart attack, you should have jumped to me, like I told you to” Lucius hissed.

“Lucius I saw the ground, I know you would have caught me. But you know how I get.”

“You could have gotten hurt!”

“Can we not do this in public?” James hissed Lucius looked to the crowd of students, that was looking at them worried, as the teams landed.

“Right.” Lucius stormed back to the castle, James started back slower giving his mate time to calm down.

“It was Albus, he was chanting words!” Harrison had caught up to his mother, Draco was right behind him.

James sighed “Did you see him chanting words Harrison?”

“Yes mother. I sent Athena to distract him.”

“Okay…..we’ll just have to watch our backs” James kissed Harrison’s head then Draco’s. “Go back to your rooms. I need to calm your father.”

James walked to what was now the teachers dorm. It was like the student dorms only bigger and had a library, and Doors to personal offices. The handle would glow if they were in that office. James looked to Lucius’s office, seeing the handle was glowing and the door wasn't completely shut.

“Lucius” James whispered, letting his glamour drop slithering into the office.

“You could have been hurt” Lucius hissed lightly, he had dropped his glamour the moment he got back to the teacher dorm. Lucius was curled up in the center of the office everything was destroyed except for pictures. The room looked like a large dog was chasing a cat in the room and knocked everything over.

James slithered up to his mate kissing him. “I'm sorry. Lucius”

“Do you remember when we were thirteen. Your first time as a Naga. you were stuck in that form.” James hugged the other just listening. “We were avoiding each other, but then you climbed a tree. You got stuck, and were high enough that if you tried just dropping it would hurt. I told you to jump to me.” Lucius wrapped his arms around James. “Five hours of bickering and me repeatedly telling you to jump to me. Then finally as the sun was about the set you…”

[[[[[[James and Lucius at thirteen before sunset]]]]]

A young James was trapped in a tree, he looked out at the lake near by. “Lucius….”

“Yes Potter?”

“If I jump, can you promise me something?”

“Yes what is it.”

“Catch me. Then never let me go. Take me far away from my nightmares. Please?”

“James William Potter. I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy promise on all my future titles and names. I promise you, I will catch you, I will never let you go, And once we are done with school, we will pack up. Us and our friends and run. Run as far away as we need to, for you to feel safe.” With that promise young James leaned forward closing his eyes, he let himself drop to the Young Lucius. Lucius caught him not even grunting on impact, and holding the naga up from hitting the ground. 

“You caught me…”  
“I promised you I would, and I meant it...every word.” Lucius kissed James softly before enjoying the sunset under the tree together.

[[[[[[END OF MEMORY]]]]]

“You always kept that promise. If I wanted to run. You would run to. You picked our family up and moved us repeatedly while I was carrying the boys, because I was so scared.” James spoke into Lucius's chest, so he came out muffled. “You dealt with Marvolo’s bitchy mood about moving so much, you kept everything in order, and dealt with the drama.” James started to cry. “You are my rock and my life boat Lucius.” Lucius pulled James’s chin upwards kissing him gently.

“I'm not mad anymore. Hush love, let us go to bed we’re both drained.” Lucius led his mate by the hand to bed. He paused. “James?”

“Yes mate?”

“You are my light in the dark. You are the mother to my children. You are the one my world revolves around. I can not, and will not lose you. Not again. Never again” Lucius turned to him kissing James’s hand, before pulling him into their round bed that sinks in the middle, like a birds nest only made of pillows and blankets that James chose himself. They drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few months past with no new attacks on anyone's life, until one night. “Harrison did you hear?!” Ginevra ran up to him.

“Hear what?”

“Seamus Finnigan was attacked, he's been paralyzed by something. No one knows what's going on.”

=maaaaster= Harry’s hair stood up on his neck, as he felt himself in immediate danger.

“Harrison? Haaaarrriiisssooon?” Ginevra waved her hand in front of the boy's face trying to snap him back into reality.

“Ginevra….run” He grabbed Ginevra's hand as he saw the head of a large snake coming around a corner. He had not see it’s eyes, nor did he want to. Ginevra didn’t look back, only ran, as they ran up to gryffindor tower back to their dorm.

“Are you guys okay?” Athena asked looking at them as if they lost it.

“Big snake…..in hogwarts.” Harrison panted out.

=Belladonna! Go back to bed, sister, it's not safe there's no food up here!= someone was speaking to the beast, but Harrison couldn't place this voice.

XXXXX

“What happen? You said she was in a peaceful sleep! How could she get out?”

“James something woke her up! She has been called for me, but my room was locked up for some reason. I’m going to check on her as soon as it is clear….you know Belladonna is gentle, she doesn’t judge others off the book. She attacked the cat, I don’t know why. I’m slightly worried about the sake of her and the children of this school.” Tom sighed leaning on a desk as James patted his head.

“We have to find out who open the chamber and let her out then we must put her back in a dreamless sleep quickly or risk getting her killed” James sighed

What days went on there wasn’t another attack for weeks. Till that fateful day. A Mudblood was petrified.

“Who was it? Does anyone know his name?”Harry was freaking out someone was attacked.

XXXXXX

“It was told to go back to sleep?” Harrison stared at the walls confused. Athena and Ginevra looked worried.

“Let’s warn the others to keep their guard up.” They didn't tell any adults, what they saw, unsure how they would react. A few more children popped up paralyzed, before the school started to panic.

Ekaitz usually stayed in the dorm rooms, safe from the outside world, but as students started to drop, he started throwing hissy fits to Harrison leaving him behind, he always won the fights, getting to ride on Harrison's shoulders.

=Master? Why are you so twitchy today?= Ekaitz asked his tongue flickered on Harrison’s cheek.

=No one has seen Athena or Ginevra since yesterday at lunch. I’m worried, as are the others.= Harrison watched as Draco tried to get Blaise to talk to him, anything comfort to the boy.

"I'm sure, she's fine Blaise. She just is being a girl with Luna and Ginevra is all" Draco tried to make a reason why they had not seen her.

"If that was even slightly true Draco. Luna would be missing too, beside i'm not the only brother missing a sister right now. Percy has checked everywhere he could walk, and then repeated it. He had to be told by his father to go to bed, before his mother could find out he was out of bed. Charlie has been non stop turning into a dragon, sniffing every place he could go, even shrinking himself to fit in the castle. Ronnie has even gotten worried, and has repeatedly backtracked her steps looking for possible places. Bill and the twins Look in every room they pass......we're just worried. I tried calling her on the ruby necklaces our mother got us. I haven't got a response she's normally responsive."

"Are you connected to her?" Pollux sat down.   
"Like twin connection not friendship level." Castor asked sitting by his brother.  
"Um....oh the telepathic ways. No mom suspects it's because of all the spells holding on her right now. After our inheritance I should be able to hear, her that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Hi VOD here I Wanted to take a little time to thank you for reading. I aslo wanna thank those who leave comments, it encourages me greatly. Don't feel like you have to leave a comment! cause you dont the hit count, the kudos count, the bookmark count for Dudley sakehas made me so happy! So again i want to say thank you sooooo much for reading my story.
> 
> All the Love,  
> VoD


	17. Making a promise you can't keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]

The next morning Athena and Ginevra had missed breakfast. Then they missed lunch again.

“Where are they!?”Blaisé asked, he was at his breaking point.

When Dinner rolled around everyone was worried.

“This is not like them” Harrison frowned.

“Maybe, they were having the elves bring them food?....they have to be here breakfast tomorrow we will see!” Ronnie didn’t want to believe something was wrong, but his cheer wasn’t even convincing himself.

XXXXX

The next morning at breakfast even Ruby and Minerva were worried about their daughters. They hadn’t come back to the common rooms , it was sending red flags. When lunch rolled around the news finally got to the group.

“Mr. Zabini! Mr. Zabini! “A first-year Slytherin boy ran up to them. 

“You…are…needed….in…..hospital…wing” he panted out. Blaise shot up, the others followed. Everyone ran up to the hospital wing. Ruby and Minerva were already there. As they ran to the door Charlie caught up to them.

“Blaise calm down” she tried to calm her son, but he rushed past Minerva, his mother, and past Madam Pomfrey his eyes came to his sister's frozen form. 

“….Athena...” he dropped to his knees, feeling that he had failed his sister again. The others gasp at her frozen body.

Percy let out a shrill seeing the bed next to Athena. In the bed next to her was Ginevra.

“I made a promise to you that I failed to keep” He started to cry out his mother held him to her. Harrison noticed Athena’s hand held something; gently he got the paper out of her hand without anyone noticing.

Percy looked to Madam Pomfrey. “I check here every day. Where were they found?”

“Albus brought them in, saying he found them in a girls bathroom tub.” she spoke.

“They are only paralyzed the potion to cure, is going to take a few weeks. I want you boys to promise me not to do anything stupid and leave it to us adults” Her sharp mothering eyes fell on each boy then her own son.  
“Understood, my son?”Her voice left no room to argue.

“Yes mother” Blaise called out in defeat.

“If I or any other parent that’s here finds out, you boys are up to something. You will not like the consequences” she spoke lowly making the boys gulp in fear. All quickly nodding, the boys left Athena and Ginevra in their mother's care heading to the library to study.

“…..We’re not going to let this go are we?” Harrison asked

“It would be better if we did…" Ronnie spoke up.

"And you should" Charlie sighed looking warily at the boys.  
"You made a promise." before walking away, messing up his spiky hair in frustration.

"We’re not” Ronnie stopped looking to his friends, once Charlie had left.

“Whatever is able to paralyze isn’t something they would just go after. Athena had to know what she was doing or trying to do but failed, and Genevra would be there to help her should she need it.”

“This should tell us something, but not here come on” Harrison led them after showing the paper in his hand.

“How do you know it will help?” Draco questioned, as they walked to an abandoned study room off of the library.

“Because Athena had it in her hand, when I noticed it you were distracted by Blaise’s mother’s threat.” Harrison satt down opening up the paper.

“She’s not a woman to cross” Theodore frowned not liking the idea of crossing her, or his father.

“If we do this we have to be very careful. It is like stepping on eggshells around a sleeping dragon.” Blaise started erasing what was on a chalkboard. 

“What does the note say, Harrison?” Draco turned from Blaise to his brother.

“There is a basilisk in the school” Harrison frowned.

“What is a basilisk?” Ronnie looked at the words as Blaise put it on the board.

“It’s a giant poisonous snake” Noah called out looking in a book, he had with him. Theodore stood up quickly erased Blaise’s writing on the chalkboard, then moved quickly setting fire to the note after snatching it from Harrison.

“What gives Theo?!” Ronnie scolded his brother confused on what’s going on. The older Nott brother had been quiet and in the background till now.

“Sneaking around 1O1: don’t leave a trail, work with no writing, and say nothing unless you know it’s safe. Our safe word will be….prosperous” Theodore explained.

The others just nodded and let Theodore give them assignments. Once everyone was clear on their job they left the room. Luna, Castor, Ronnie, Harrison, Gregory, Vincent and Blaise went to working on any homework, while Percy, Noah, Draco, Pollux and Theodore checked every book on snakes. When free time was up, they all went to their next class. At the end of the day, Theodore gathered them again.

“Okay now that we know none of our parents are trying to drop in this time. I and Group B will keep looking around, the rest of you have to keep our covers. Do whatever you can. We will meet once a week to go over our findings.” The others nodded before heading their own ways to their dorms

XXXXX

“Harrison, Draco can you come here. Your father and I would like to talk to you” James didn’t seem as cheery, as he normally doses. The boys walked up to their mother.

“Yes, mother?” Draco answered, as Harrison stayed quiet in fear that he would blow everything, if he tried to speak.

“Boys, Blaise’s mother Ruby told us what happen to Athena and Ginevra…..we’re just checking in on how your fairing with two members down” Lucius smiles softly petting his son's hairs gently.

“….it’s…..odd without them” Harrison whispered looking to the floor.

“We’re keeping Blaise and the others distracted” Draco smiled hugging his brother, so he would look cute enough, to distract their mother from Harrison’s shaky voice.

“That’s good….please don’t do anything stupid hatchlings. I don’t think your father and I could handle that. “James seemed worried, searching his children for any indication that they were up to something.

“We promise mother, we already got the pep talk from Lady Zabini,” The hatchlings say in unison.

“Good boys, cause if you were up to something I wouldn’t hesitate to punish you” Lucius’s voice had dropped to ice cold.

“And I don’t want to do that” He smiled again.

“Ri-right father” Harrison hugged his parents before fleeing to his next class.

Draco after hugging them, did the same.

“…..they are scary”

“Told you so” Draco chuckled going to his seat.

XXXXX

Ronnie was preparing to head to lunch after spending time in the sun with Theodore and their father.

“Dad?” Ronnie looked up at the older man when he felt the other watching him.

“Boys…..you best not be chasing what got them…..cause if I find out so help me Lady Luna” his voice was barely loud but both heard him. “I will show you what an angry papa looks like” Nott Sr. pulled them both into a hug, not noticing the fear in their eyes,

XXXXX

Noah hummed after he finished watering the plants. He had gotten used to plants loving them.

“Noah… your father and I would like to talk to you. Do you have a moment?” She cooed, Noah turned to his mother smiling.

“I always have time for you and father.” Noah noticed they seemed upset.

“You seem upset what is on your mind?” He reached holding her hand in his own.

“I’m just worried…. Ruby told me what happen. Noah please….promise me. You will not chase after whatever got them….Even if in your bull-headed friends try to drag you into….then report to me, if they are trying something?” Noah hated to lie and to his mother was more unbearable they had just gotten back as a family, he was never a good liar.

“I will mama, don’t worry, I will steer them clear too!” He smiled as she hugged him.

“Good, I don’t want to have to play the bad guy, if I found out you were on purpose, putting yourself in danger.” his father patted his head hugging them both

XXXXX

Ruby watched Blaise’s mess with the necklace she gave him to talk to his sister with.

“We had just got her back mom…..it’s not fair…” Blaise mumbled 

“I know my baby, but she’s not dead it will take a few weeks, but we will have her back….remember your promise baby.” She kissed his head, before walking away.


	18. It’s in the chamber of Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]

"So there's a new kid in Gryffindor" Ronnie pointed to a guy who reminded Harrison of Dudley.

"Okay so?"

"His name Atol George Aaron two first names" Ronnie continue. "Get this he transferred in a little after the attacks started. Before Athena and Ginerva."

"Ronnie you don't even know if he can speak to snakes" Harrison patted his friend's shoulder. "but mention it to your brother just in case."

XXXXXXX

Harrison was tired of waiting, it had been weeks, and started looking for any possible spot a large snake could hide.

“Are you sure she is asleep this time?” Harrison moved closer to the whispered in a classroom ahead of him.

“Yes, Bella the chamber of secrets is closed. It's Friday try to relax you and Noah are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow right?” He remembered the voice of the Dark Arts professor then the other to be Bellatrix, Noah’s mother, but what were they talking about? Harrison got as close to the door as he could.

“SHHH that’s not something to say out loud my lord” She hissed warning him.

“You asked a question, Bella, I was merely answering” Tom Chuckled.

Harrison took this moment to slip away, going straight to his brother.

XXXXXXX

“Look up the chamber of secrets it’s a clue I got earlier today” He lied but Draco only nodded.

Later that week the boys all met up.

“Okay now that everyone is who they say they are. Basilisks are large snakes that can kill with their poison, but also with their eyes….. The only reason for the girls are in state is their in. Is they did not look directly into the eyes of the beast” Theodore sat down.

“Harrison suggested I look up Chamber of secrets. It turns out the chamber of secrets is a Getaway place for the founder Salazar Slytherin Founder of Slytherin. I also when digging in the restricted section found out he and Godric were mates. Godric was a naga as well as Salazar.”

Draco let that sink in before continuing.

“Where the chamber is I have no clue we can’t really run around speaking in snake with family here to hear us” Draco sighed.

“You can’t Draco, but I can I have a feeling, I can get away with it just 'slipping out' ” Harrison grinned. Ronnie shook his head no.

“That would get us caught!” He interjected making Harrison pout.

“So we have to find it in silence” Neville sighed as Draco and Theodore nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harrison was checking the girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was.

“Hello? Is there a reason a boy is in my bathroom?”

“…..” Harrison stuttered to come up with an excuse

“If you think I’m that dumb, you’re the true fool here. How about the truth?” She cooed sickly to him.

“I’m looking for the Chamber Of Secrets the thing is I am doing it behind several people’s backs” Harrison confessed

“Ah much better! You came to the right place. A strange boy and the headmaster keep opening it right there” She pointed to the sinks. Upon better inspection Harrison found only one with a snake on the side of the faucets.

“Thank you,” He said as he rushed off with this new information. Later that night he called everyone to the bathroom.

“Guys we need a good reason to be in there” Neville was nervous having tricked his mother into thinking he was asleep, his father was patrolling tonight.

"Ronnies suspicious of the mystery kid was right. Dumbledore and the other kid what was his name again?" Harrison looked to Ronnie as they heard footsteps quickly hiding.

“So professor, Who do I send it on tonight?” A boy’s voice rang out.

“Set it to go after Lucius Malfoy” Harrison peaked to see Dumbledore hand him a book before leaving.

The boys voice sounded like Dudley's to Harrison, however Harrison waved it off cause he didn't know where, Dudley and his family was.

'Dudley doesn't have any magic so it's only fair this isn't him.' Harrison corrected his own mind.


	19. Attempt to fight a large snake only to get a scalding of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

=Open= Atol hissed shocking Harrison.

As soon as he was down the stairs they all quickly followed. Once in the chamber itself, Harry spoke.

“ATOL GEORGE AARON GIVE UP NOW” He yelled as the boy whipped around.

“…..Harrison, I know that black book….” Draco whispered.

“Change in the plans! Get the book away from Aaron!” Draco started pulling his wand out. Plans never go as they want them to. Atol released the basilisk.

“HIDE” Harrison yelled trying to run, avoiding the snake strikes not so gracefully. The boys tried their best it wasn’t easy with the snake being a lot bigger and a lot faster. They manage to only get scrapes and bang into things that would probably bruise later, as the adults rushed the room.

=BACK GO TO BED BELLA= Tom hissed, he scared the snake, it quickly move to follow orders.

“That’s impossible only the heir of Slytherin could stop her!” Atol glared at the man in front of him. Tom smirked, he slowly walked up to him.

“The last heir is Tom Riddle!” His eyes widened, when Tom was close his glamour’s dropped to show his features. Light dusted brown hair turned dark chocolate. The short male turned tall. 

“So you are smarter than you let on?” Tom spoke coldly snatching the book from him.

“You endangered everyone if I could I would snap your wand and send you home as a failure.” He hissed turning on heels.

“Oh, boys why not stay? I believe you all broke a heavy promise!!” Tom glared at them.

Harrison whimpered, turning to run for it, slamming into a familiar chest looking up to see James glaring down at him.

“H-h-hi m-mom….” Harrison tried to look small and cute.

“Harrison….don’t try to back up Draco you will only anger me more.” He hissed coldly looking to his other son who whimpered.

XXXXXXX

“I trusted you both!! You promised me you wouldn’t do anything! Where do we find you IN THE CHAMBER FIGHTING A BASILISK!” James roared

“Out of all the irresponsible things you two can do” Lucius looked down at the two not happy.

“You are grounded both of you are not allowed to Hogsmeade” James hissed clinging to his sons.

“I nearly had a heart attack boys” James hiccupped both Harry and Draco felt worse then ever feeling their mother cry.

“James lets get them to bed” Lucius picked up Draco who knew better than to fight. Harry held tightly to James feeling horrible. 

XXX

Theo glared down at his boys, who were crying because of his harsh words.   
He sent both children to their own bedrooms.

“Ronnie? What did he do to you?” Pollux wiped away a tear from Ronnie's face.

“Fifteen swats with a belt to my butt” Ronnie whimpered out. “I lied to him. And worse I scared him. He just got me back, and I went and did a reckless thing.” Ronnie was just about ready for bed when his father's Hawk flew in with a letter. Ronnie opened it.

{Ronnie,   
I'm sorry to have had to punish you like that. As I had said before, I nearly had a heart attack when I was told you were not in your dorm. I was sick to my stomach when I was told you were in the chamber of secrets. You could have died. I just got you back. Please do not do this again. I love you son, never forget it.  
With all the love,  
Your father  
P.s. sweet dreams son }.

XXXX.   
Rodolphus and Rabastan were hot on to their brother’s heels who were running in fear.

^go left we’ll cut them off^ Rodolphus told Rabastan who nodded moving quickly .

 

Pollux stopped seeing Rabastan, as he and Castor turned around Rodolphus had them blocked. 

“What's wrong little ones, we just wanna /talk/” Rodolphus called out, his voice sent shivers down Pollux and Castors back.

“You gave us quite the scare today” Rabastan called out causing Castor to turn back around, before either of the younger twins could move they were stunned by their older brothers, moved quickly grabbing them as the spell wore off.

“What were you two thinking!!” Rodolphus glared at them. 

“We're sorry! We just wanted to help!” Castor attempted to plead.

“We wouldn't want them to be on their own!” Pollux finished.

 

“A basilisk Pollux! Caster! We all just got back together and you are doing shit like this!” Rabastan scolded clearly not happy.

The twins let their older brothers scold them but when Caster started to tear up all yelling stop. The older brothers held the younger twins closer. 

“Don’t do it again.” Rodolphus frowned.

“No promises we are a duo if one goes the other follows” Pollux mumbles

“We’ll try to be careful though” Castor smiled up to Rodolphus in hopes it would work.

“Let us in on things then don’t leave us in the shadows…” Rabastan mumbled.

“You should have came and got us the moment they started looking for trouble. I can understand pranks fine, but chasing after things that could kill you!?” Rodolphus hissed out he noticed them both flinch to his raised voice he and Rabastan let go of them. 

“Get back to your dorm. Training starts tomorrow”

“Training?” Pollux and Castor asked in unison

“Lestranges are trained as soon as they can walk to move quick, attack fast, and be silent. You too have a lot to learn, I was going to wait till you where more accustom to us, but now I see I have no time. If you’re going to continue to be reckless, i'm going to train you, so I can be at a more calm state of mind. Consider your weekends taken for the rest of the year, and I suggest practising when you're not training,” Rodolphus stormed off having a son to deal with now.

XXXXXX

Noah thought his mother was going to hit him, but all she did was yell and cling tightly to him being highly dramatic like normal.  
“You could have died! You could have been bitten! BellaDonna is old and doesn't know you! What were you thinking! Why didn't you come get me!?” she frowned hearing the door to her and her husbands room slam.

“Noah.” called out a rough voice, Noah quickly moved to see his father.

“Yes father” Noah looked to his feet unable to keep eye contact.

Rodolphus stormed up to his son, but stopped from hitting him. He grabbed the boy's shirt roughly lifting him off his feet glaring at the boy.

“You pull another stunt like this and lie to me again. You’ll be sent to Durmstrang Institute.” he set the boy down as soon as he nodded understanding. Rodolphus hugged his son tightly. “You're okay right? Nothing's missing?”

“Of course.” Noah hugged back, and started to cry from how scared he was. “I'm so sorry dad, mom I am so sorry.”

“You're forgiven” Bellatrix joined the hug smiling.

“But you will be joining your uncles in training so go to bed” Rodolphus ignored Bella sigh as Noah left.

“Dont over do him please?” Bella pleaded

“I'll do what I see fit if their going to be reckless, then i'll be like my father was to me.”

“That's what I was afraid of. Just remember he's your son, and he will gain the courage to punch you, if he's had enough”


	20. Killer on the loose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

The rest of the year was hell for Pollux and Castor, their brothers training hurt. Noah wasn't doing much better. With Marvolo sitting in the main room where belladonna laid asleep, the older Lestrange twins use the large pipe systems as a training ground, using painful hexes that would only make small scratches and bruises on their target, but would hurt like as if hit with an unforgettable. 

 

“Why are we having to join in this? Don't you think it's a bit soon for Harrison?” Draco complained as they came into the main room.

 

“No. Look I know Harrison has been abused, this is not abuse, its training.” James rolled his eyes.

 

“I had asked to be trained.” Harrison spoke up as they entered the chamber.

 

“Yes and the Lestrange twins are the best teachers, I trust them to train you well. And i'll patch you up.” 

 

Rodolphus walked in looking around for his targets. “Hello James are these two joining us today?”

 

“If you don't mind. I'm sorry to push this on you, but with Harrison not able to do naga magic, I can't train them in naga magic yet.”

 

“No problem. Boys why don't you get a head start while I talk to your mother. I'll alert Rabastan your on the field.”

 

“Yes sir….thank you sir” Harrison called out going through a tunnel, Draco paused before gulping then walking into the tunnel system as well.

 

^Rabastan, Draco and Harrison have joined training today.^

 

^Understood brother, i'll be using gentle spells on Harrison to start, but Draco knows how things work seeing as he has done this once before.^

 

"We'll go gentle on Harrison. You told us of what he had to endure. Should we see anything that looks like a panic attack, we'll pull him out" Rodolphus looked to James.

 

"He wanted to train. Thank you, it means a lot that you would do that"

 

"Should Harrison need a minute I am doing light reading here. He can come join me" Marvolo spoke up looking at them from his chair next to the water.

 

"of course my lord" 

 

^Right. Remember Harrison's not made of glass, but should you see him about to have a panic attack or anything like it, pull him out, get him out here to our lord where he can rest and calm back down. I’m going to announce to the others to start firing back or face a more painful attack^

 

^understood brother.^

 

“Rodolphus” Theo called out as he walked in.

 

“Theo what do I owe the pleasure?” 

 

“I was hoping you might train the boys to keep them out of trouble. While I teach classes and grade things.”

 

“I can do that. Get moving boys. We're starting, where you better fire at us should you see us.”

 

Ronnie looked pale but followed his brother into the tunnels. 

 

<= Sonorus! => Rodolphus called out “Training is going to step up if you do not fire at each other! Me and Rabastan will fire harder spells.” Rodolphus ran back in as the other parents pushed their kids to join in. They stopped for meals and small breaks to patch them up. Silently the kids were thankful for it, vocally they voiced as if they hated it.

 

“ Honestly out of all of you the only person I have a hard time hitting is Luna” Rodolphus announced. 

 

“She has good aim too! Though only using jenx for training, which is fine.” Rabastan added.

 

Luna blushed as they complimented her. The others groan knowing they had a lot to learn. The next morning started with an interesting newspaper title.

 

_** “Killer?” loose! ** _

_ Though a lot know heard the story, Sirius Black killed Lily Selina Snape. The man broke out of Azkaban early this morning, no details on where he went. They were reviewing his file with James Malfoy. My only guess is that they were too slow. James is on the look out for his friend. The ministry believes he is an innocent man, but in till the true killer of Lily Selina Snape is found Mr. Black is still in the running. If seen, he is to be reported back to Azkaban to wait. _

** Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet **

 

“That Hag is trying to ruin his good name!” a tall older male gave an animalistic growl, glaring holes into the paper.

 

“Calm yourself Remus, we can’t find him, if you get all bitchy about a paper.” Severus snorted rolling his eyes.

 

“Let them say whatever they please, the dark side knows the truth.” James spoke sipping his tea, he had long set his copy on fire, and was now watching the last of it burn.

 

“He was nowhere near that house or the muggles!” Lupin roared

 

“Correct….do you remember where he was?” Snape smirked as Remus' face turned the color of his hair.

 

“In our home cuddling with us after a what I remember to be four rounds of ‘fun’ ” Remus smirked remembering it.

 

“Three love we only went to three, I had to be able to walk straight they next morning, because Dumbledore was calling a meeting the next day.”

 

“Oh? I had lost count after pounding a certain ba-“Remus chuckled severus rushed to kiss him and shut him up. Severus didn’t pull away quickly enough, as Remus pulled him closer heating up the make-out session. When they did stop Severus hid his face in Lupin’s chest so they wouldn’t start again.

 

“Ew”

 

“Shut it James, the first few minute of being here I have walked in with you and Lucius lip locking on the couch, I get a few kisses from Severus” Remus laughed when James seem to choke on some of his drink.

 

“Come love we have roles to play. I have students to torture.”

 

“Hmmmm or you could stay here with me and we could cuddle”

 

“Your definitions of cuddling is different than mine. You and Sirius both”

 

“We’re dogs love, can you blame us?”

 

“…..I’m not going to answer that. Cause it sounds like something that should have come from him”

 

“So you do miss him?”

 

“Of course, I miss him. He’s our mate……I wish he was here too Remus. You know this, but he escaped and has gone into Padfoot mode. We can't find him, only hope I have is he knows where we are, and is coming to us.” Severus sighed, gently running his hand through Remus' hair.

 

“He will find his way, he always does” Remus smiled enjoying the others touch.

“As for us, we need to get going I’ll meet you in our room after dinner” Snape pecked the other's lips, fleeing before Remus could start another teen worthy make out session.

 

At breakfast, the great hall ate in silence as McGonagall walked in later than her normal timing.

 

“Students….you can keep eating, but I have announcements to make. A mess of things at the ministry, you have your summers back. However if you wish not to return somewhere or go home you may stay at the school, it will be open and there are summer classes being made for those who want to keep learning, same goes for winter break.” She paused letting the children cheer and get loud for a few minutes, only continuing after they calmed down.

 

“They also moved the years of attending from ten to fifteen a lot of you don’t need this, but consider this. Free homing and food once all you main study is done you could take a few years of fun classes or go sit in and do classes over.” She smiled as many groans.

 

“We also have a new Professor Remus Lupin is here as another DaDa teacher treat him well.”

 

“Finally became the teacher you always wanted to be” Severus whispered when Remus sat back down.

 

“I’ll be happier when Padfoot gets here” he whispered nibbling on a piece of bacon.

 

“Me too moony, me too” James smiles having sat to Remus right.

 

“Boys, we have a picture to uphold…that being said I sent Fenrir into the forest last night with his pack,” Tom mumbled from Severus left side.

 

“I pray he finds him tonight” Remus mumbled before looking out over the students.

 

“When do the first years come?”

 

“In the fall Moony,” James smiles.

 

“You have all summer to get to know your godchild Harrison”

 

“He’s so small….” Remus spotted Harrison poking his brother with a fork defending his food.

 

“He was stuck with my cousins the Dursleys”

 

“No…tell me that’s not true”

 

“It’s true Moony” James frowned

 

“Albus had some kind of charm that stopped us from finding him…..or at least I believe it was Albus.”

 

“I know it was the old coots mess” Tom gripped his fork tightly.

 

“Easy my lord don’t kill the fork, it didn’t deal our pain” Bellatrix teased quietly, it made Tom chuckle, letting the fork drop back onto his plate.

  
  
  
  
  



	21. Ghost Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

“So now that we have a summer to look forward to what do we plan to do?” Harrison asked chasing Ronnie in a game of tag.

“Mate, we all turn thirteen this year! Any dormant creature in us will come out, we will hit puberty!” Ronnie laughed dodging his hand again.

“Not to mention if we're lucky we already know our mates!” Theodore chuckled after being tagged chasing Blaise.

“God I hope my mate isn’t cruel” Blaise added.

“I want mine to be older” Harrison stated. 

“That way I can believe them, when they say it's going to be okay. Because they would have had gone through trials to live themselves.”

“Now if two of the three girls in our pack would wake up from their paralyzed sleep” Blaise spoke, tagging Luna who turned, and tagged Draco.

“You may have just got your wish Blaise” Draco stopped chasing, looking to the entrance they ran out of. The other boys stopped and looked in the same direction.

“Blaise!” Athena hugged him, squeaking when he picked her up carrying her to the others who surrounded her. 

"Percy!" Ginevra ran up to Percy. He pulled his sister into a tight grip smiling. He mimicked Blaise picking her up and bring her to the group. “It's good to see you up” he whispered.

“Technically they're not girls. Their one of us” Ronnie dodged their attempts to hit him.

“It was a compliment don’t kill me” he grinned. They all caught them up on what they missed out on as they headed for class.

“Mom took me out to get my present for Christmas, but next year we'll do presents cause you are not going to be reckless like that again. She’s going to take you this weekend” Blaise was satisfied with Athena’s nod.

“Speaking of reckless, I should hit all of you! You had went and gone and done stupid dangerous stuff……without me!” the boys laughed as she pouted.

“And me! Like come on! we were chasing it first!” 

“Next time ladies next time” Harrison laughed,

“There better not be a next time Harrison. Dad would ring our necks. I want to make it to adulthood thank you” Draco scolded his brother.

“Well, where is the fun in growing up, if we don’t take our punishment and keep going on adventures?” Ronnie stated.

“Besides isn’t being a kid meaning you do stuff your not suppose to.” Athena added.

“She has a point” Pollux called out as he walked up to the group.

“Where is the fun if you don’t get into anything? Trouble is our middle names.”

“No that would be Chaos and Minx words that describe trouble from six feet away” Draco replied dryly.

“Draco are you being a Hufflepuff over fun?” Harrison grinned knowing he strikes a soft spot on his brother.

“I am doing no such thing!”

“Prove it”

“That’s very Gryffindor of you to say, Harrison”

“I am in Gryffindor”

“Fine tonight I will go into the forbidden forest and find a ginger fire flower. I will bring it back as prove of me going in.” Draco huffed acting smug.

“Uh no. we all will go with” Harrison grinned.

“…..fine” Draco deflated sighing.

“There’s Ginger fire flowers on the south wall of the castle, Draco, everyone knows that” Theodore stated.

“Point taken Theodore, now we're late to class” Draco bolted off the others following Pollux and Castor walked into their class which happened to be right next door.

“This is going to be a fun day right Pollux?”

“Yes it is Castor”

XXXXXXXXX

After their last class, the group met up at the south wall. Draco was slightly shaking at he thought of what he had gotten himself into.

“Harrison….I’m a bloody Hufflepuff, let's go before mother finds out!” Draco grabbed his brother's hand trying to drag him back inside. Harrison had other plans nodding to Pollux, who picked Draco up.

“Here is the thing Draco, no brother of mine would chicken out, so here is what’s going to happen. You either kiss Pollux and pray I am satisfied with that oooor into the forest with us your choice brother” Harrison would have made a worthy Slytherin.

Draco turned redder than Ginevra's hair.

“Put me down, I-I choose the forest” Pollux set him down, snatching a kiss from him before he could get too far.

“Brother Stop” Castor hissed

^Sorry lost myself for some reason…kissable face.^ Pollux shrugged it off as getting desperate for his third mate as they all walked into the forest.

Draco walked ahead of everyone looking for a flower.

“There should be Ghost Lilies out here, we can take one back to mom, and pray we don’t get killed for being in here”

Harrison nodded before hearing something to their right.

“What was that??” Athena squeaked as more branches and twigs snapped.

“Draco stop walking something’s out there” Harrison hissed as his brother walked up to a Glowing Flower.

“Oh stop it’s right here, now look who's being a scared kitten” Draco gently pulled the Lilly out of the ground.

“Draaacoo look in front of you” Harrison looked terrified at what he saw.

Draco looked up to see a large wolf with big black eyes and deep brown and black fur.

“…..hi?” he grabbed the flower backing up, as the wolf formed into another shape.

“Oh thank god Harrison relax, it’s just Greyback” Draco held his chest.

“Pups what are you doing in here? It’s dangerous enough if it wasn’t me here, not to mention what else is lurking in the dark”.

“Castor and Pollux could have turned to naga form!” Ronnie was shaking scared after seeing a large were-wolf.

“Kiddo a baby naga won’t last long against something big like me. They are still growing and their poisons have not matured yet, no offense.” Fenrir looked at the twins who had removed their legs for their tails.

“None took we figured as much brought a lot of prank things though” Pollux shrugged

“Why didn’t you use it” Draco snapped

“You were too close therefore it would have hit you too” Castor explained not like the idea of getting Draco stuck in a prank out in the forest.

“Pups go back to the castle, I will have to report this to my lord. So I suggest coming clean to your parents, if they ask where yeh been.” He watch the kid’s turn back heading back up.

XXXXXXX

“….let me get this straight you went in the forest cause Harrison forced you to instead of calling me and letting your brother get in trouble by himself?” James looked at the potted ghost lily

“Yeah...” Draco looked at the floor slightly scared.

“Draco…..take the flower to Severus, as much as I love it, I think he would love it more….I’m mad, but I'll get over this one, cause Fenrir found you before something else….” James stated.

“I love you mom….”

“I love you too hatchling, thank you for the thought” He watch Draco take the flower down away to Severus. 

“Uncle Sev? Mom wanted me to give you this” Draco held the flower up.

Severus froze seeing it, Remus took the flower setting it on Severus's desk.

“Thank you, Draco… You’ll have to forgive him. He thought ghost lilies died out. Severus, we can harvest the seeds and make a big bush plant help it become less rare again.” Remus smiled looking over the flower. Severus hugged Draco letting him go off to bed before turning to Remus and the flower.

“Her favorite flower…..he found it…..how?”

“Went into the forbidden forest most likely.”


	22. Theodore’s inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

“Did anyone get in trouble??”

“Dad gave me and Ronnie his boys will be boy’s speech and how as long as we don’t go farther than the lavender line, which is a good, 100 miles into the forest. He’s fine with it.”

“So let me get this straight we can go into a forest of deadly creatures and get a light scolding of being careful but a chamber with a basilisk gets to us in serious trouble?” Blaise asked looking at them, mostly he got small yeahs and nods.

“Parenting seems harder than I thought I would have given a bigger lecture then what mother gave us”

“Can you believe that you’re thirteen in less than a week Theodore?” Ronnie stated, Theodore shook his head no.

 

XXXXXXXX

Three days before Theodore Jr’s birthday, their father took Ronnie to get Theodore a present.

“You want to get matching chains with charmed pendants? Are we sure you’re the younger brother?” he joked

“Yes dad we’re sure……sides I think Theodore thinks he can protect me, I mean we have every class together. If I don't like something he doesn’t let me do it…. I wrote in advance so that the pendants one silver fox and one silver rat on the other. He will know if I’m in danger or vise versa, with the crap ton of protection spells and a growth spell on the chain so when he transforms the chain grows, and I would never lose him in a pack of were-foxes!” Ronnie finished, his father shook his head chuckling.

“Do you think he will like it?”

“I think once he gets it’s never coming off him. Ever. So what did you get me for my birthday I may be old but I love getting presents from my children.”

“Can't tell you, dad!” Ronnie laughed.

“Oh come on” Theo pouted.

“Nope, sorry, wait for your birthday!” Ronnie shook his head grinning.

“Ronnie...don’t stop being adorable, you're no longer allowed to grow up” Ronnie just laugh as they retrieved two boxes and Ronnie’s necklace heading back to Hogwarts.

“Is one of them mine?”

“Maybe”

“Okay waiting for my birthday…this is nice getting to just walk with you kiddo….no work no politic talk just me and my baby boy”

“It’s nice…dad…is this what it’s like….being in a dark family?”

“Light and dark mean nothing Ronnie…the light call themselves, light cause they think they are right and those who oppose their thought process are considered dark in a since the roles are reversed sometimes. Take Dumbledore and lord Voldemort for example. Dumbledore kidnapped children of the dark while the dark was trying to think of ways to get them to see. We want to give rights back to the magical creatures… the light is trying to yank them away. If not stopped they would stop families from coming to Hogwarts, all because they are not the “normal” witches or wizards. I would lose all my homes, my rights as your father. If I’m lucky I wouldn’t be killed. You would lose me, and your brother, and the rights to live in society. And if lucky wouldn’t be killed.”

“So lord Voldemort isn’t really a bad guy, he’s just looking out for the underdog, trying to keep us afloat.”

“Yes and Dumbledore has spanned it in so many heads that he is the light, when really he’s trying to kill off creatures, cause he’s not one of us.”

“That’s selfish!”

“That’s reality of things kiddo there are selfish people in the world “

XXXXXXXX

Finally, January twenty-fifth rolled around, Ronnie was waiting for his brother and father in the dining hall excitedly. Lucius and the other parents had set up at one of the tables to celebrate the nott’s birthdays.

“Happy birthday dad! Happy birthday brother!!” He yelled when they came in.  
Theodore loved his gifts a new set of robes, books, and Ronnie’s necklace he quickly put it on once he saw it.

“Your turn dad”

Nott sr. opened his gifts some expensive looking whiskeys, books, and when he got to Ronnie’s present, he let out a choked gasp. Holding up the necklace on it had two little pendants with a big one in the middle. The big one was a black fox and the smalls matched his son’s necklaces.

“Do you like it, dad?” Ronnie couldn’t tell what his father was thinking with the stone face on.

“Like it? Boy, I love this. Thank you” he smiled putting it on letting it hang where everyone could see.

XXXXXX

Nott sr. had led everyone outside to watch Theodore as he transformed. His skin was replaced with fur as he grew into a large fox.

^Is the necklace there? I can’t see it!^ he asked telepathically to his father.

“Yes it is still there” Nott Sr took into his form being older, he was also bigger than Theodore.

^Ronnie come get on my back I want to stretch Theodore’s legs, but I am not leaving you behind.^ Nott Sr laid down, Ronnie took off his shoes and socks walking up, with a bit of help from Lucius. He was on his father's back. Nott Sr led Theodore through different parts of the forbidden forest, but never past the lavender trail.

^Boys if you ever go for a run without me don’t pass this trail of lavender let it be your line to how far you got it’s a full circle that Severus put up. You’ll understand why when the time comes^

“Yes father” Ronnie squealed clinging to his father's back watching the world around him pass quickly. He notice a wolf joining them in the run. 

^Of course, father^ Theodore let out a small yip happy to be running around.

^Hello Fenrir^ Theo called out to the wolf.

^Hello out for a run? Happy birthday old friend, you too pup.^ Fenrir howled a smaller gray and red wolf joined them. ^Bill^ Soon a silver wolf that was in between the twos size joined them ^Remus^.

^I figured you to would come, when I howl^ their father teased.

^I hate when you do that, you know I can't control myself.^ Remus growled but ran with him nonetheless. 

^Are you two fighting?^ William asked whining.

^No Willaim i'm not fighting with him. I just…I get embarrassed turning into a big fluffy wolf in front of others.^

^Had your mother not fled off with that halfblood wizard. You wouldn't be embarrassed. Too many people told your older brother to be ashamed of his wolf form William. I still haven't been able to weave it out of him.^

^It will take time^

^Time is what we have. I found my true mate, boys^ the wolves pulled away from the foxes after saying good bye, running back to the castle. 

^Ruby!^ Fenrir called out, Ruby Zabini looked up from her book smiling, as she stood up walking over. He transformed kissing her.

Athena and Blaise looked shocked, as did Remus and William, who transformed to human forms.

“Boys meet Ruby Zabini, your new mother, and my true mate. Respect her understood?” he looked over them, holding the woman to his chest.

“Yes father.” they spoke in unison.

“Athena, Blaise come meet my true mate. And your new father. You boys won't have to call me mother, if you don't want to.”

“You two won't have to call me father” Fenrir looked to the twin Zabini's that had walked over.

“I will anyway” Athena giggled hugging him. Blaise nodded hugging him. Remus and William hugged Ruby whispering they would prefer to call her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr


	23. Romilda is trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> Just a friedly reminder that a lot you probably already read before. You will need to reread to make sure you caught up with the final plot. im not changing the plot again. this time im not having writers block. I have taken out and redon a lot if the chapters and shorten them greatly. One thing that stopped me before was i had to make long as chapters and it ruined my will. Now I have more motivation. and your comments help. Thank you for reading!!! <3<3<3
> 
> With all the love in the world  
> VoD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

After being introduced to her new father, Athena sat back in the grass, reading a book, looking up when she felt someone's eyes on her.

 

“Hey, Luna, Ginevra” Athena noticed the blonde girl walk up with the red head.

 

“The foxes will be back soon” Luna opens her journal, as Ginvera sat down sketchpad and started drawing the world around her.

 

“Watch what you say to him. Cause your mate is nearby they know you’re theirs, but you can’t feel them yet.”Luna warned Athena didn’t bother looking around there were too many singles around to spot him or her.

 

“And if I don’t heed?”

 

“It will bite you in the butt later”

 

“Warning noted and will tread with caution” Athena sighed softly.

 

“What would we do without our precious seer?”

 

“Piss off mates before you even have a chance to get to know them?” Draco answered slithering up laying in the grass to sun tan. Slowly the gang curled up in one spot waiting for Theodore and Ronnie to return.

 

When they did return, walking up to everyone gasped seeing the new Theodore. Standing at seven-foot soccer built, thin, but strong looking. His hair that use to be only two inches off his head and slightly spiky, now naturally slicks back like his father's stopping at his shoulder. His once gray eyes turned silver like his father's.

 

“Hey guys” Theodore spoke in a deeper voice everyone started giving him harmless compliments, as Blaise sat there heart racing as he listens to Theodore talk.

 

“Blaise? Blaaaaise, wake up from dream world……Theodore to Blaise come in partner in crime…” Theodore carefully shook Blaise. Blaise snapped from his thoughts blushing horribly.

 

“h-hi what’s up?”

 

“There he is” Theodore grinned, sitting by Blaise.

 

“I asked if I was still your partner in crime even though I grew in body wise”

 

“y-yeahs…..I have to go um talk to you late” Blaise jumped up leaving quickly.

 

“Is he your?”

 

“Yes, Athena and I am going to tease the shit out of him till his thirteenth birthday then I'll trap him in a closet with me till I feel he knows he’s mine” Theodore smirked as they chatted about this and that.

 

Monday rolled around Harry had just got out of his class heading to lunch.

 

“HAAAARRRRRY” Romilda Vane caught up to him.

 

“So this weekend, I was hoping we could hang out?”

 

“Uh….sure?”

 

“Where are you heading?”

 

“Lunch”

 

“Me too!”

 

“Romilda, don’t you have friends that you need to hang out with, so you can call them...you know friends?” Harrison sighed when she started talking about pointless stuff ignoring his question.

 

‘Harrison, why do you agree to be nice to her?’ he mentally beat himself up.

 

“So I think the dark classes are a waste of time”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Dark arts and ruins it’s a useless class. They need rid of it.”

 

"why?"

 

“Because its dark, its evil…honestly, some of our teachers shouldn’t be teachers at all!”

 

“You have been talking to someone who hates creatures again” Harrison sighed

 

“You do realize when I hit thirteen, my mate will be revealed, and any, and all chances with me will be gone?” Harrison stopped looking at her.

 

“Why do you hang out with the dark arts professor so much??” she stopped huffing.

 

“Because I like his class….and he’s easy to talk to… I may have a small crush I’m not sure on the feelings.” Harrison hadn’t noticed he had been spending that much time with him.

 

“I don’t like the idea. You're straight, not gay” Romilda smiled up

 

“You’re lucky to have me to help you or you would be going in circles confused!”

 

“….yeeeah" Harrison walked a little faster now annoyed Romilda tried to keep up.

 

“Harry slow down!”

 

“No, leave me alone”

 

“What is wrong?”

 

“You assume things, it annoys me when others assume things about me.” Harrison growled picking up more speed, everyone who seen him coming, moved their friends out of his way.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“You okay Harrison?” Tom asked as Harrison all, but ran past him. Harrison stopped looking at him.

 

“Y-yeah just frustrated about a friend”

 

“Want to talk?”

 

“Nah but thank you”

 

“Alright talk to you later then Harrison” Riddle smiled walking away. Had Harrison turned around he would have seen him stop next to Draco.

 

“Draco…find out who pissed Harrison off for me” he whispered in the boy’s ear

 

“Of course, my lord” Draco, headed to the great hall, where Harrison was at.

  
  


“Hey, I saw you storming in here want to tell me what was up?”

 

“Romilda upset me she assumes I’m straight when I admit having a crush on…..”

 

“Oooon”

 

=Tom= he hissed

 

=you have a crush on our professor? On top of that, Romilda upset you about having a crush on our professor? =

 

=Not so much because I have a crush on him. It's cause it would make me gay she thinks I’m straight and her mate.= Harrison was none the wiser that he had done more than admit to his true mate.

 

“James, I want to kill her….she’s trying to get in my way” Tom hissed once in the same room as James.

 

“You can’t kill her or any other pawn, or we can’t get Dumbledore if you do”

 

“He hasn’t made a move since the chamber issue, what is he waiting for?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m starting to worry, we haven’t found Sirius……it's possible he has him”

 

“Not possible!” Fenrir ran in

 

“You told me to report as soon as something pops up, well the were-dragons to the north said, they saw Padfoot heading this way."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr


	24. The Rat has to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

“Harrison that dog has been watching me and scabs for a while now” Ronnie mumbled holding his rat closer.

“If you’re asking me to scare it away. I’m a baby naga, my fangs aren’t even in yet” Harrison pointed to where his canines were.

“Ask your brother to go fox on it. He’s big enough.”

“Indeed Harrison, but that mutt is about to get my wrath” Snape stormed out causing both boys to watch. Padfoot turn tail and ran away from the professor

“Note to self, want a creepy dog to go away, call on professor Snape” Ronnie laughed.

“PADFOOT SIT” he hissed, when Sirius looked at him, once in the forest. He ran past the lavender trail.

“Oh for merlin sake” Snape mumbled letting a dark orb go in looking for Sirius when it came back empty he sighed.

“What are you doing Padfoot…?” Snape mumbled under his breath, walking back up.

“Did you see him?!” Remus called having walked over to the boys.

“Yes, but he ran off, something’s off” Snape moved his hair out of his face.

“Remus who was that?” Harrison looked up to his godfather.

“That Harrison was Padfoot the "animagus form" of your godfather Sirius. Hes actually a Were-dog bigger then a lot of dogs but smaller then were-wolfves.Why your second godfather won’t stay still when I or Severus try to go to him is beyond me.”

“He keeps staring at my rat if it helps?” Ronnie holds up his rat who squeaks biting him.

“OW SCABS WAIT” Ronnie chased his rat, Harrison follows him. Losing the rat in the ocrridors of the castle.

“Rat…..rats hnnn” Remus looked like he was trying to remember something.

“If you think its peter he's supposed to be dead remember” Severus reminded him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“He bit you? Are you sure that thing is safe to keep? I would rather you have a dragon then an old rat that has issues” Nott Sr eyed the rat concerned if he should leave him in Ronnie’s care or if any accidental death might be its near future. the rat was in a cage once he had been found.

“He doesn’t normally bite so I was confused maybe something was in the sky I just didn’t see because I wasn’t looking?”

“Possible….it's getting late you have school off to bed with you”

“Night father”

“Night Ronnie”

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harrison had to go out of the way to avoid Romilda .

“Has anyone seen Noah?” Luna asked looking worried

“No, not yet why?”

“His mother said he never went to say good night to them last night. Apparently he makes it his duty to check in with them before bed.”

Everyone searched when they weren’t in classes.

“Noah?”Pollux opened a broom closet that was rattling.

“Noah?!” Castor untied him.

“What Happen?” Castor started checking him for wounds.

“To you” Pollux finished

“Seamus and Dean that’s what. Came up behind me!” Noah got up dusting off

“Are you okay?”

“No, I’m hungry, frustrated, I stink, god knows if that closet is innocent or not! I’m tired because I can’t sleep standing up”

“Let's get you to your mother, cranky butt” Castor smiled as they headed to the great hall.

“Where. Have. You. Been!!” Bellatrix ran down the lane straight to her son.

“Trapped in a broom closet, I’m hungry, tired, and need a shower” Noah’s crankiness matched his mother’s anger.

“Who the hell got the sneak on you?”

“Seamus and Dean.”

McGonagall was not amused at the info.

“Mister Finnigan and Thomas detention for the rest of this week be lucky he is alive.” She warned they merely nodded.

XXXXXXX

“Has anyone seen scabs he disappeared Wednesday?”

“Do you think Crookshack got him?” Athena looked at her cat.

“No cause I have a feeling you should have seen blood on your cat, before it cleans itself.”

“True anyone know if their owl got a snack?” Blaise asked

“Hedwig rather eat treats I feed her then something like scabs. Draco’s falcon won’t eat anything not given to him by Draco” Harrison stated.

Gregory walked up holding scabs up to Ronnie.

“This damn thing has been following me everywhere squeaking and getting in my snacks”

“SCABS” Ronnie smiled holding his rat.

“Goyle I could kiss you right now, I have been worried about him” Gregory coughs looking away, of course, everyone but Ronnie notices Gregory blush heavily.

“Maybe the thing isn’t too bad….” He mumbled causing the others to snort and snicker.

 

“Stop trying, any kiss up your doing is going over his head, he’s still reuniting with the rat” Blaise teased as Goyle sighed.

Ronnie got up on his tiptoes, kissing Goyle’s cheek, before sitting down with his rat. Goyle walked over sitting by Draco.

“So what to do now? We had our last class of the week?” They all sat there thinking.

“Scabs?! Where are you going now ….SCABS” Ronnie chased his rat off down to the forest.

“Looks like we found an adventure!” Harrison chased after Ronnie. Athena and Ginevra right behind him.

“Oh, bloody hell sis you're going to be the death of me!” Blaise called out following.   
“Ronnie it’s just a damn rat let it go!” Theodore followed.

“Harrison! Damn it!” Draco followed them mumbling about his big mouth. Percy was behind them with the rest of their group.

“Draco! You guys are going too far! Let it go it’s probably past the lavender patch already” Pollux called out as he caught up. Castor came up on his right.

“Pollux is right, hell, Ronnie we can get you a new rat, it would probably look nicer”

“Smell better”

“And not be as mean”

“I agree with the twins Ronnie, we can ask dad, to get you a new one” Theodore panted out when they stopped.

“Any reason we stopped?” Draco looked over Harrisons shoulder.

“The rat crossed the line” Goyle sighed

“Game of chase is over come on guys” Crabbe turned to leave.

Ronnie started walking to the line stopping at it.

“Ronnie stop now is not the time to be a Gryffindor” Athena hissed.

“we could get in serious trouble Ronnie"

“But….he’s my pet, I had him since I was a kid Harrison…..” Ronnie sighed bending down.

“Where are you going? Do you want me to follow or you trying to leave?” Ronnie watches the rat run to him, then out again.

“good enough answer” Ronnie stepped over the line.

“RONNIE GET BACK OVER HERE” Athena gasped. Harrison noticed no sirens or warning bells went off.

“Boys will be boys…”Harrison followed him over

“HARRISON... dang it guys your not leaving me out of this one” Athena walked over leaving very shocked older brothers.

"Wait for me" Ginevra giggled following with Luna right behind her.

“Um guys…..we have a choice here we run back and tell adults or we follow our siblings who are now running off after a rat” Blaise sighed.

“No way am I going home without Ronnie, dad would have my neck!” Theodore ran after his brother.

“I want to make it to adulthood!” Draco cried out as he followed Blaise. Goyle followed as Crabbe turn back to get help

“Go tell big brothers or them Castor your thoughts on this matter?”  
“Well. We are technically still a baby nagas. We will be till 25 or so….we have been in training with our brothers.” Castor replied

“We could separate you follow them I get help?”

“Yeah but that breaks our together rule?”

“True….after them if we have to we turn sticks into swords and stuff” they gave chase catching up to the others.

XXXXXX.

“Guys it’s almost sundown we need to head back” Blaise called out having to lean against a tree.

“Actually….I have been trying to turn around since three….” Ronnie turned to the gang.

“Are we lost?” Blaise asked

“Oh no, shit we're lost been going in circles. Dad's going to kill us Ronnie!” Theodore panicked turning to his fox form he sniffed around.

^Gah! we walked over the same trail two much I can pin it!^

“What about your pendants do they connect to your fathers?”

“They do but they only work if were in danger” Ronnie kicked a stick sighing.

“We’re in danger” Harrison pointed to the a large shadowed beast in front of him.

“What is that doing here??” Draco was about to scream.

“Ouch! Damn, it scabs!” Ronnie held his bitten hand.

“Damn thing is smart too let’s run for it!” Blaise started to run others follow as Theodore got in a defensive stand.

“Theo come on!” Ronnie stopped when he noticed his brother wasn’t following. There was silence then the sound of two animals fighting, a large yelp caused Ronnie to run back.

“Ronnie no!” Gregory followed stopping him

“We have to keep moving, we can’t go back, he’ll be fine, Theodore’s strong enough"

“He needs help we can’t run!” Ronnie tried to fight the large arms around him

“Theo!!” Ronnie cried out, as Theodore limped his way into view the large fox laid down under the roots of a giant oak tree.

^We need to go back. It was a trap I jumped at it, and it fought before turning to dust….were in danger brother, we need to find our way home^ Theodore laid there looking at his brother.

“I’m scared, Theo, I don’t care if dad gets mad, I want him to find us” Ronnie cried, as a howl in the distance signaled they weren’t out of danger, as the place grew darker they all hid under the tree.

“If I ever see scabs again I am going to kill him” Ronnie stated.

“I want a dog or something more loyal than that damn rat”

^I will get you something better^ Theodore licked his brother’s cheek as Ronnie huddled into his fur for warm.

The next morning was a nightmare, more of the shadow beast appeared and surrounded the kids.

“We can’t fight them, what do we do?” Pollux whispered to Castor.

“We have to think of something/ our friends are counting on us” Castor replied.

“We're trapped and no way to send for help”

“Crabbe went back” Draco stated

“He’s probably already told our parents”

“What if some unknown force stopped him from telling?” Harrison looked to Draco

“Then I welcome death to take my soul…..I’m not ready to go but if it’s what will happen I accept it.”

“Noah…..I wanted to tell you that it was me who sent that love note” Luna stated

“I know I recognized your handwriting….does this mean we're going to die?”

“It means I don’t know… for once I didn’t see this coming”

“Fate is a cruel mistress” Blaise mumbled.

Ronnie watches as Scabs appeared to slip past the shadow creatures and to them.

“TRAITOR” Ronnie whipped up his wand firing at scabs with every attempt the shadow creatures moved closer. Ronnie stopped quickly noticing it.

“Great, I can’t kill him….”

“It was worth a shot” Athena smiled trying to stay positive.

^Nice range of spells you used^ Theodore chuckled through his telepathic connection to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr


	25. Padfoot to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

The shadows started to make gurgling noises scaring the kids. Suddenly there was barking noises and a large black dog ran between the shadows and the kids.  
“PADFOOT!” Harrison cried out seeing the familiar dog, The dog gave one more loud bark, causing the shadows to disappear. Scabs tried to run for it only for Ronnie to freeze him.

^You kids, look like you had an eventful day^ Sirius transformed into his human form. He picked up the frozen rat.

“Come on let's get you home to your families eh?” he laughed when they came hugging their savior tightly. The walk home took most of the day.

“Draco! Harrison!” James cried out seeing them, the boys both ran to their mother quickly.

“Lucius come quick the-… are back…Sirius, you found them?”

“Someone was trapping them with shadow beast spells the old-time stuff that can hurt you” Sirius replied as Ronnie and Theodore ran to their father, Pollux and Castor were more than happy to see their brothers angry faces.

“What the hell Pollux! You should have detoured them back you’re the oldest of the group” Rodolphus held him tightly.

“I know, but we tried to turn back, we got lost then whatever those spells were had us trapped all morning!” Pollux smiled knowing his brother was just worried about them.

“It’s my fault…Scabs went past it, I thought he was trying to show us something….we got lost…”

“He wasn’t trying to show you anything, Peter was trying to get you all killed in one go”Sirius stated flatly. 

“Sirius!” James looked more shocked

“Peter is dead Sirius all they found was one finger”

“Scabs is missing a finger….” Ronnie looked horrified.

“As I said Peter Pettigrew tricked the kids into going….do you think they would have gone past it otherwise?” Sirius watched as fear turned to anger. He forced the frozen rat to show its true form which was Peter Pettigrew. 

“Why peter…why try to kill the kids?” James watch peter flinched and try to run only to be surround wands drawn on him.

“Because he believes in everything to do with Dumbledore… my guess is Dumbledore is trying to weaken you by attacking the kiddos.” Sirius sneered out.

“James! My old friend, you’re not dead!” Peter smiled trying to look as innocent as possible.

“No…I’m not…you’re the one who ratted us out to Dumbledore…didn’t you, You are the reason Lily died that night!” James asked looking cold as ever.

“I say we hand him to the ministry” Remus frowned

“We have Lily’s killer I say we torture him with a slow death” Severus mumbled.

“Both are very good options, I mean he did lead a bunch of kids into a forest planning them harm” Nott Sr growled out.

“The dark lord wanted me to do it I’m sorry!” Peter lied.

“How could I want that?” Riddle hissed.as his glamours fell.

“How could I want harm to innocent kids? That’s not what I stand for Pettigrew” he hissed again

<= Crucio => Tom yelled attacking him before letting up.

“Lucius take him to the ministry see what they want to do” Tom ordered slithering up to Harrison.

“So no matter what we do we're in danger all the time?” Harrison looked to Sirius.

“Technically yes… it’s a pain to keep little ones stuffed in rooms all day so that option is out. You’re just now starting to hatch into teens. So the whole distracted by a mate is several months too early for some of you.” Sirius smiled

“They just need a big enough space they can play games or study or do whatever they want.”

“Where the hell can we keep them out of harm's way?” James sighed.

“Chamber of secrets” Tom turned to James.

“Belladonna is trapped in her back room. I spellbind it to not open unless, it’s me so they would be safe from harm of the outside world… at least”

“Am I missing something here??” Ronnie looked to Harrison.

“Yes and no….for the nearly full year the dark lord has been a teacher here…”Harrison stated.

“How long have you known?” Tom looked down at Harrison

“Since day one, your name was just scrambled.”

“Well, this is enough adventure for one night….”

“We have to use the chamber bedrooms tonight, we can’t risk anymore almost” James stated

“I'll take first watch” Bellatrix stated, as Noah was sleeping on her back.

“What about punishments…” Theodore questioned not sure how they got away with breaking rules.

“Were you scared out there lost?” Nott Sr spoke up.

“Yes?” Theodore wasn’t sure how to feel about it

“Good enough for me…how is your leg?” Nott Sr shrugged looking at his son’s leg.

“Still hurts but I will live” Theodore looking to the floor.

“I couldn’t protect him, dad…”

“You were fighting an unfair fight. you did your best and lived to tell the tale…if that’s not protecting I don’t know what is then” Nott Sr led them inside and to the girl’s bathroom where the entrance is.

=open= Tom hissed leading them down

“Alright listen up kids down here is a million ways to get lost, but the only exit is through that way.” Tom started turning to James to see what he had to say.

“Also, there is a lot still uncharted place, but the easiest way to get back to where you know is to tap the walls three times and say ‘home’ you’ll end up in whichever bedroom you slept in. I’m sorry kiddos till we can find out Dumbledore’s game plan we need you safe.” James finished.

“Until my name has been cleared. I will be down here, Others will come and go” Sirius smiles picking Harrison up.

“I get to know you now, we missed so much I need to make up.” Harrison could only nod clinging to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr


	26. Luna’s Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

The month finished off quicker than they knew it. Harrison became closer to Sirius. The two adventures together with Ronnie. Athena preferred to read and study the books in the library with her brother.

“Okay so here is where. We left off last time Ronnie.”

“Why did we stop again?” Ronnie asked

“Because bad news had us running up to check if everyone was okay.” He sighed 

“Hey, Draco are you okay?” Harrison looked to his brother

“I’m fine Luna had transformed this morning in her sleep. Scared Noah, finding a large fluffy rabbit where his crush should have been”

“Leave it to Luna to transform in her sleep” Ronnie shook his head. 

“Though it is better in her sleep then a painful turn awake” 

“Actually, Luna wouldn’t have felt a thing. earlier conversations with her suggest she did it once as a child….her father had to care for a rabbit instead of a daughter till she turned back.” Draco walked along with his brother as he told the story.

“That’s adorable I wonder what she looks like right now.”

“She is as big as Theodore’s fox leg. Noah was determined to carry her, she picked him up by the back of his shirt in her jaw, getting comfy she went back to sleep cuddling him.” Draco noticed a door trying it. When it open the room automatically lit up.  
“Another mark on libr-….no this is an office space there is a large desk.”

“That’s the seventh office, let's head back and check on Luna” Harrison smiles taking Draco’s hand who takes Ronnie’s. Once connected Harrison tapped the wall three times saying home they popped back in his room walking out They all headed up to grounds outside the castle before the forest. 

Luna’s fur was as white as the moon. Her eyes were a clear sky blue color. 

^Stay here I‘ll be back in a minute as a human^ she left coming back dressed in a sunny dress. Her skin paled more than before. Her eyes were a storm gray-blue, now a clear sky blue shining in the dark room. What once was a small tomboy body, now stood a teen with a nice curve to her body. Her chest didn’t really grow, but her hips added two pants sizes if she was wearing them. Her hair was now snow white and to her ankles like it use to be as a child.

“Whoa” Noah’s jaw drops

“Noah, do not stare it's rude” Bellatrix had walked in smiling she looked at Luna.

“Happy birthday darling" Bella trix smiled huging her. "i have the biggest surprise for you." with a whistle there was a larger rabbit that hoped around the corner. He was grey with brown eyes. The large rabbit turned into a man.

"Happy birhtday my little moon beam."  
"Thank you Daddy" Luna smiled she danced in the sunlight. Noah took off his shoes and socks joining her. The two were having a ball in each others company forgeting that others were around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“My name as been cleared!!!” Sirius ran around like a nine year old on christmas day.  
“Dose Uncle Severus know?” Draco laughed  
“I don't know….I am going to see him” Sirius fled upstairs, the kids follow after only to see the two run right into each other. Sirius kissed Severus heatedly the kids gagged and groaned. As they seem to be two busy with each others. 

“Come on guys lets give them space.” Harrison led the others back down stairs,

XXXXXXXXX

 

“Harry… I want you to follow this map down into the deeper half… I think this is the map from a dream once it might lead to what we need.” Luna chirped up her voice smooth as a violin.

“Okay do I have to do it alone? Or can everyone come with?”

“We can go with but you have to be the one to open the door” she replied looking over the map.

“Adventure into the deep? That is better than lying around” Sirius grinned jumping up.

“Let’s go” Harrison laughed at his godfather's thrill. Everyone packed some snacks and some simple things as they leave a note for the other adults.

{To whoever came down in their free time,  
Luna had a vision dream we have a map and are off to figure this out. We took snacks with us. Not sure when we'll be back.  
-Harry}

With the note left they headed down into the deeper parts finding a green door Harry opened it to find an office with a bright red key on a desk with a note next to it.

{Come find us. Use this key to free us}

“There’s no name” Harrison searched for any other clue.

Athena opened a bright red book a piece of paper falls to the floor. 

“Harrison? It’s a map” Ronnie had picked it up looking at it. 

“It looks to go farther down this could take days”

“Let’s do this tomorrow we need to do this wisely we don’t know who were chasing” Draco looked around in the files for any clue.

“They won’t mean harm,” Luna reassured them.

Sirius turned to Harrison “Okay leader what’s the planning retreat for now, or follow the map?” Harrison thought about it lining pros to cons.

“Backup I don’t know how long it took us to get here, but March first was not far away, we don’t need Ronnie to change in the middle of this.”

“Wise call Harrison” Ronnie nodded each taped the wall calling for their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr


	27. Ronnie's Inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

Harrison walked into the kitchen.

“Mom?”

“Four days…wherever, you went it was four days”

“We found a key mom”

“You're being careful correct?”

“Yes Sirius goes with us into the unknown “Harrison started to make a sandwich, as James poured some orange juice into his glass.

“Your father had to leave the castle for a bit.”

“When did father leave??”

“A day ago he went to clear things up...dumbledore's harassment has hurt a lot of people.…if things weren’t worse Sev can't sleep and Sirius was with you so we couldn’t get him to relax”

“I’m sorry mom had we known we would have made him stay”

“It's fine kiddo um…I ordered mirror communicators for you all from an old friend. It will allow us to talk to you all down here. I want you to promise me you will carry yours always”

“Of course! It would be nice to talk to you while I’m on the adventure!”Harrison cheered making his mother laugh.

“I might call in sick, and go on one of this ‘adventures’ of yours,” James smiled listening to Harry tell him of all he found while exploring.  
XXXXXX

March 1st

Ronnie was scared standing outside, he was awake before his father and brother.

"It's going to be okay" William called out, making the smaller boy jump, looking. there stood Arthur weasley, William Greyback, Charlie Weasley, Pollux and Castor Lestrange, Percy Weasley, And finally Ginevra Weasley. They looked like the family he once had all grouped up. A tear flowed silently down Ronnie's face as they walked out with him sitting in the grass.

"I really did never lose any of you" Ronnie finally spoke, as his Biological father and brother appeared, they were panicking not able to find him, but calmed down seeing he was not alone silently joining them.

“You will forever be my son” Arthur smiled. “I raised you, I got time that Theodore senior didnt get, and I have told him every story, I had showed every memory”

Ronnie stood up looking to the others before he dropped screaming the transformation took a few minutes but it felt like forever for him. Once everything settled a brownie red rat looked over at them.

"You're cuter rat then Scabs" Ginevra giggled.

^I’m a lot bigger than him too, I can lick your face^ Ronnie warned her everyone laughed, making Ronnie jump looking up to the castle seeing everyone he knew was there. Harrison and Athena ran out to him.

"So what now?"Harrison smiled looking down at him.

^Do you want to run in the forest with me?^ Ronnie sounded excited, as His father and brother turn to their fox forms. Fenrir turned to his wolf form laying beside Athena who took her shoes off getting on his back.

Arthur looked to Theo who nodded, to answer an unanswered question the oldest weasley turned into his raccoon form. Once Percy got Ginevra on Arthur's back he climbed on. Charlie turned into a dragon small enough and took away his wings so that he could just run with them and not get caught on the trees. Pollux and Castor released their glamours smiling as they slithered up to the others. 

^Harrison you can ride on my back^ Theo laid down next to him. Harrison looked up to his mother, who nodded that it was okay. He took his shoes off, and with William's help him up after he helped Athena. William turned into his wolf form. Once they were ready, Ronnie led them into the forest never crossing the lavender patch as they ran.

^What's that?!^ Ronnie froze as an orange thing ran past him. He looked again only to see it come back a spirit were-rat.

^hello son^ it spoke with a soft voice

^mom?^

^yes. I was told I could only come back once. So I picked today, so that you wouldn't have to be alone, your not alone.^

Theo was lost for words in his fox form he just let his ears drop back remembering the days they went running.

^Theo I have been watching you. Stop wasting time, she is right there I know who she was. Please don't lose your chance again. I want to rest in peace knowing both my boys and the man who showed me love is safe. ^

^I’ll think on it….how long do you have here?^

^Till midnight, and you're not going to think on it, cause I will blurt it out. If i have to!^ the female rat hissed out before nuzzling Ronnie.

^ Lets run for a little bit then. I want to make sure your father does what he was supposed to do when I died.^ They ran for another hour as the sun started to rise over the mountains. As they got back the others had set up blankets and food to celebrate Ronnie’s birthday.

“Okay so now you’re going to be stuck" Theodore stated to his younger brother.

^Stuck? What that’s impos- Theodore help I can't turn human!^ Ronnie squeaked.

The ghost Rat started a lot of the adults and made them smile sadly when it turned to a woman who was short and with a battle ready body.

“Lunnia Macey” Narcissa bowed her head in respect. “I should have known If Ronnie didn't die young, you would wanna be here.”

The Ghost giggled “Come now Narcissa I only get one visit, so I was going to make it count! And since Ronnie didn't join me on the other side, I watch him grow up and watched my widowed husband and older son look everywhere for him...however I have one thing that hurts the most.”

“Enough Lunnia! Give me a chance damn!” Theo growled walking up. “And since you women are more action than words.” He pulled Narcissa into a heavy kiss that she returned.

“N-Narcissa!? We were that close to you mate and you didn’t say a damn thing!!” Lucius stammered sighing

“Your whole bloodline is trouble” Lucius stated facepalming at how he lost his demeanor as Narcissa smirked.

“You’re just now realizing this, look at my sister for lunar sakes. She is more bipolar than the wizard who invented the word” Narcissa spoke softer than she used to. but waved to her sister, who laughed having been busy braiding Rabastan's hair.

“Yes, I knew he was alive!” Draco cheered puffing his chest. James poked his son in the belly to deflate him.

“Down boy” he chuckled as Draco whined rubbing his stomach.

“Welcome to the family mother” Ronnie kissed Narcissa’s hand as Theodore bowed to her.

“Finally!” Lunnia smiled “Now I can rest easy when I go back.”

“Thank you Lunnia” Narcissa laughed. 

The party was fun, Ronnie was able to learn about how his parents met, and how Narcissa knew Lunnia’s mate was dead, before Lunnia could meet him. So wanting to give the woman a happy life, she accepted her and theo’s mateship, only she stepped back and had him marry Lunnia. Theo had no clue that Narcissa knew, he was only told that she was going to help the Malfoy’s out, and how James wasn't ready to become a Lady Malfoy, so to stop from trouble, Narcissa took the title Lady Malfoy to give him more time. Lunnia talked about how she loved exploring the world. And how she use to track beast of the world. Her favorite thing was taking Theo to go rock climbing with her. Telling about how she stood at the top of a cliff looking out to the sea once. It was amazing with the storm that was brewing far out, but was rolling up. Ronnie silently loved day they moved inside after a while. As midnight was closing in the three notts seems sad to be losing the woman who made their family possible. 

“Stop it. Don't be sad you got a day with me. I sure as hell am not regretting it, or sad now….boys I love all three of you. Even when i'm gone and back across the veil. Know that I will always be watching should you truly need me. I will fight my way across again.” Lunnia kissed all three of their foreheads smiling. 

“Smile for me Fox, your sons are together. Your mate has stepped back in. I’m going back happy.” Theo tried as he might, ending up with a cracked smile. A father clock chimed softly at midnight Lunnia faded, till her spot next to Theo was empty. Theo broke down crying. He flinched as a pair of hands slipped over his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Narcissa sat there holding him as he cried. 

“Boys would you mind giving me time with your father please?” when they nodded going back to their rooms to sleep. Theodore made sure Ronnie was able to hop in bed since he was stuck in rat form.

“Why does it hurt so much Narcissa?”

“She gave you two sons. She has been your friend since the first day of hogwarts. You fell in love with her. You never really mourned her. I think it's time you did, and I will wait for you, because when you're ready I wanna be able to make you laugh. I wanna dance in the snow like you did with her. I will wait for you my love.”

“Thank you Narcissa…” He pulled her closer to him crying silently as they watched the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott


	28. Alone time (NSFW you can skip this chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I descided any NSFW will get its own chapters so that people can skip over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.

  
Sirius went off to his own room locking the door throwing up silencing spells. He jumped finding the two people he wanted most in his room.

“Severus, Remus” he smiled

**/////WARNING WARNING LEMON AHEAD SKIP IF YOU DON’T LIKE GUY ON GUY ON GUY WARNING WARNING –you have been warned-\\\\\\\\\\\**

Sirius walked over to them on the bed joining them. He kissed Remus heartedly before kissing Severus. Severus started moaning as they grind into him from both sides. Sirius started to strip Severus as he did he kissed down the other's body as Remus kept Severus lips busy.

Severus gasped as Sirius lips wrapped around his member. Remus started leaving hickies marks on Severus’s neck, as he slips out of his own clothes.

“Sirius strip” Remus commanded sirius let go of severus member striping before rejoing them on the bed and slipping back down to suck on Severus’s member, as Remus slipped in him. Severus was moaning their names, his hands in Sirius’s hair, moaning louder as they get into a rhythm.

“I'm getting close” Severus moaned as they started to speed up. Severus came into Sirius’s mouth, Remus pulled out as he climaxed onto the bed, as Sirius who was pumping himself hit his climax.

**/////LEMON END p.s I haven’t really ever written porn so forgive me this isn’t like role-playing with Role-play buddy I’m rusty.\\\\\\\\\**

They laid together content after several rounds. Remus turned the ceiling to the sky outside it should the stars sparkled making severus smile.

“Sleeping under the stars” Severus smiles yawning. Sirius clinged to them both as they clinged to him happy to have each other back.

 


	29. Take back whats ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

James handed everyone a mirror. “Okay so here's what these are. There are called Mirror Talks. You call a name out and then it glows. Someone could be busy and not pick up. But if in danger tap twice and your love ones will be alerted.” 

Harrison packed everything he needed as he left his room everyone was waiting.

“Everyone has their mirrors?” when everyone nodded the started down following the maps. Days past as they find the door that the key went to. Slowly Harry walked up to it, putting the key in, he turned it unlocking it. Harry open the door.

“Holy Salazar’s” Draco muttered at the Naga, who slithered out, his long silk black hair was up in a messy bun. The pale male let his deep green eyes look over to Draco. The green beads crown him and different shades of green and silver beads and feathers decorated his hip along with a kilt covering his goods from view the cloth had the Slytherin symbol on it.

“If that is supposed to be saying my name in vain, you're doing it horribly child” the tall male looking over at the different children around him.

“Oh, Godric come look it’s a were-rat!” A taller heavily male slithered out of the room. He ruffled his short spiky red hair looking at them all before seeing the were-rat. He was dressed like the other only without a crown and in red and gold colors with Gryffindor symbol on his kilt.

“Salazar give the poor child back to whoever had him.”

“Th-that would be me…that’s my little brother Ronnie in your arms sir” Theodore spoke up

“Ronnie…awww that’s a cute name for a child” Salazar brushed his hair out of his face giving Ronnie back to Theodore.

“So who open the door?” everyone including a very shocked Sirius Black pointed straight at Harrison.

“Well, you must be a mate of one of our descendants. I want to thank you for freeing us. For you see our oldest daughter got greedy and wanted to have the crown, but we didn’t deem her ready to be queen, she trapped us here. Time froze on us and we have been waiting for someone to open the door” Salazar explained as he touched the wall. The earth shook as the castle grew in places walls that once were destroyed rebuilt themselves hidden pathways reformed and shifted on the hour. The forest looked more alive as did the willow tree. The lake grew a bit wider and deeper. Hogwarts herself glowed growing in size.

“What just happened!?” Draco looked paler than normal.

“We reclaim over our land” Salazar smiled unaffected by the change.

Harrisons pocket was glowing he pulled out his mirror.

“Hello? Oh hello Professor Riddle what can I-“

“What are you guys doing down there?!” he hissed having to hold onto a wall to stop from curling up.

“Just freeing the founders” Harrison showed the two nagas off to Marvolo who looked like he was just slapped by Bellatrix hard.

“Harrison, you and the others, bring them with you this changes all my plans. We may have just won Hogwarts if we get their support.” With that Marvolo hung up, Harrison and the gang led them up telling them their stories as they walked. Finally getting to the headmaster’s office Marvolo Riddle told them his side. Salazar hissed in anger at what Dumbledore has done. Dumbledore of course took this chance to appear.  
“It seems you have disturbed far more trouble then you should Tom. Forgive me but i'm going to have to ask for you two to leave my school immediately.”

“How about no.” Salazar glared.

“This is a safe haven for children! I built it for that. And you sir are not a safe example in my home!” Salazar snapped his fingers. Causing Albus to be deposited outside school grounds and Marvolo to look like a kid who just watch justice be serve to their older brother.

“Thank you, your highness” Marvolo was in the best mood then he has ever been in.

“Grandfather will do seeing as you’re our only last living heir” Salazar grumbled about needing to rebuild his nest. Godric chuckled leading his mate to walk the grounds.

“Salazar sir…”Harrison had followed with questions he needed answers too.

“What are the shadow spells in the forest?” Harrison asked when Salazar turned to him.

“A defense that should have never attacked your friend. They are meant to protect students from the most dangerous creatures in the forest so that the students can learn without risking their life “

“Can they be controlled?”

“By the headmistress or headmaster… Dumbledore had more control, but now we’re free so any control he or anyone else had is gone. Does this satisfy you, child?” Salazar smiled patting his head when Harrison nodded. Harrison left the two to their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley


	30. Draco's inheritances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

The days flew by soon enough school was over. The kids left at the school were there because they wanted to be or their parents need them to be.

Draco’s birthday came around. It wasn't painful he turned to his naga form, and his tail sheaded to a longer length, still not as long as his mother's, but long enough he could wrap around someone a few times.

When Draco was done transforming, he stood at Pollux’s chin his hair was still on the shorter side, but long enough they could tug on it. Speaking of Pollux, he looked quite hungry at Draco’s new body. As did Castor. When Draco noticed them, he started to blush horribly. Pollux gave him a shirt, that was long enough to cover past his hip, and stops barely before the floor.

“Thanks” Draco’s voice was like silky and smooth, one that would put any, and all wet dreams to shame,

“We’re not going to take you till you’re older/are ready for that “ Castor started shivering at his mate’s voice biting his lip as his heart races.

“We waited this long, we can wait longer for you” Pollux stuck his tongue out, Draco caught Pollux’s tongue kissing him.

“I don’t mind kisses, but that’s as far as I’m comfortable with for now.” When the twins nodded Draco turned looking up as James and Lucius slithered up.

“How are you feeling son?” He asked holding James close.

“Better, scared cause things are new, but I’m glad, I have my mates now”

“Since this is a safe place from Dumbledore it’s the perfect place to bond and start planning life.” James looked excited.

“Mom I’m thirteen, I’m no way ready to be a parent” Draco laughed not noticing Castor’s eyes light up staring at him.

“Hey, I said start planning! Not saying get going now!” James puffed his cheeks.

“Dad help me get it through mom's head. He has to wait to be a grandmother”Draco sighed looking for help in his father.

“I don’t know, I do agree you have a lot to deal with like nesting, names of your first and second child the list goes on and on” Lucius smirked watching his son's face paled.

“I’m sorry you would make a great mama or daddy. Whichever you end up being to the child. We raised you good Draco. I’m sorry if I seem like I’m pushing. It’s just a lot of things have happened and still happening. I mean literally in Naga terms you’re ready for Marriage right now. And I lose my rights over you as Pollux and Castor gain them. I can still yell at you and threaten to ring your neck but they are just words now.” James hugged his son, who let go of his mates to hug his mother back.

“Thanks, mom when I’m ready you’ll be a grandmother”

“We have forever baby slightly permanent home here and at Malfoy manor.”

“About that mate…..our home um….”Lucius coughed when James looks at him

“May has been attacked,” he said quickly when the gold in James' eyes seem to glow warning him to speak lightly on what he was saying.

“What. Was that love you say something?” James frowned watching Lucius daring him to tell him the manor was gone.

“Nope. we’ll go home soon enough nest still intact and all!” Lucius straighten himself up as James nodded slithering off humming.  
“What happen to our house father?” Draco waited till his mother was out of earshot giving his father the ‘you're letting mother slither all over you’ look.

“The house elves said that they were attacked. Someone got through the barrier they grabbed all the family painting that hold family bringing them and anything else they could grab as the house burned down.” Lucius sighed frowning.

“Your mother is not someone to be messed with.” Draco nodded mumbling true before getting back on topic.

“Can we rebuild?”he asked as they walked slithered away from the others.

“I don’t know if I want to build it again. I had to rebuild when you were a baby, I had to rebuild after father’s death. I don’t want to keep rebuilding if someone is going to keep attacking my nest.” Lucius looked stressed as he looked out the great halls window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley


	31. Magi Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}

“A Magi clan is a group of magical creatures permanently living in one building, Lord Malfoy” Godric slithered over having heard their conversation.

“Yes I’m well aware of this King Godric” Lucius looked to him sighing as he bowed.

“That you are, however, you seem to have missed my invite. I’m wanting your family to stay the chamber of secrets is not just a hiding spot for children. It is built for a Magi clan. Seeing as one of your hatchlings will be marrying one of my descendants. I see no problem making it a permanent thing” Lucius hid his emotion in his famous Malfoy sneer.

“Thank you, my lord, but wouldn't this butt into your life?”

“My Life was taken the day my daughter shove me and her mother into a room and trapped us. I had a magi clan then too, close friends, who are no longer with us. I want to rebuild it”

“Lucius, Marvolo has called an important meeting” Narcissa called out, Lucius bowed to Godric mumbling he would be honored as he excused himself. 

"As of now we’re under heavy fire at the Ministry. Death Eaters are on the run, fleeing from their homes, taking their families into hiding. Dumbledore is on a rampage. We might have a safe haven being in the school, but many people are still fighting to keep their rights. Start thinking of ways to help correct the ministry and start thinking fast.” with that Tom dismissed them looking over his own ideas.

XXXXXXXX

Salazar watched the kids play in the tunnels of the chamber laughing and smiling. He missed listening to kids laughter. Closing his eyes he simply smiled.

“This Dumbledore fellow is worse than ever my mate. He has gang the ministers following.”

“Then let it be war. I will fight for the right to keep these grounds.” Salazar looked to his mate smiling. “Our Grandsons mate is going to be come of age soon. I want him to have a peaceful transition.”

“Are you giving me permission to do what must be done to see your wish come true?” Godric looked a little surprised.

“Yes….just leave no witnesses to whatever you do mate.”

“Of course” Godric bowed leaving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley


	32. Elemental Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were almost done with edits! YAY!
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}  
> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley

“What.” Ronnie tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah I know it can be confusing to hear. Sometime today we will go into hiding and create our elemental eggs.”

“What is an elemental egg?” Harrison looked to Athena.

“An Elemental Eggs definition is different elemental golems. I read that weeks or months before golems thirteenth birthday the young golem will go into an egg like orb of their element and slowly mold. On their birthday they ‘hatch’ into their new forms” Athena smiled holding up her book on magical creatures.

“…that’s two whole weeks without Goyle and three without Vincent and a month without Noah!” Blaise dramatically dropped onto the couch next to his sister.

“Well…be careful wherever you hide.” Theodore looked at the three golems with a frown.

“We haven’t been apart for this long in a long time” vincent called out

“Seven” Draco mumbled glaring at his book as if it’s the problem.

“What Draco?” Harrison looked to his brother.

“The last time we all had been separated was seven. Since then we tend to go days at each others manors. It was six weeks of nightmares for me.” Draco stood up closing is book with a pap sound. 

“You are telling me that I now have to go through this again” Draco glared down at the two golems. Gregory facepalms, as Vincent stands up straighter. Noah stood off to the side knowing he wanted no part of this.

.  
“We. Have. No. Choice.” Vincent stood his ground glaring back up at the rapidly angering teen.

“Just because you’re a naga, and you can make yourself bigger than me. Does not mean, I will sit here and let you bully me into staying. I need to egg you know this is a life or death thing.” Vincent’s fist balled up as he growled out.

“We will be back Draco please” Opposite to Crabbe, Goyle tried to speak gently and calmly.

“Tell me where you are going. We could be attacked you need to be watched and guarded. Or did you both forget the threat that is still out there!” Draco gestured to the window.

“Snap at me, not Gregory” Vincent moved to where he was between Draco and Gregory.

“No we didn’t forget. Draco you have to trust us.” Gregory sighed when his view was blocked.

“You could die! We wouldn’t know till it’s too late! I’m not losing either of you” Draco’s voice took on a cold tone as the room started to get colder.

“Draco! That’s enough!” Lucius snapped having been in the hallway about to come in he noticed the door growing cold.

“Father” Draco bowed his head to the older naga.

“I don’t like it just as badly as you don’t….had this same fight with their fathers. When we were your age, but now is not the time. Let them go” Draco looked to Vincent and Gregory.  
“You both have till sundown on your birthdays to rejoin us or I will hunt you down. Same for you Noah” Vincent smiled patting Draco’s shoulder gently.

“Deal” Gregory smiled the three golems left their foot steps could be heard as quiet as the room got.

“It’s getting late hatchlings go to bed we’re all tired with all this stress. I have a surprise for you in the morning” Lucius whispered kissing Draco’s head.

XXX

Draco slithered to his nest slower than normal his anger and fear still crawling around on his back.

“Mate” Pollux nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck, as Castor nuzzled into the other side.

“Goyle and Crabbe when into egging tonight…Noah as well.”

“We’re here for you mate” castor whispered gently playing with Draco’s hair.

“It’s been so long…I won’t be able to slither up to breakfast and see them waiting with Blaise and Theodore at the door…don’t they realize the huge hole it makes.”

“I have a feeling they hate having to leave. To miss fun days, to worry about you guys, wondering who is going open the large doors making you look like a god” Pollux chuckled when Draco snorted.

“What have you two been doing lately you haven’t been around”

“Planning pranks, and experimenting on Romilda”

XXXXX

“Where’s Ronnie?” Theo looked to the group of gryffindors.

“He wasn’t feeling good he didn’t want to get out of bed” Harrison looked up from his breakfast. Ronnie’s father walked back to the bedrooms, knocking on Ronnie’s door.

“Ronnie?”

“Enter”

“Hey kiddo Harrison says you don’t feel good.”

“Gregory’s gone…”

“Is that so...” Theodore Sr walked back out, coming back, he tosses a shirt far too big for Ronnie. Ronnie sniffs it, with a small squeal, he snuggles it looking up at his father.

“Snatched it from his room, hope he don’t mind. So you are worried about whether or not Gregory will come back to you?” When Ronnie nodded Nott Sr. sat at the end of his son’s bed. 

“Well…Greg and Vince fought with Lucius on the Day they had to egg.”

“Really?” Ronnie sat up curious 

“What happened?”

“Well They Finally told us the day of. Lucius tried to freeze up the room, Vince wasn’t about to be late to his molting time. Unlike the Jr’s the Sr’s don’t put up with the ringleaders shit. Neither did I as were-creature, I needed to go into the forest. Lucius was fearful of letting me go. Ronnie….Had you been raise with your brother you would find us /dark/ wizards and witches are a tight bond. Whether it’s blood or friendship we cherish, and voice our fears to each other. Draco is just like Lucius, the lost of one of you could do damage to him. Every Malfoy has a mask. In public their cold, they move like heartless nightmares, but behind a closed door, with only friends and family around the mask falls off, and they become readable.” Nott Sr explained everything the best he could.

“Malfoy’s maybe ringleaders, but you’ll see they are a lot more to it. They can't live without a social group. ironically we all can't really live without them either.” 

"I'm not sure i understand?"

"I have known lucius and the others since birth." Theo smiled. "You, Athena, and Harrison were inseparable as babies. If we visited them you would find them, not even really crawling, yet you would still find your way...I think James has the picture of you three sleeping in the same bed." Theo stood up. "Come let's get you some food."


	33. One Golem ha.ha.ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}  
> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley

When dinner came around, Lucius was excitedly waiting by the entrance to the great hall.

 

“Dad is there a reason you want us to wait with you? “ Draco looked annoyed.

 

“Because I finally got them to say yes. So now like you I’ll have my entire ring.

 

"Oh, I’m so excited! It’s been too long. Since I seen them I missed them greatly.”

 

“WHO” the children yelled confused.

 

“Is he annoying you kids?” a low grunt came as a man opened the door, a shorter man, and a set of women behind him.

 

“Vincent Sr” Lucius straighten up a small grin crossed his face.

 

“Lucius Malfoy” Vincent Sr chuckled picking the naga up grunting when the naga wrapped him up in his tail.

 

“Told you if you pick me up, I will wrap around so you can’t drop me again” 

Lucius frowned, but his eyes gave him out to be happier than anything.

 

“Vince? Greg?” Ruby called out as she walked up Fenrir behind her.

 

“Ruby darlin’ you don’t look a day over twenty” Gregory Sr smiled coming out from behind Vincent sr.

 

“Liar” She rolled her eyes.

 

“What is going on here?” Draco called out.

 

“Hmm? Oh Lucius somehow convinced Vincent and Gregory Sr to join the Magi clan started by king Godric.” Theo spoke as he slipped in the room.

 

“Hey a little help Nott?” Vince mumbled

 

“On it” He tugged at Lucius’s tail as Lucius just smirk tighten his grip on Crabbe sr.

 

“Lucius too tight” Crabbe hissed cause Lucius to loosen; both Theodore’s quickly pulled him off.

 

“Sorry it’s just been a long while” Lucius sighed putting up his mask

 

“Masks up!” Gregory Sr teased causing Lucius to snap his head to the short man. Before he could fight it he was being hugged by Gregory Sr, squeaking when Vincent Sr and Theodore Sr join in.

 

“Don’t forget me” Ruby joined, laughing at the way Lucius let his eyes soften keeping his frown in place.

 

“Okay this was bad with Nott Sr, but now we have Vincent Sr and Gregory Sr?” Harrison looked like he was going to lose his mind.

 

“Oh that’s an easy fix Theo, Vince, and Greg” Ruby stated.

 

“Which set Ruby, Sr or Jr?” Lucius covered his mouth trying not to laugh at her glare.

 

“The Sr’s dummy” she started backing up talking to the two girls who were the pairs wives.

 

“Where are our boys?” Vince looked around for his son.

 

“They already went into elemental eggs somewhere,” Draco answered his voice cold at the reminder.

 

“Ah I figured they would eventually go into eggs” Vince smiled.

 

“Worry not they will be back soon.

Behind everyone’s back Draco would search hoping to find them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Ten” Lucius mumbled starting to finish styling Bellatrix’s hair smiling.

 

“Eight” Greg chuckled watching Draco stare at the door like it was his number one enemy.

 

“Seven” Pollux called out smiled watching Draco become more eager at the door.

 

“Six” Castor cheered laughing as he fell onto Pollux.

 

“Five” Athena called out not letting her eyes leave her book.

 

“Four” Blaise stared into the clock standing to the left of Draco.

 

“Three” Theodore stood on the other side Blaise.

 

“Two” Ronnie stood up standing on Draco’s right.

 

“One” Draco called out the door swung open revealing, Gregory, he Has a ice coat on his skin making him look like glass..

 

“Miss me” The once short male was still short but had gain some height enough to be taller then most of them. Draco was the first to react hugging his friend Theodore and Blaise jumped joining the hug. They start laughing. Ronnie was Frozen seeing the new Gregory.

 

"Hey" gregory walked up to Ronnie pulling him into a hug. Ronnie hugged him back letting a happy squeak as Gregory picked him up.

 

“Finally I was going to start tickle wars. It’s been far to quiet down here” Bellatrix smiled watching them.

 

“Hey guys” Ginevra appeared slipping in the open door..

 

“Ginevra? Where have you been” Harrison looked up from the floor.

 

“I found an underground garden, but that’s not why I’m here I found another ‘come find me’ key!”

 

Salazar smiled from his seat he was playing with Godric’s hand.

 

“Sal where does it go?” Harrison held the purple key up.

 

“If I told you that would take the fun out of it. Go you have ruins and mazes to explore, be kids while you can” He chuckles as they all rush out Luna waiting with several black one strapped bags with pockets..

 

“Ready?”She chirped up.

 

“Where have you been Luna?”

 

“With Ginevra.” She answered bluntly shrugging it off.

 

“How much food do we have?” Draco stated planing to do solo splits in a chance to find the last missing golems.

 

“A month's worth each. Not to mention if we get short the house elves can find us now. So we should be fine to explore deep.” Luna smiled handing out the bags to each member.

“Everyone has their mirrors right?” James had followed handing Harrison the mirror. Harrison gave a small thanks putting the mirror in his bag.

 

“Call me before you take your naps okay?” James looked between his two boys, slightly fearful of letting them go on their own.

 

“Why dont you come with us mom?” Harrison smiled as James kissed his head.

 

"You're father would throw a shit fit." 

 

"Oh haha that sucks" Harrison smiled.

 

“I’ll keep in contact” Draco smiled to Pollux and Castor.

 

“He….He didn’t” Castor looked appalled

 

“Does he think?” Pollux look to his twin.

 

“Draco you’re running off into trouble.” Castor put a serious face, moving to Draco's right.

 

“We love to play with trouble” Pollux took the same serious face as his brother, moving to Draco's left.

 

“We’re coming with you” the spoke together, a smirk rose to the twins face as several people groan in protest to them finishing each others sentences.

 

“What about your responsibilities?” Draco looked up at them not even fazed by the duel talking..

 

“I have two sets of Lestrange twins, i will just set the older ones. The twins are young, honestly I couldn't trap them if I wanted to. Keep wild cards happy, and they will bring you more than what you ask for when a fight starts.” Tom stated having slithered up while the twins did their normal speech, Lucius not far behind him.

 

“Draco watch over your brother please for god don’t leave him alone long”

 

“I got it father not to worry.” Draco nodded to his father as James backed up.

 

“Enough sappy let's go to into the great beyond of caves!” Blaise raced off Athena followed causing Harrison and Ronnie to take off the others following them.

 

“Be Safe!” James hollered after them sighing.

  
  



	34. Two Golem ah.ah.ah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell me whos counting? Only us older people will get this title joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}  
> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley

It had been a week since they had started this adventure to find the purple door. Draco sighed still unable to find Vincent’s egg or Noah's.

 

“How lost are we?” Ronnie asked as the walked into another large room that breaks the stairs apart.

 

“Not really sure cause we don't have a proper map this time.” Harrison sighed sitting down.

 

“The runes on these walls are amazing!” Athena looking them over curious of them. “I can’t tell what they are can anyone see what this says?”

 

Draco walked over curiosity getting the best of him. “Naga…..Ancient Naga….it’s a little faded…. Regina cogitationem pessimism. So something to do with queen?”

“Clara Slytherin was a Regina cogitationem pessimism, she was mischievous queen. She was deem a deity of pranksters for a long time. Even in prankster books, However her ways were harmful she stole the bell of immortal from the Daughter of Death.” Castor came over to the writing. “Yeah right here! Clara Slytherin changed her name to Clara Le Rouge the mischievous queen”

 

“She was known for hating her fathers and was the oldest daughter” Pollux mumbled “Why is there information about her down here after she trapped her parents?”

 

Athena moved down knocking a jar over “ekk! Sorry” the floor where the jar had been rose to be a button. The kids jumped as a doorway opened and a very angry Naga came out, the women looked old yet alive almost mummified.

The twins got in front of everyone ready to fight this stranger.

 

“Foolish children…..you will bow or you will die.” she waited when no one bowed she attacked. Spells were useless every time they thought they killed her she would get back up laughing.

“I will never die, I am Clara Le Rouge! The immortal Queen! I will eat you all” she cooed.

 

“Eat this!” a large Dark Golem ran in breaking her jaw in one punch.” Vincent jr stood up his markings activated and glowing. “Finally caught up with you guys. Sorry took me so long.”

 

Draco was the first to him happy to see him alive and well. The others joined for a second they forgot there was an enemy

 

“you will regret tha-!!!” the queen looked at her tail looking at skeletons grabbing her tail “What is this? You serve me! Wake up my dolls.”

 

“Your abusive…...they want nothing to do with you.” Luna walked forward speaking in a monotone voice. “Come children” the skeletons let go, as they move to Luna, their skin starts growing flesh slowly, they walk over bowing to Luna.

 

**#Daughter….please release us #** one cried out softly looking, like she was in a lot of pain.

 

**# Daughter of Death please give us our only wish.#** another cried before Luna waved her hand their souls left their bodies, the corpses turn to dust.

 

“You were never meant to be queen Clara Bell Slytherin. You took it from my family. In the name of my ancestor Vivian Ghostwalker the first Daughter of Death. I take that crown and your life will be bound into the jar, you trapped yourself with to stop time.” Luna summoned the knocked over jar to her opening it. Clara screamed as she was sucked in the black beaded crown on the grounded at Luna feet. Once the jar was closed Luna sealed it, shrinking it, she put it in a glass bottle that was a half inch tall, sealing onto her necklace. Picking up the crown she blew away the black dust revealing ghost white pearls setting it on her head. The crown adjusted itself.

 

“Luna?...wanna explain?” Ginevra asked as the group looked shocked.

 

“She was considered the horrible queen, and terrorized the immortals forcing them to do what she willed.. The original title is daughter of death. We ring bells letting death know an immortal is ready to move on. Or that an immortal needs to be put down. Death are busey people, they can't always watch over those with immortal powers. So death went to the immortals and said. 'Pick one person between you to wear this crown. This crown will help us know when those who are ready to rest would like to go it allows me and my sisters and brothers work without worry'.” Luna smiled. “My family was chosen all those years ago as the family to do it cause we see through lies and want others to have happiness.”

  
  


“Pure heart from birth to death.” Harrison spoke up.

 

“Yes forever an angel even if I raise my hand to harm. There will always be reason for what I do. As a seer and the Daughter. There is a ceremony with death, who I have talked to about it. I asked to wait till I found the crown.” Luna yawned

 

“What about Clara? What did you do to her?” Castor eyed the jar on the necklace.

 

“She must be punished for the pain so she will have to walk with me and several of my children before her soul is released. Death will not take her. None of them will.” she frowned looking to the ground. “Down the new entrance, I have a good feeling about it.” with that Luna had sate down against the wall falling asleep. Vincent picked her up carefully.

 

" I got her" he mumbled.

 

Harrison lead them down to a new level of rooms several closed doors, but in the wall across from them was a purple door.

 

“We found the door, but the seer didn't tell us who could open the door.” Draco sighed scratching his head.

 

“Athena” Blaise blurted out everyone was confused. Harrison gave Athena the key who walked up to the door slowly, she set the key in, turning it. With a soft click and turn of the knob she slowly opened the door.

 

“It's alright child” a beautiful women dressed in a fancy white dress her hair put up in a tight bun mixing from white to blonde in her hair.

 

“ Helega is right we mean no harm.” another women walked out this one dress in a simple black dress, her hair in half up half down her eyes purple by nature. “Hello children” she turned to Athena.

 

“Ah one of my descendants I'm from your mother's side the I'm half dark elf, half banshee, but I see we had a lot more dark elf then banshee after my mother.” she giggled. “I wonder if you can still sing like me, because it's hard to rid of that power.

 

“I-i-i never tried to sing like a banshee….but it wasn't on the parentage potion”

“It wouldn't that tell you that, only close family hint parentage. Had you done heritage you would get all your creatures, parentage identifies the largest amount of creature DNA that is in you” Rowena smiled hugging her then Blaise.

 

Helga sighed “oh you're just as beautiful as I had seen in my dreams!” Helega took Ginevra's hands shocking her. The Taped on the walls taking the two founders up.

 

"Helega! Rowena!" Salazar smiled hugging them. 

 

"Hello Salazar, godric house the clan have they found you?"

 

"There gone Helega... they manage to pass over before my daughter stole the bell."

 

"So no magi clan?" Helega covered her mouth with her hand sadden by the news.

 

"We started a new one the kids of this clan found you" Godric hugged his best friend smiling. 

  
  
  
  



	35. Three Golems ah.ah.ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}  
> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley

Summer was coming to a close, the kids were whining at the new school year coming.

“Why not a day outside? The lake would be fun this time of year. And with the shadow beast under the founders control the creatures of the water won't dare attack.” James watched as the kids got excited and ran to get things that would be best done outside.

Ronnie was the first to test out the rope and tire transfiguration Athena made, dropping into the water, smiling at the cheers from the others. 

"It works!" He laughs splashing Gregory, when the water golem splashed him. Theodore, Gregory, Vincent, Ginevra, Athena, and Blaise took turns swinging out into the water.

Draco and Harrison watched the others from Draco's sunning rock. The twins had gone off to get a snack.

“Brother?” Harrison barely spoke, but Draco heard snapping his head to Harrison.

“Yes Harrison?”

“I’m scared” Harrison moved closer to his brother to keep his voice low and looking around.

“Of?” Draco draped an arm over his brother protectively pulling him closer.

“My inheritance. I have read up everything I could. Its going to hurt.” he sighed enjoying the others closeness, as Draco wrapped his lower half around him in a way to comfort him.

“It scares me too, and our parents. We'll be there for you Harrison.” Draco hummed lightly messing with the others hair, as a larger naga slithered over, his scales were dark with a pattern of big red diamonds down the middle, as he got up on the rock.

“My lord I claimed this rock...” Draco puffed up trying to be careful not to tighten on Harrison.

“I know, but I have come to check on Harrison. Release him from your tail.” Marvolo glared at Draco starting a stare down.

“That's enough Draco free your brother. Harrison come sit with your father and I” James snapped having slithered over, to keep a fight from starting.

=he’s not yours yet= James hissed having covered Harrison’s ears. =I still have custody over this hatchling!=

=true= Marvolo slithered off the rock, leaning over James, before moving back to his own rock.

“What has gotten into him” Harrison looked to James as they walked.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle is your mate. So as you get closer to it, he gets more possessive and crabby. The twins were circling Draco a week, before his birthday no one took notice because they simple faked that they hit him with a prank that never happened. Not to worry I will protect you till I have to give up my rights which is the hour that you finally finish the turn.” James helped Harrison up next to his father before joining them.

“We both will.” Lucius hugged his son to him. Harrison smiled looking over to his brother, only to see him nestled on his rock with mates.

“Thank you” he mumbled softly to his parents getting comfy with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna walked into the gardens she knew she would find the person she was looking for there.

“He’s strong you know.” she called out to the women, who was singing softly to plants the words weren't needed only to make her presence known to the other.

“I know…..I just….a whole month, I cry every night worried. Cause I feel like I never get time with him.” Bellatrix stopped singing looking up to Luna’s face. “He has such a pretty mate” she chuckled. 

“His father has a pretty mate as well” Luna smiled hugging her. Bellatrix hugged back tightly giving off a soft sigh.

“He’ll be back, he has to i didn't train him to give up.” Rodolphus spoke from his spot at a table watching, Snape plant ghost lily seeds into pots.

“I can feel your emotions your destroyed on the inside, even though you hide it.” Bellatrix moved to her husband, gently rubbing small circles in his back. Rodolphus grunted letting his stone face soften, to show a man who didn't sleep well.

“We get him back a year, before he molts and I feel like we haven't had much time to be a family before he grows up” he mumbles looking at his hands with a small smile. “I got to plant fire birds with him, and show him, how to calm mandrakes, before pulling them out gently to re-pot them. I got to train him.”

“I'm sure Luna won't take him from us. Right luna?”

“I would never take your son from you. The world around us is too cruel for a soft earth golem like him is safer here, than out there. I just wish this week would hurry. I can not see his new form only hear his voice.” Luna smiles sitting down.

“Daylight” luna called out an old willing house elf came to her side.

“Yes Lady Luna?” Daylight replied in a raspy voice.

“Could we get some tea and cookies please?”

“Yes Lady Luna” the house elf snapped her fingers disappearing, then reappearing with tea and   
cookies from the kitchen of Hogwarts free house elves that stayed.

“Thank you daylight”  
“Of course Lady Luna” with that the house elf left  
.  
Bellatrix took a cookie nibbling on it sitting by her husband. “There good cookies….you should have one since you missed lunch” she tried to coax her husband to eat something.

Rodolphus looked to the cookies then his wife. He grunted grabbing on eating it.

“Thank you.” he kissed her cheek, pulling her into a side hug.

Severus simply listened to them while keeping busy watering the Ghost Lily's. ‘Lily if you could only see. Your dream is growing into a beautiful garden.’

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything seem to slow down for Harrison the day Noah rejoined them, he was his father's height, his muscles weren't as big. He had a curl to his hair though short on his head it spiked in a way that would curl had it gotten any longer.

“Luna would you please walk with me?” Noah asked once everyone had greeted him back.

“Of course” she pushed a strand from her face trying to hide a blush that was creeping up to her as they walked away from the group.

“Luna lovegood….I figured you were my mate, the day I met you on the train. When we were first years. Mainly cause how when you talked, or looked at me I couldn't breath. I wanted to tell you how pretty you were from day one.” Noah gently took her hand in his. “Once this mess is over I promise we will have the rest of our lives to get to know each other.

“You see it too don't you….or at least the spirits have talked through the plants.”

“Yes mostly through the plants and my egg. Albus is coming back to hogwarts this year in fact, our magi clan will be tested as he forces someone to attack us.”

“I was afraid of that their bond will be too new for this fight.”


	36. Happy Birthday Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what!!!!!! were all caught up. wooooot from here on out is new stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344
> 
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}  
> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr
> 
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley

Harrison laid down as James tucked him in. “Mom...i’m scared.”

“I know as am I. But I promise you, your father and I will watch over you, as you sleep.” James pressed his hand into his son’s cheek making him look to him.

“Harrison you are loved by many people. Don't forget that okay?

“I won't” with that James moved to a corner settling in he let Lucius hold him as the two slept waiting. Harrison staring at the ceiling waiting.

11:59 pm

12:00 am

“Happy birthday Harrison” he whispered to himself, as he felt a headache start. Before long he started to shake and scream. James tried to rush forward, but was stopped by Lucius from touching him.

“You cant love it will make it worse for him” Lucius gently petted his mates head as James cried out for him to let him help his son. =Lady Luna give me strength to not fail my son= Lucius could not look at Harrison the screams made his chest tighten. Harrison fell on the floor near the window he looking out at the clear sky to the full moon. His legs felt like they were on fire fusing together to make the small naga he was brown scales with green and darker brown doting his back in patterns. As Harrison grew a bit more each inch was a painful stab.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Marvolo tried everything he could to get past Salazar that had him trapped in his office.

=He’s in pain!= Marvolo shouted out grabbing his own head in pain.

=He's coming into his inheritance, you have to wait grandson. I'm sorry, but I must keep you here.= Salazar spoke calmly and with full of patience, dodging books, even catching a few .

James started to crying hard, having to watch Harrison in pain. For what felt like an eternity as the sunrises, Harrison's screams died down to whimpers. Harrison rose up off the floor no longer in deep pain.

“Harrison?” Lucius spoke softly to see if his son would respond meaning he was finished and would need rest.

Harrison looked to his parents, pulling off his glasses as he did. He touched his tail admiring his color. “Mom….” he jumped at his own voice it only grown softer and silky he slithered over to a body mirror. What was once a short mess on his head was not a mess to his shoulders. His green eyes had brighten some to a brighter AK green, his once pale body now supported the same tan of his mother. Biting his lip he checked for his scars only to find every last one had disappeared except the one of his forehead that was permanent part of him. “Why didn't that one go away?”

“That's your birthmark hun. Draco has a lighting bolt on his hip above his scales i have it on my chest.” James smiled hugging him, before pointing to the fainted bolt on his chest. “Now you're gonna be stuck in naga form for a while you okay?”

“Yeah I figured that out in the books Athena found.” Harrison sighed putting on a skirt that James had made him for his naga form.

“He's still too small.” Lucius eyed over him. “He wasn't a runt...perhaps it was the abuse? Lack of proper food? We stuffed him yet, he's still small for a naga at 13.”

“Lucius, hush mate, he will grow no one's going to be a giant snake right off the bat like you. I was small remember?” James swatted at his mate, before gently pulling Harrison back to the bed. “Get some rest child the others will want to see you.”

“Marvolo will want to see him now”

“He can wait Lucius my baby needs rest”

“James you know he has waited this long”

“And he can keep waiting if I have anything to say about it” the tone James left no room to continue arguing so Lucius merely nodded in respect, helping tuck Harrison's tail under the covers.

“Sweet dreams son.” Lucius kissed his head then James did the same, as Harrison fell asleep they left.

XXXXXXXX  
Lucius slithered to Riddles office.

=my lord= he bowed to the other.

=Lucius. Where is my mate? I can feel him, yet you did not bring him to me= Marvolo was annoyed at best but not angry with Lucius.

=James wants him to get some sleep. = Lucius was unfazed with how Marvolo was acting. The two chatted as they headed to the great hall for breakfast.

=have you two read the paper yet?= Draco spoke as he slithered up to them.  
=no what's up= Lucius turned to his oldest and eyebrow peaked at the anger in his eyes.  
=its madness!= Salazar spoke up having followed Draco from the great hall.

 

_ **Magi clan in Hogwarts breaks a truce?** _

Salazar Slytherin and his mate the kings of nagas are freed from the pits of the chamber of secrets and have started yet another magi clan though magi clans are banned from having more than six breeds in them to stop over powering the Ministry of Magic.   
The Minister Cornelius Fudge has demanded they either disband or agree to my terms which I will bring them at noon today”   
And so my precious readers what will Salazar and his mate do who will they be able to get through this? We will find out soon enough!

** Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet **

“They're out of their goddamn mind if they think I'm going to disband this family I have formed! And on Harrison's birthday no less!” Salazar had summoned a meeting in the hall of everyone who was in the magi clan that was awake it consisted of everyone but Harrison who was deeply tired and sleeping.

“What do we do?” Minerva look horrifid. 

"We do, what they demand. We meet their request for a meeting. " Godric replied with a wave of his hand. The tables in the great hall fused to make a large round table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you for your patience.  
> \- VoD


	37. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of deals have been made. some better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344  
> This is an Un-betaed Story. If you don't like male on male or un-betaed stories. This is not the story for you. May have loopholes. I'm working on it the best I can.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}  
> Theo = Nott sr  
> Greg = Goyle Sr  
> Vince = Crabbe sr  
> Theodore = Nott jr  
> Gregory = Goyle jr  
> Vincent = Crabbe jr  
> Bill weasley = William Greyback  
> Harry potter = Harrison Malfoy  
> Hermione Granger = Athena Zabini  
> Ronald Weasley = Ronnie Nott  
> Pollux Lestrange = Fred weasley  
> Castor Lestrange = George weasley

Harrison work startled and dizzy. He fell out of the bed when he thought he had swung his feet to the floor, only to have slipped his tail down, Taking some time he worked on balancing himself on his tail.   
“Mother? Mother, I need help, I don't know how to balance myself” he called out scared to remove his grip on the bedpost when Harrison didn't get a reply he started to get worried. Fear clouded his mind as if he had been able to do it all his life he started to slither to the door stopping to pick out the crack. “Mother?” he called again. Slowly making his way every once in a while calling for James.   
Harrison froze when he got to the stairs. “Mother?” he tried to slowly angle himself. As he got half way he angled himself wrong falling down the rest he yelped in pain. “Why is this harder?”  
-because your body is still adjusting more consciences has woken back up. Are you okay Harrison?-  
Hogwarts rumbled a light on the walls showed him that she was there and worried about him.   
“I'm fine just….new to this. I'm looking for my mother. Do you know where he is?” Harrison looked at the walls before a small blue orb with white fairy-like wings came out leading to the next state of stairs. Harrison groaned when he was upright and following. Hogwarts seemed to laugh lightly before turning the stairs into a ramp to help.   
“Thank you, ma’am, I appreciate the help” He smiled when a light hum came from the orb. He noticed the air was tense as he moved following the orb to the great hall.  
Harrison opened the door slowly. James was the first to his son pulling him to the family settling him between him and Tom.  
“What’s going on mom?” he asked leaning into the other protection.  
“Negotiations of Ways to keep the Magi clan” He replied watching Salazar glare down the minister.  
“So in Order for me to keep my magi clan, My husband, and best friends and I must go to the chamber of secrets, and take our grandson and the former death eaters with us, or they face prosecution. The children will be forced back to their original families. All so Dumbledore can walk back to my castle?”Salazar watched replied venom in every word. The minister wasn't fazed by the tone of the other's voice merely watching him.   
“You do understand I have millions and millions of creatures and ‘death eaters’ at my side right? That if you were to attack you would be outmatched. As I see it you can take this deal and shove it where the sun doesn't shine” Salazar gave a toothy smile showing off his fangs. That got the whole group the minister came with to flinch and start to have second thoughts.  
“I don't see why you have to make this difficult?” the minister questioned keeping a stone face.  
“I don't see why you think you have any say or right in my kingdom. Locked away or not this land is under my name and my magic. Hell, even your laws don't work here.” The minister started to pale.  
“Now before I start getting violent or testy in any way that would cause a war. Here’s what I’ll do. Dumbledore can come back as a teacher a minor class, not needed to graduate. His band of goons too. They will all be given a tower to live in away from my room and my other staffs. Unless they show any reform or regret for what they have done. I will allow you to publicly claim Hogwarts however she will always be mine and my families. My Magi clan will stay here, they won't be allowed out in a large burst. Unless I warn you otherwise like say a family vacation to a beach somewhere or to a different country. This is the terms I will allow.” Salazar finished as he was speaking Godric had been writing his terms down on a piece of parchment for the other side to sign should they agree.  
“Make them a classes kids have to take and you got a deal” Minister spoke dryly.  
“Do you really want to start a war here where you have unmated children that could die?”  
“Right.” Salazar pushed the parchment towards the minister “sign. And when school is back in session I will announce the new classes.” Salazar watched the signing, he smirks. “If that's all you can leave my kingdom. Seeing as you overstayed your welcome by forcing this in the first place.” as soon as its signed Salazar takes it making a copy sending it back to the table.   
XXXXXXX  
That night was a nightmare as Dumbledore came into the great hall that was turned back to normal. Harrison watched as the man walked up to the teacher's table as Umbridge and Molly walked in.   
“Ah, I see they contacted you quickly what will be your class? And….their classes?” Salazar spoke with great disgust.  
“Ah yes chose to teach an all about light magic class. Molly and her mate are teaching parenting.” Dumbledore gave an old smile that made Salazar angrier but he nodded.   
“Fine.”  
XXXXX  
After dinner Harrison to some time to slither around not minding the colder night.  
“It's dangerous to move around with your head in the clouds” Marvolo spoke making the younger naga jump.  
“....did you avoid me today?” Harrison blurted out.  
“No, I merely did as your mother requested and gave you space to adjust...forgive me if it seems rushed at any point, Harrison.”  
“I can only imagine what you felt 13 years ago. You were able to hold me….baby or not I was close. You felt at peace back then the world was okay...mother said you took it harder as looking for me became unfruitful. Crabby tired and extremely worried.” Harrison gestured the other to slither with him.   
“Yes….you cooed at me the day I met you. I knew you knew who I was by how you would not be satisfied if I did not say goodnight to you with your parents.” Tom chuckles.  
“So what happens now ?”  
“Now….we just get to know each other and ill try not to touch.”  
“Unless I ask it of you?....kisses are automatic I guess? Cause though I'm not impulsed to mate with you I do have the impulse to kiss you….” Harrison blushed realizing what he had admitted to.  
“I see. We will take this slow….i will expect you to greet me in the morning you may continue to sleep in a different bed then me for now” Marvolo nodded once they got back to the chambers and were about to part ways Harrison shyly kisses Toms cheek.  
“Good night.”  
“Good night Harrison” Tom smiled leaving at that.


End file.
